A Vingança de Hermione Granger
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger sempre foi a Srta. Certinha, mas quando se sente enganada e usada as coisas começam a mudar. – Sou péssima em resumos, leiam a fic que está melhor. HHr e D/H!
1. Chapter 1

Nome: A vingança de Hermione Granger

Autora: Tamara J. Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione e vários

Resumo: Hermione Granger sempre foi a Srta. Certinha, mas quando se sente enganada e usada as coisas começam a mudar. – Sou péssima em resumo, leiam a fic que ta melhor.

Capítulo 1

O Pedido

Hermione estava sentada em um dos sofás do salão comunal lendo um de seus livros.

Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez.

Eles estavam no começo do sétimo ano. A guerra já tinha finalmente terminado, Harry matara Voldemort no final do sexto ano, porém ainda havia muitos comensais ainda á solta.

- Cheque-mate.

- Assim não vale você só ganha! Só de raiva não vou mais jogar. – Harry fala se levantando, e sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Mione quer jogar xadrez? – perguntou Rony.

- Hum...Não.- ela falou sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

- Que saco. – Ele se senta em um dos sofás.

- O que você ta lendo de tão interessante?

- Feitiços coisa que você também deveria fazer Harry.

- Hum, não estou com a mínima vontade.

- Que papo legal! – diz Rony.

- É.

- E aí Harry, como ta o namoro com a Parvati?

- Ta indo.

- Hum indo como?

- Indo, indo, você quer saber de mais Rony.

- Bom pessoal, vou indo, Boa noite!- fala Hermione se retirando dali visivelmente magoada.

- O quê deu nela? – pergunta Rony.

- Sei lá.

**************

Hermione se trancou em seu quarto de monitora chefe, se encostou à porta e começou a chorar. Não era a primeira vez que chorava por Harry Potter, no sexto ano ela descobrira que o ama não só como amigo, foi durante a batalha entre Harry e Voldemort que ela teve certeza dos seus sentimentos. Ela não teve coragem de dizer o que sente para Harry, quando ele começou a namorar a Parvati, todas as suas esperanças foram por água abaixo, agora toda vez que o escutava falar da namorada ou de outras garotas ela fica triste, e muitas vezes chora como agora. Nunca pensou que o amor poderia doer tanto.

- Chega Hermione Granger! Pare de chorar por ele, ok? – ela Fala para si mesma, secando suas lágrimas.

TOC TOC!

- Quem é? – ela fala se levantando.

-É o Malfoy.

Ainda tinha mais essa, Draco era o monitor chefe, tudo bem que depois da guerra ele melhorou, e muito, mais ainda continuava o mesmo arrogante de sempre.

- Que foi Malfoy? – Ela fala abrindo a parta.

- Dã a ronda ou vou ter que ficar te lembrando todos os dias, é a segunda vez que isso acontece. – ele fala com aquela voz autoritária de sempre

- Há é a ronda, tinha esquecido. E quanto a ficar me lembrando todos os dias, não precisa se preocupar isso não irá se repetir.

- O que houve Hermione? Estava chorando? – ele se mostra preocupado.

- É impressão minha ou você está preocupado comigo? E ainda me chamou de Hermione não de Granger! – ela começa a rir.

- Impressionante! Eu tento ser legal, me preocupo com a pessoa, e ela começa a rir. – ele fala balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- É que foi muito engraçado ver você preocupado comigo. – ela continua rindo.

- Ham, cada uma que me aparece, eu não estava preocupado com você.

- HA tava sim.

- Claro que não! Você ta pirando.

- Ta bom, tu não tava preocupado comigo, isso é coisa da minha cabeça. – Fala Hermione acompanhando Draco, para fazerem a ronda.

- Que bom que admiti. Ok, você vai pela direita e eu pela esquerda.

- Ok, Tchau. – quando Hermione está no final do corredor ela vira, e grita para Draco – TAVA PREOCUPADO SIM! – ela sai sem esperar por uma resposta

- Garota maluca! – Draco resmunga para si mesmo, indo fazer sua ronda.

**************

TRIM, TRIM...

Hermione acorda com o barulho do despertador, coloca seu uniforme e desce para tomar café. Ela estranha não ver Harry na mesa junto com os outros.

- Onde está o Harry? – Ela pergunta para Rony, que tinha acabado de encher a boca com um grande pedaço de torrada.

- Tuuazzzzz noasuuuu...

- Para Rony, termina de comer primeiro, depois tu me fala – ela diz com uma cara de nojo.

- Tu não sabes ainda?! Ele e a Parvati terminaram ontem á noite. - diz Rony, acabando de engolir a torrada.

- Terminaram?! Mas como? Por quê? – ela começa a se interessar pela conversa.

- Parece que a Parvati disse pro Harry que estava muito sufocada, e ele disse que quem sufoca quem ali é ela, então foi um alvoroço danado, que terminou com a Parvati chorando no banheiro, dizendo que nunca mais quer ver o Harry. – Diz Gina, que acaba de chegar.

- E como o Harry está?

- Não sei, não o vejo desde ontem.

- Como ele ta Rony?

- Não muito bem, nem dormiu direito, e quando acordei, ele não tava mais no dormitório.

- Onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe, já o procuramos por Hogwarts inteira.

- Inteira não, se não já o tinha achado.

- Cala a boca Gina é só modo de falar. – Gina mostra a língua pro irmão.

- Parem os dois que eu to mandando! – fala Hermione fingindo autoritarismo.

- Ham, só porque é monitora chefe acha que manda, era só o que me faltava. – diz Rony, jogando uma torrada nela.

***************

Harry não apareceu nas aulas, nem nos intervalos. Hermione começou a se preocupar com ele. Ela estava tão confusa, por um lado se sentia feliz por Harry terminar com a Parvati, mas por outro se sentia triste por ele estar tão abalado, a ponto de faltar todas as aulas, queria estar com ele e consolá-lo.

Ela estava na biblioteca pegando uns livros para estudar, quando escutou uma voz a chamando.

- _Hermione, Mione._

Ela virou-se para ver quem a chamava e leva um susto ao se deparar com ele.

- Harry!!! Nunca mais faça isso que susto! – ela fala pegando os livros, que deixa cair.

- Eu preciso conversar com você Mione – ele fala, ajudando Hermione a recolher os livros do chão.

- Está bem, mais vamos sair daqui.

- Ok, vamos. - Ele á ajuda a carregar os livros, e saem da biblioteca. – Não sei pra que tantos livros, você estuda tudo isso mesmo?

- Eu gosto de ler Harry, gosto de aprender coisas novas.

- Você é de mais sabia? – Aquilo mexeu com ela.

- È eu sei. – ela fala tentando afastar o estranho sentimento que a dominou.

- Bom chegamos, guarda os livros e venha falar comigo. – Harry para na porta do dormitório de Hermione, entrega os livros para ela, que não demora muito e já volta.

- Pronto Harry, o que você quer falar comigo?

- É posso entrar?

- Hum... Deixa-me pensar, talvez. – ela fala rindo, e ele entra no quarto.

- Harry você está bem?

- É, eu gosto da Parvati, sabe?

- É, mas onde você estava o dia todo? Te procuramos por todo lugar.

- Ham, eu tava na sala precisa, pensei que logo iriam me achar, ma pelo visto vocês são lerdinhos, não?

- Eu nem pensei na sala precisa, que burra.

- Er... Hermione eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Fala Harry. – ela está começando a ficar curiosa.

- Er... Eu e a Parvati, nós terminamos de um jeito muito bobo...

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu queria que você...

- Que eu...?

- Que você finja ser a minha namorada pra colocar ciúmes na Parvati, e nós voltarmos. – ele fala rapidamente.

- EU O QUE?

Continua...

N/A: OI!!!!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap da fic!

Qual será a resposta da Hermione, pra pergunta besta do Harry? Isso você só saberá no próximo capitulo! (Sempre quis escrever isso)

Gente deixem reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fic não betada.

BJS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Revelações

- EU O QUE?

- Que você me ajude fingindo ser...

- PARA! Eu escutei, você ta maluco, bebeu é? – ela torce para que ele só esteja brincando.

- Não Mione, eu não bebi, você me ajuda ou não? – ele torce para que ela aceite ajuda-lo.

- Eu... – ela não podia aceitar uma coisa dessas, isso acabaria com ela – Eu não posso Harry.

- Mione, por favor, eu fiquei pensando nisso o dia todo e como você é a minha melhor amiga será perfeita para me ajudar. – ele fala se aproximando dela, e olhando dentro dos seus olhos – Por favor.

Hermione se afasta dele, e pensa por alguns segundos.

- Não Harry, não posso. – ela fala olhando para ele novamente.

- Por que não? Pensei que fosse minha amiga. – ele fica magoado.

- Isso não quer dizer nada, sou sua amiga só não posso fazer o que está me pedindo. – ela se explica.

- E por que não pode fazer o que estou te pedindo? – ele fala olhando dentro dos olhos de Hermione novamente.

Ela não poderia dizer a ele, que simplesmente não pode fingir ser sua namorada, para provocar ciúmes na Parvati, isso a machucaria demasiadamente.

- Por que eu? – ela fala tentando mudar de assunto.

- Você é minha amiga – ele fica sem jeito – e como você é uma garota pensei...

- Uma garota AGORA que você percebeu que sou uma garota? – ela estoura, não agüenta mais, será que para Harry ela sempre seria apenas uma amiga que mal sabe se é homem ou mulher?

- Calma, eu só pensei que como você é uma garota poderia me ajudar, eu não posso pedir isso ao Rony. – ele fica surpreso com a reação da amiga.

- Sabe, eu acho que você só se lembra que eu sou uma garota, quando precisa de alguma ajuda desse tipo, porque se não, mal sabe que existo! – ela fala com raiva.

- Calma Mione – ele estava cada vez mais surpreso com a reação dela.

- Calma o caralho! Sempre serei só a amiga esquecida, que só é lembrada para pedirem ajuda a ela, não é? – ela está vermelha.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? – ele fala gritando.

- O que deu em mim? Você realmente quer saber o que deu em mim? – ela pergunta com um olhar de raiva e magoa.

- É. Eu quero saber o que deu em você, estava tudo certo só foi perguntar se pode me ajudar ficou histérica de repente.

- Ham, é impressionante como você é BURRO Harry Potter! – Ela falou olhando nos olhos dele.

- Não estou entendendo? – ele está muito confuso.

- Tudo bem lá vai a bomba: EU SOU APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ, NÃO POSSO FINGIR SER SUA NAMORADA, PRA PROVOCAR CIÚMES NA PARVATI, PORQUE ISSO ACABARIA COMIGO! – Ela começa a chorar.

- Eu não sabia... Não sei o que dizer – ele ainda está processando a idéia de que sua melhor amiga é apaixonada por ele, como não percebeu isso antes.

- Não diga nada... – ela sai de seu quarto, deixando Harry sozinho e confuso.

****************

Hermione corre para o banheiro, se tranca e começa a chorar.

- Chorando por quem ou pelo que? – pergunta a murta que geme que acaba de sair de dentro de uma privada.

- Vai embora Murta! – ela falou entre soluços, escutar aquela voz irritante da Murta só piorava a situação.

- Hum, acho que por alguém, estou certa?

- Já disse para ir embora!

- Quem será? Harry Potter talvez? – ela falou descendo pela privada.

Hermione soltou um grito abafado, lavou seu rosto, e ficou se olhando no espelho.

- Você é uma burra Hermione Jane Granger! Tinha que abrir a sua boca? Não podia ter ficado calada? Até parece que alguém ia querer ficar com você, uma sabe tudo, com cabelos que mais parecem uma vassoura. – Hermione fala para si mesma, olhando o seu reflexo no espelho.

Ela prende os cabelos, seca o rosto e sai do banheiro. Já estava na hora de mais uma ronda, e ela não deixaria de cumprir suas obrigações por causa de problemas pessoais.

- Está atrasada! – fala Draco.

- Tive alguns imprevistos, vamos fazer as rondas de uma vez, tenho mais o que fazer. – ela falou curta e grossa.

- Que bicho te mordeu Granger?

- Não enche Malfoy.

Eles fizeram as rondas rapidamente. Quando terminou Hermione foi para o seu quarto tentar dormir.

************

Harry passara a noite toda refletindo sobre o que Hermione lhe dissera, nunca imaginara que ela era apaixonada por ele. Ele estava muito confuso com tudo isso, não sabia mais o que pensar. Levantou-se, pois já amanhecera, bocejou, pois dormiu muito mal essa noite.

- Bom dia, Harry! – falou Rony bocejando.

- Bom Dia. – ele estava com orelhas e visivelmente cansado.

- Nossa Harry, tais pior que eu. Dormisse essa noite?

- Ta tão na cara assim?

- Se até eu percebi, é porque ta na cara.

- E aí Ron, convidou a Luna pra sair? – ele fala mudando de assunto.

- SIIIIIII...NÃO, faltou coragem. – ele baixou a cabeça e começou a se xingar.

- Fica assim não, toma coragem e fala com ela, se ela não quiser nada com você daí sim tu pode se xingar a vontade.

- Nossa que incentivo, vou levar isso pra vida. – Rony falou ironicamente – Onde você tava ontem?

- Na sala precisa já te falei.

- Ta, isso eu sei, mais depois, ontem você só me falou que ficou na sala precisa, e depois saiu correndo pra falar com alguém, quem era?

- Fui falar com a Mione. Agora vamos pro salão que estou com fome – ele muda de assunto, pois não quer falar da conversa que teve com Hermione.

**********

Hermione escuta o despertador tocar, mas não esta a fim de levantar. Ela dormira muito pouco, se arruma e desce.

- Bom dia Mione! – Falaram Luna e gina.

- Bom dia garotas.

- Nossa Mione, que cara é essa? – pergunta Gina.

- Ta tão mal assim?

- Ta, o que houve? – diz Luna.

- Insônia, dormi mal essa noite.

- Meu pai diz que quem tem insônia é porque pensa de mais, ou então foi atacado por um monstro de Inshis. – fala luna.

- Monstro de quê?

- De Inshis, ta no Pasquim, reportagem especial.

- Ata.

- Acho que fui atacada por um desses Inshis.

- Não foi não, eles só ficam na Ásia, não tem aqui, provavelmente você pensa de mais.

- É acho que penso de mais, agora vamos tomar café que estou faminta, seria capaz de comer igual o Rony.

- Meu deus! Tais com fome mesmo. – fala Gina.

- Não, mesmo se eu estivesse morrendo de fome comeria menos que o Rony.

Elas foram para o salão rindo. Quando Hermione viu o Harry, ficou morrendo de vergonha, queria cavar um buraco ali mesmo e se esconder.

- Bom dia Mione. – fala Harry.

- ' Dia – ela fala evitando o seu olhar.

Hermione comeu rapidamente, e deu a desculpa que iria para a biblioteca, para sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Enquanto andava depressa para a biblioteca, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Olhe por onde anda guria. – diz Parvati. – Há é você. – ela olha Hermione de cima para baixo.

- Sim sou eu, agora da licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer – ela fala grossamente, e sai em direção á biblioteca, pegou um livro qualquer e foi para a primeira aula.

*******************

Passaram-se uma semana e Hermione continuou a evitar Harry, ela nem ao menos olhava para ele.

Hermione está saindo da biblioteca, quando sente uma mão segurando seu braço, ela olha para trás e vê Harry.

- Hermione eu preciso conversar com você. – ele fala segurando mais firme o seu braço.

- Hum...Ok, fale.

- Aqui não, vamos para outro lugar.

- Se você soltar o meu braço nós podemos ir para outro lugar

- Ok, desculpe. Agora vamos. – ela fala a guiando ate um canto qualquer do castelo.

- Agora fale o que você quer?

- Er... Eu estive pensando sobre o que você me disse, e eu...

- Harry eu sei que fui precipitada demais, não deveria ter falado aquilo...- Ela fala envergonhada, mas logo é interrompida pó ele.

- Você deveria ter falado aquilo sim! E sabe eu fui burro demais e não percebi isso antes. – Ele fala cada vez mais próximo dela.

- Não percebeu o que? – ela sente certos arrepios com aproximação dos corpos.

- Isso. – ele dá mais um passo em direção a Hermione, acabando assim a pequena distância que havia entre os dois, uma de suas mãos segura a sua cintura e outra o sua nuca e a beija.

Continua...

N/A: Eu sei que as coisas tão acontecendo meio rápido, mas é que tem muitaaaaa coisa pela frente. Espero que tenham gostado.

N/A2: Com reviews vem o cap.3. Então deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jéèh G. Potter: Que bom que vc está gostando, o cap ta aí firme e forte.

Bjs miga!

BJS! Até a próxima!

Tamara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Felicidades e Tristezas

- Isso. – ele dá mais um passo em direção a Hermione, acabando assim a pequena distância que havia entre os dois, uma de suas mãos segura a sua cintura e outra a sua nuca e a beija.

Quando o beijo acabou Hermione ficou totalmente atordoada, não sabia o que pensar muito menos o que falar.

- Fala alguma coisa Mione. – diz Harry, estava começando a se arrepender de tê-la beijado.

- Eu... Eu não esperava por isso.

- É, to vendo – ele fala suspirando.

- Pensei que gostasse da Parvati – ela fala olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry, confusa

- Eu não gosto tanto assim dela, gosto MUITO mais de você. – ele fala sincero.

- Eu... Não entendo. – ela está muita confusa.

- Também não entendo direito, só sei que depois do que você me falou, pensei muito e conclui que realmente sou muito burro em não ter te notado antes. – ele fala rápido, nunca foi muito bom com palavras.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela continua confusa.

- Você é lerda em Hermione! Quero dizer que gosto de você, mais de como uma amiga. – ele fala um pouco corado.

- Isso é uma brincadeira? Porque se for não tem a menor graça. – ela rezava para que não fosse uma brincadeira.

- Não Mione, isso não é uma brincadeira. – ele começa a rir levemente, ela realmente é muito desconfiada.

- Por que está rindo?

- É que você é muito desconfiada, não acredita no que eu digo.

- Você também não acreditaria se fosse eu. – ela estava séria – Passei meses imaginando você dizer isso...Ops. – "Oh, Hermione Granger você fala demais! O que ele vai pensar?Que você é uma menina apaixonada que vive suspirando por amores? Você até pode ser mais ele não precisa saber." – pensou Hermione.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, até gosto em saber que você pensava em mim. – ele fala rindo.

- Claro que gostou de saber que uma menina fica _suspirando_ por você, faz bem pro ego masculino, e você é igual á todos os homens. – ela fala, como se fosse à coisa mais lógica do mundo.

- Não é isso, apenas gosto de saber que a garota que gosto pensa em mim.

- A garota que você gosta?

- É Mione, eu gosto de você, e quero que você fique comigo. – ele fala se aproximando dela novamente, e lhe dando um rápido beijo. – E aí, quer namorar comigo?

Ela ficou sem palavras novamente, sempre sonhou com isso, mas não tinha certeza no que dizer.

- Eu... Eu acho que sim. – diz ela sonsamente.

- Você acha? – ele ri, e ela também acaba rindo.

- Ok, eu aceito.

- Fiquei com medo que não aceitasse. – ele a beija novamente. E vão juntos para próxima aula.

*****************

Passaram-se cinco dias, Harry e Hermione não contaram para ninguém que estavam juntos, porém trocavam tantos olhares e toques que logo hogwarts inteira ficou sabendo do novo "casal sensação".

- Então é verdade? Vocês estão juntos? – pergunta Luna.

- É, estamos.

- Nossa isso é fantástico Mione. Você é muito melhor que aquela... Limão azedo com cara de chuchu.

- Limão azedo com cara de chuchu? Isso não faz sentido... Mas gostei.

- Você sabe que eu sei descrever bem uma pessoa. – Luna fala convencida.

- É uma das suas melhores qualidades.

*****************

- É verdade que vocês estão juntos?

-Rony! Eu já disse que sim, é a quinta vez que você me pergunta. – Harry diz com impaciência.

- É que eu ainda to embasbacado.

- To vendo. – ele faz uma careta de afirmação

- Você e a Mione isso não faz sentido. Vem cá, não pra provocar ciúme na Parvati, não né? – ele eleva a voz e aponta um dedo para Harry.

- Tira esse dedo, claro que não. – "_Será que não, Harry"_, uma voizinha cantante e irritante gritava dentro de sua cabeça, "_Claro que não!!!"_ Harry pensou em resposta, e balançou a cabeça, tirando essa voizinha de sua mente.

**************

Harry e Hermione se encontraram no salão.

- Ta todo mundo sabendo que estamos juntos. – sussurra Harry para Hermione.

- Isso te incomoda? – ela retruca.

- Claro que não. – ele sussurra perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda.

- Para! Isso não vale. – ela dá um leve tapa no braço dele.

- Parar o que? Ainda nem comecei. - ele fala com um sorriso maroto, e ela começa a corar.

- Esse bolo ta com uma cara ótima. – ela fala mudando de assunto, ele apenas ri e se serve com um pedaço daquele bolo.

***************

- Eu NÃO ACREDITO que aquela vassoura ambulante roubou o MEU namorado. – Parvati estava vermelha de tanta raiva, Lilá acaba de lhe dizer que todos aqueles boatos do novo "casal sensação" é verdade.

- Parvati, ele não é mais seu namorado. _Você _terminou com ele. – falou Verônica, uma das _amigas_ de Parvati, que só andava com ela por conveniências e por força do abeto, odiava suas infantilidades e sua pose de gostosona, para ela Parvati não passava de uma patricinha chata.

- Cala a boca Verônica! – diz Lilá, outra que Verônica simplesmente não gostava, aliás ela não gostava de nenhuma delas, só uma pouco de Elisa e Rebeca talvez. O grupo de Parvati era composto: por ela é claro, Lilá, Verônica, Elisa e Rebeca.

- É, não vê que a pobrezinha ta entrando em uma crise de nervos? – fala Rebeca, e Elisa começa a abaná-la.

- Hermione vai me pagar! – diz Parvati com ódio.

******************

Hermione estava acabando de comer seu pedaço de bolo, quando recebe um bilhete de Colim.

- Me pediram para lhe entregar isto. – ele fala, lhe entregando o bilhete.

- Obrigada. – Hermione diz, abrindo o bilhete.

"_Hermione_

_Preciso vê-la. Vá até a minha sala dentro de 10 minutos._

_Minerva Mcgonagal"_

- O que é? – pergunta Harry.

- Estranho. Minerva quer me ver. – ela fala guardando o bilhete.

- Oh, será uma detenção? – fala Rony, com cara de assombrado.

- çadinho. – diz Hermione – Vou indo. Até daqui a pouco.

Ela sai da sala. E enquanto anda distraidamente pelo corredor, alguém a segura pelo braço.

- Mas q... – ela para ao ver quem a segura – Ah é você Malfoy.

- Olá Granger! – ele diz, ainda segurando-a pelo braço.

- O que você quer? – ela fala tirando o seu braço das mãos dele.

- Nada. Só quero dizer oi. – diz ele com se fosse obvio.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi...Você me para no corredor bruscamente..Só pra dizer...Oi? – ela fala erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Hum...É.

- Conta outra. O que você quer?

- Eu já disse Granger nada. – escutando a resposta do loiro, Hermione da um longo suspiro e continua a andar. – Espere – ele anda até ela – É verdade, que você e o Potter estão juntos?

- Por que você quer saber? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- Por nada só curiosidade. – ele escolhe os ombros.

- Nós estamos juntos sim, se é o que você quer saber.

- Cuidado para não se decepcionar Granger. – ele diz olhando dentro de seus olhos.

- Porque Malfoy? Está com ciúmes? - ela dá um sorriso de canto, e ele engole em seco.

- Não me faça rir Granger! Eu com ciúmes de uma sangue ruim imunda que nem você, nem em sonho. – ele diz cinicamente, e começa a rir.

Hermione logo desfez o sorriso, a tempos Draco não a insultava desta maneira, ela pensou que ele tivesse realmente mudado.

- Me enganei sobre você Malfoy, continua o mesmo de antes. - ele para de rir e ela se apressa a andar pelo corredor.

Estava atrasada para o encontro com McGonagal. Andou mais rápido ainda, praticamente correu até chegar à sala da diretora.

Hermione bate na porta e entra.

- Mandou em chamar professora?

- Sim, sente-se. – Minerva conjura uma cadeira e Hermione senta-se nela.

- Por que a senhora me chamou até aqui? – pergunta curiosa.

- Seus pais se comunicaram comigo Srta. Granger.

Hermione estranhou, devia ser alguma coisa muito importante para os seus pais se comunicarem com o mundo bruxo.

- Os meus pais? O que eles queriam?

- Me pediram para ver se dava para deixá-la ir para a casa durante uma semana.

- Mas pra que? – ela tava muito curiosa, por que os seus pais não haviam dito nada para ela antes?

- Eles disseram que é para visitar uns parentes nos EUA, disseram também que é a primeira vez que os parentes convidam, e que você não podia ficar de fora.

- E a senhora vai me liberar das aulas durante uma semana? – "_Por favor, diga não! Não quero perder uma semana de aula, pra ver uns parentes chatos que nunca vi na vida, e o pior ficar uma semana sem o Harry."_ Pensou Hermione.

- Como você é uma ótima aluna, e está mais adiantada do que os outros alunos nas matérias. Eu decidi que lhe dispenso durante uma semana. – Minerva ri e Hermione retribui o sorriso falsamente.

- E quando é a viagem?

- Daqui a quatro dias. Agora pode ir.

- Obrigada, professora.

Hermione sai da sala, vai para a aula de Magia da Historia, que já estava começando.

**************

- O que McGonagal queria com você? – pergunta Harry, quando saíram da aula.

- Meus pais pediram para ela me dispensar das aulas durante 1 semana. – fala hermione suspirando.

- E para que?

- Pra visitar uns parentes que eu nunca vi, na América.

- Nossa Mione! Isso é fantástico!

- Claro que não. – ela eleva um pouco a voz.

- Por que não? Uma semana sem aula, e ainda por cima na América. – ele fala com um ar sonhador. – Dera eu ter essa sorte.

- Harry uma semana sem aula é igual a:

1º. Uma semana de matéria atrasada e

2º. E mais importante, uma semana sem você.

- Nossa Mione, que romântico... Mas para de besteira, uma semana sem aula para você é fácil de recuperar, e quanto a mim, sou seu pro resto da vida, então uma semana a mais uma a menos, não faz diferença.

- Sério? – ela para em frente a ele.

- Sério o que?

- Que você é meu para o resto da vida.

- Hum... é. – ele dá um rápido selinho nela.

- Mione, hoje á noite tem treino de quadribol, você quer ir lá me ver treinar? É das 07h00min às 09h00min.

- Não sei, não gosto de quadribol Harry, então acho que não.

- Pelo menos vai lá depois do treino? – ele pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

- Pra que? – ela pergunta erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pra fazer algumas coisinhas.

- Que coisinhas? – ela começa a rir.

- Para Mione. Você vai ou não?

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

- Pensa com carinho. Vou ficar te esperando no vestuário. – ele lhe da um beijo na bochecha e vai ao encontro dos garotos do quadribol.

*******************

Hermione estava lendo um livro tranquilamente, olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram 09h00min. Pegou sua jaqueta e foi ao encontro de Harry, já deviam ter acabado com o treino.

Quando ela chegou ao vestuário, não encontrou ninguém. _" Ainda devem estar treinando. Se me virem aqui esperando pelo Harry, vão pensar besteira."_ Ela pensa. "_Vou ficar atrás do armário... ham... veja até onde você chegou Hermione, ficar se escondendo atrás do armário, por causa de um homem. Tudo bem que ele é O homem, mais mesmo assim_".

Depois de alguns minutos o timo chega.

- Se continuarmos assim até o campeonato. Ganharemos de lavada. – fala Harry vibrando com os outros.

- Isso mesmo. – fala Rony.

- A gente já vai meninos. – falam Gina e tam tam tam.

- Já vou também, tchau pessoal! – fala Rony.

- Cara vocês são demais. – falam Dino e Simas, que assistiam ao treino. Eles ficara alguns minutos falando de quadribol.

- Harry, é verdade que você e a Granger estão juntos. – fala Dino.

- É por quê? – pergunta Harry, desconfiado.

- Não acredito que você trocou a Parvati " mega gostosa" pela Granger, bem Granger.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Ele ta dizendo que você foi burro em trocar a Parvati pela Hermione. – diz Simas.

- Eu não troquei ninguém por ninguém.

- Quem beija melhor a Parvati ou a Hermione? – fala Dino.

- Bem...A Parvati tem mais pegada...

- Então o que você esta fazendo com _ela_? – pergunta Simas.

- Vocês não entendem.

- Se a Parvati quiser reatar com você, você reata?

- Claro... Que sim. - ele fala dando um leve sorriso. "_O que você está fazendo Potter?"_ ele se censura mentalmente.

- Já entendi você está com a Hermione só para fazer ciúme na Parvati? – deduz Dino.

- Por aí.- _"Cara tu só fala besteira mesmo!" _ele pensa. – Agora vamos.

Todos saem e não vêem a garota atrás dos armários, prestes a chorar.

N/A: OI!!!

O capítulo esta aí, espero que tenham gostado!

Eu nem devia ter postado o cap, pois não tem uma reviews. Então a partir de agora vou fazer chantagem:

**Quantos mais comentários, mais rápido a atualização!**

No próximo capitulo:Como será que Hermione irá reagir?

E tem mais, Harry vai aprontar altas com a Hermione.

**Bjssssss... ;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Traição

N.A: As palavras em itálico são os pensamentos dos personagens.

Todos saem e não vêem a garota atrás dos armários, prestes a chorar.

Hermione segura às lágrimas, se levanta e anda lentamente até o seu quarto. Fecha a porta. Encolhe-se no chão, concentra-se em um ponto fixo e sem ela notar, lágrimas caem de sua face.

"_Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu acreditei em suas palavras, em seus beijos... é tudo uma mentira, ele só está me usando." _

Ainda atordoada, ela pegou a primeira roupa que estava em seu alcance. Em passos lentos se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro, foi dentro da água, começou a chorar novamente, esvaziou sua mente, acalmou-se.

Ficou mais alguns minutos parada debaixo da água, depois se secou e vestiu-se.

Deitou em sua cama, demorou horas para conseguir pegar no sono, mas quando finalmente fechou os olhos, dormiu tranquilamente.

*********

Harry espreguiçava-se na cama, já estava na hora de levantar. Ele sabia que tinha sido um tremendo de um canalha ao falar na noite anterior que estava com Hermione para provocar ciúmes na Parvati. Culpava-se por isso agora.

"_Eu sou mesmo um estúpido, devia ter dito que estava com a Mione, porque gosto dela, e daí o que os outros pensam. Aff, agora a besteira está feita!_

_Pensando em Hermione, porque será que ela não foi ao meu encontro depois do treino? Tínhamos combinado...hum...vai ver ela estava ocupada...ou...ou ela foi e escutou eu falando __aquilo __...Não, que imaginação a minha, provavelmente ela estava ocupada. Agora é melhor eu levantar antes que acabe me atrasando"_

Harry levanta, se troca e vai junto aos outros garotos, tomar café.

**********

O despertador tocou, mais em vez de se levantar, ela pegou o inofensivo despertador e o jogou longe.

Fechou os olhos novamente, e quando os abriu viu que a primeira aula já havia começado à meia hora. Deu um pulo da cama, enquanto botava o uniforme escovava os dentes, depois só penteou os cabelos, botou um creme de pentear para ver se a juba abaixava, mas como de costume não teve lá muito sucesso.

- Maldito Potter! – ela diz entre dentes.

Saiu do quarto apressadamente, correu pelos corredores, até chegar á sala de aula. Ela fecha os olhos enquanto bate na porta, a primeira aula era de feitiços, o professor abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver Hermione.

- Espero um bom motivo para o seu atraso Srta. Granger. – ele diz severamente.

" _Posso dizer que me doparam, ou então que fiquei doente e estava vomitando sem parar, melhor ainda posso dizer que fui abduzida por ETs e só agora eles me devolveram de volta á terra.. É acho que nenhuma cola."_

- E então estou esperando uma resposta.

- A verdade é que eu acabei dormindo de mais, ontem tive um dia exaustivo, demorei para pegar no sono e hoje acabei me atrasando. – Ela opta pela verdade.

- Que isso não se repita! Pode entrar pelo menos você falou a verdade, não veio com aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas de que fiquei doente e estava vomitando sem parar ou então de que me doparam.

"_Faltou o fui abduzida por ETs, essa seria nova"_

Ela entra rapidamente na sala, os alunos da grifinória dividiam a sala com os alunos da sonserina. Hermione procurou um lugar vago, e só havia um, ao lado de Malfoy.

Ela anotou mentalmente nunca mais "matar" um despertador jogando-o na parede, ele volta para dar a vingança.

Como não tinha escolha se sentou ao lado de Draco, não olhou nenhum momento para Harry, que infelizmente estava lá também.

- Por que se atrasou Granger? – Draco pergunta com um olhar curioso. – Você nunca se atrasa.

- Não é do seu interesse. – ela responde sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Estressadinha.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos.

- Você não vai me dizer por que se atrasou? – ele estava realmente curioso.

- Por que você quer saber? – ela pergunta, lançando um olhar atravessado para o loiro.

- Só estou curioso, não é todo o dia que a Srta. Certinha, comete algum erro. – ele fala dando um sorriso debochado.

- Meu maior erro é estar falando com você Malfoy. Aliás, porque você fala comigo? Não é você que diz que sou uma sangue ruim imunda? – Ela lança um olhar de raiva para ele, e volta a prestar atenção na aula. Ele não responde a pergunta de Hermione, e não volta a falar com ela.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e finalmente a aula acabou.

Hermione saiu rapidamente da sala.

- Ei Mione, espere! – ela escutou aquela voz tão conhecida. Automaticamente parou.

- O que você quer Harry? – ela perguntou grossa sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Nada. – respondeu confuso, ele não entendeu por que ela havia sido tão grossa. – Só quero dar oi. Achei estranho você não ter ido tomar café, o que houve?

- Acordei tarde.

- Hum...O que você estava fazendo ontem? Não te vi depois do treino. – Ele pergunta tentando acompanhar Hermione, a morena estava andando rápido demais.

"_Seu babaca eu fui, só que você não me viu lá" _Ela pensa.

- Estava estudando.

- Eu imaginei.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silencio.

- Harry! Reunião do time de quadribol, é pra hoje! – Rony chama o amigo de longe. Harry da um sinal com a mão para esperá-lo.

- Tenho que ir, tchau Mi, até mais tarde. – ele dá um rápido selinho surpresa nela e vai ao encontro do amigo.

"_Eu simplesmente não te entendo Potter! Pensei que ia terminar comigo, e ao invés disso vem falar comigo normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, tudo bem que ele não me viu lá, mas mesmo assim... Eu vou tirar satisfações dele quando o ver novamente" _

********

Durante a manhã Hermione não o viu novamente, sempre que os dois ficavam sozinhos, vinha alguém e interrompia.

********

Na hora do almoço, Parvati olhava fixamente para Harry e Hermione, enquanto suas amigas discutiam coisas fúteis.

- Pra onde tá olhando? Que bicho te mordeu Parv? – pergunta Lilá curiosa, estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos de Parvati.

- Só estou pensando.

- Pensando olhando diretamente para o Potter e a Granger! – exclama Elisa, com um olhar assombrado.

- O que você tem em mente Parvati? – pergunta Verônica

- Pretende matá-los em quanto dormem? – pergunta Elisa, com um olhar mais assombrado ainda.

- Acabei de comprovar cientificamente, que a Elisa sofreu pancadas na cabeça quando era bebê, que a deixaram em estado de total idiotice. – fala Verônica ironicamente.

- Agora que você percebeu? Ela sempre foi assim – diz Rebeca.

- Mas diga Parv em que tanto pensa? – pergunta novamente Verônica.

- Em nada, só em uma maneira de recuperar o que é meu. – ela diz decidida.

- Como assim? – pergunta Rebeca.

- Quero Harry Potter de volta para mim.

- E o que pretende fazer Parv? – pergunta Verônica curiosa.

- Pensei em várias coisas, mais vou pelo prático. Pedirei á ele que volte comigo, claro que com algumas pessoas por perto, que o incentivem a voltar para mim.

- E quem seriam essas pessoas? – pergunta Elisa.

-Toda a ala masculina de Hogwarts... – Parvati foi interrompida pelas risadas de Verônica. – Qual é a graça Verônica? – Parvati não estava com uma cara muito boa.

- Ora Parv, por que você acha que todos simplesmente vão parar tudo que estejam fazendo para começarem a gritar para o Potter, FICA COM A PARVATI. – ela fala fazendo gestos, algumas pessoas olham curiosas para a mesa das meninas, provavelmente achando que são loucas.

- Shuuuu, fale mais baixo. – diz Rebeca.

-Ok, exagerei dizendo que toda a ala masculina vai ficar ao meu favor, mas já "mandei" o Dino e o Simas botarem pressão no Harry, dizendo que sou mais bonita e tal. Agora você me deve desculpas. – ela fala autoritária.

- Desde quando você manda em mim? – Verônica retruca, ela não gostou nem um pouquinho do que Parvati falou.

- Desde que você ficou popular as minhas custas.

- Vai te danar Parvati, eu nunca, never, JAMAIS irei pedir desculpas pra você. – ela se levanta da mesa, pega suas coisas. – E fique sabendo _querida _que você não é nem de perto a mais bonita de Hogwarts, já viu que ta ficando G-O-R-D-A. GORDA! – ela sai dali deixando Parvati completamente sem ação, e as outras meninas de boca aberta.

Após alguns minutos a primeira a falar é Elisa.

- É impressão minha ou a Verônica saiu daquele jeito, e chamou a Parv de go..go... – Elisa não consegue terminar a frase.

- Gorda, a vadia me chamou de gorda, eu simplesmente _ODEIO_ aquela garota. – fala Parvati ficando vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Calma Parv, você é a mais magrinha de todas nós, ela só estava blefando. – diz Lilá, abanando a amiga.

- Eu sei! Agora para de me abanar...

********

Harry estava conversando com Dino, Simas e mais alguns garotos, quando á viu vindo em sua direção.

"_Só me faltava essa! O que será que ela quer?"_

- Olá Harry! – diz Parvati com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Oi, o que você quer? – ele pergunta impaciente.

- Nossa que direto! Tudo bem também vou ser direta com você. – ela se aproxima, ele recua.

- Então diz logo o que quer. – muitas pessoas já tinham parado, para ver os dois.

- Quero pedir desculpas Harry, eu fui uma idiota. – ela fala suspirando.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? – pergunta intrigado.

- Por que sei que fui a culpada pelo fim do nosso namoro, então quero pedir desculpas, de verdade, me desculpe.

Harry pensa um pouco e diz:

- Tudo bem Parvati está desculpada, mas e daí?

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – ela se aproxima novamente, mas desta vez ele não recua. – Quero que você volte para mim, volte a ser o meu namorado, seremos novamente o casal 20 de Hogwarts.

- Eu não sei. – ele sussurra, estava muito confuso.

Parvati entrelaça as suas mãos na nuca dele, e o beija, no começo ele não corresponde, mais ela insiste e ele acaba cedendo. Os dois se beijam demoradamente, e quase todos á sua volta soltam gritinhos histéricos e vaias.

Harry para com o beijo e a afasta, ele olha para Parvati e todos a sua volta. Se sente confuso.

- Somos namorados novamente, não é? – ela pergunta receosa.

- Não sei o que pensar Parvati, me de um tempo. – acabando de dizer isso, ele sai de perto de todos. Procurando um lugar para ficar sozinho, e pensar.

Parvati ficou parada lá de boca aberta, ela pensou que ele voltaria para ela correndo.

***********

Hermione saiu da biblioteca com alguns livros em mãos, ela vai até o seu quarto guardar os livros, abre um dos livros e começa a folheá-lo.

"_Não estou com cabeça para estudar, preciso falar com Harry, tirar essa história a limpo, quem sabe ele tem uma explicação." _Ela pensa otimista.

Quando Hermione desceu as escadas, vê uma roda de alunos curiosos, presenciando alguma coisa.

"_Talvez possa ser uma briga, como sou monitora tenho que ver o que é."_

E foi isso que ela fez, se embrenhou no meio dos alunos, e viu o que não gostaria de ver. Harry e Parvati se beijavam, e não era um simples beijo, era O beijo. Hermione queria sumir, um sentimento de dor invadia-lhe o peito.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas ela saiu do meio da multidão, praticamente correu para algum lugar qualquer, o primeiro que viu foi o banheiro da murta que geme, como ninguém entrava lá, foi lá mesmo onde se _escondeu._

Acolheu-se num canto e chorou novamente. Mais uma vez chorou por Harry Potter. Flashes passavam-se pela sua memória; os beijos e os momentos bons que tivera durante aquela semana com Harry, mas logo esses pensamentos eram invadidos por outros, da conversa de Harry com Dino e Simas, do beijo que acabara de presenciar cujos protagonistas eram Harry e Parvati...

Ela sentia raiva, rancor... _Dor_, Dor era o sentimento que mais a invadia, doía a sensação de ter sido traída.

- Chega Hermione! Você nunca mais chorará por Harry Potter, NUNCA! – ela diz para si mesma, secando suas lágrimas. Olhou-se no espelho, por um momento se comparou com Parvati.

- É, _ela_ é mais bonita que eu. – ela falou para o seu reflexo no espelho. – Mas também é mais burra, metida, idiota e... Burra.

Ela solta uma última lágrima e prometi para si mesma nunca mais chorar por Harry Potter. Um sentimento de vingança crescia cada vez mais em seu peito.

N/B: UAU! Sem palavraaaas!!! Tah foda de mais! ~:)

BeijOOs

N.A: Não gostei muito do cap não, queria fazer uma coisa mais foda, kk', mas como minha mente é pequena, saiu isso (faze o q)

Mas msm assim espero q tenham gostado.

To decepcionada com vcs leitores q não comentam.

DEIXEM REVIEWS, é fácil e de graça!

Se não tiver reviews eu não posto mais a fic aqui (autora triste, praticamente chorando)

Beijokas!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Rumo á América

Harry foi até a sala precisa para pensar, esclarecer as coisas em sua mente, ele estava muito confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos.

A sala precisa tinha apenas um sofá e uma mesa com um copo de água, era tudo que ele precisava. (N/A: Eu preferiria uma mesa com café colonial em vez da água e uma sala de cinema no lugar do sofá. E vcs?)

"_Nossa que confusão! Eu gosto da Mione, mas ainda sinto algo pela Parvati... Merda! Quando não é Voldemort são garotas... Acho que era mais fácil com Voldemort."_

Ele ficou durante uma hora fazendo absolutamente _nada_, apenas pensando no que fazer.

"_Caraca eu não quero magoar a Mione, mas também não quero magoar a Parv... Quer saber eu NÃO vou ficar com nenhuma das duas"_

Ele ficou com tanta raiva que chegou a quebrar o copo de água que estava em sua mão.

- Parabéns Potter! – ele diz ironicamente para si mesmo, pegou a sua varinha e reparou o estrago.

- Vou ir falar com a Mione, ela vai me entender...Como eu sou burro, que garoto em sã consciência não ficaria com nenhuma das duas? – Ele fala consigo mesmo em voz alta – É acho que sou eu!

***********

Hermione saiu do banheiro, não olhou para ninguém enquanto subia as escadas, ouviu pessoas cochicharem enquanto ela passava, e teve a impressão que escutara o seu nome.

Trancou-se em seu quarto, deitou- se em sua cama. Fechou os olhos e quando estava quase adormecendo ouviu batidas na porta.

Irritada abriu a porta, mas logo se arrependeu.

"_Mas que grande merda é a vida! Esse ser é quem eu menos quero ver nos próximos 100 anos, e quem me aparece no momento que eu estava quase tirando o meu sono vespertino, coisa que não faço desde os meus cinco anos? Adivinha, mas só adivinha! Se você falou ou pensou em Harry "idiota" Potter, infelizmente... Acertou!" _

***********

Elisa procurou Verônica por todos os lados até que a achou em baixo de uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Oi!!!!!!! – ela diz escandalosamente assustando a morena que estava concentrada em algum ponto fixo.

- Nossa que susto! – diz Verônica.

- Desculpa. – ela se senta ao lado da amiga – A Parv ta muito irritada contigo.

- E eu com isso. – ela diz impacientemente.

- Você bem que podia pedir desculpas pra ela e volta ao grupo. – ela dá um sorriso, mas ao ver a cara da outra logo o desfaz.

- Eu _poderia_, mas não vou.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu não gosto dela, porque eu a acho uma metida irritante, por que ela pisa nos outros e por que ela é uma vadia... Por enquanto é só.

- SÓ! Você viu a Parv e o Harry?

- Vi, ela consegue tudo que quer! – Veh diz com raiva.

- Mas ele não está com ela. – Elisa diz inocentemente.

- Como você é inocente Elisa. Ele não está com ela, mas ela com certeza está dizendo para todos que os dois reataram, quando a Granger souber que os dois _voltaram _ela provavelmente irá terminar com ele, deixando o caminho livre pra Parvati.

- Como você sabe? – Elisa pergunta de boca aberta, achando impressionante a resposta mais lógica do mundo de Verônica.

- É meio óbvio.

- É, mas mudando de assunto, Veh você não vai mesmo pedir desculpas pra Parv e volta pro nosso grupo? – ela diz esperançosa.

- Se você perguntar mais uma vez eu te lanço um avada kedavra! – ela fala com uma cara de poucos amigos, Elisa se encolhe e fica quieta.

************

- Oi Mione!

"_E agora o que eu faço? Torturá-lo até a morte? Bater nele? Fazer um escândalo?...Já sei!!! Vou dar ele para os crocodilos da África que estão passando fome(??? Acho que pirei de vez)"_

- Há é você. – ela opta pela frieza.

- Eu queria conversar com você, posso entrar? – ele diz timidamente, ela abre espaço, deixando-o entrar.

- O que você quer _Potter_? – ela diz mais friamente ainda. Ele estranha a frieza da morena, mas prefere ficar calado.

- Bem eu queria dizer q-que bem o nosso relacionamento, quer dizer o que ta rolando entre a gente, na verdade o que eu quero dizer é que bem...

- Desembucha logo! – ela diz irritada.

- E-eu... – ele começa a gaguejar.

- Você quer terminar comigo pra ficar com a Parvati. - ela põe a mão na boca fingindo bocejar e fica esperando uma resposta. Ele fica paralisado. – E então? É isso?

- SIM...NÃO

- Sim ou não.

- Sim e não. – ele tenta se explicar. – Sim eu quero terminar com você. Não eu não estou terminando com você para ficar com a Parvati. – ele diz rapidamente.

- Então quer dizer que em uma bela manhã de sol você acordou com vontade de terminar comigo e o beijo que você deu na Parvati foi uma mera ilusão de ótica que algum mágico que tira coelhos de cartolas fez em mim. – ela diz irônica, mas com certa raiva.

"_Oh não ela viu...Mas desde quando ela é irônica?"_Harry pensa.

- A Parvati foi quem me beijou, e eu não estou com ela. Mas eu não vou negar, o beijo que ela deu em mim mexeu comigo. Eu estou muito confuso, e quero terminar com você antes que alguém saia ferido. – ele diz calmamente. Ele sorri para ela, e isso só a deixa com mais raiva ainda.

- Alguém saia ferido? Alguém JÁ saiu ferido e esse alguém fui EU! – ela praticamente grita, estava com muita raiva. Harry fica sem jeito.

- Desculpe... Não era a minha intenção. – ele diz fracamente.

- Claro que não era a sua intenção, você _é _um _herói _e heróis _não_ machucam as pessoas só as salvam. – diz ironicamente, olhando fixamente para ele. Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Hermione... Eu acho que confundi amor com amizade. Você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga desde que entrei em Hogwarts, esteve ao meu lado quando enfrentei Voldemort, me consolou quando perdi entes queridos, enfim. Eu te amo... Mas como amiga. Acho que você também está confundindo essa amizade que sempre tivemos com amor. Podemos voltar a sermos amigos? – Harry pergunta na expectativa.

"_Voltar a sermos amigos?!Mas que idiota! É exatamente por eu ter ficado tanto tempo ao seu lado, desde que entrei em Hogwarts é que eu te amo IMBECIL!" _Ela pensa, mas não fala.

Naquele momento Hermione teve vontade de chorar novamente, mas não o fez, prometera para si mesma nunca mais chorar por ele, e assim ela fará.

Hermione fica calada não fala nada, se aproxima dele e fica olhando-o sem falar nada. Harry fica cada vez mais nervoso, pelo fato dela não responder a pergunta que fizera então ele grita:

- POXA HERMIONE! MAS QUE MERDA! O QUE ROLOU ENTRE A GENTE NÃO FOI NADA SÉRIO...

Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Hermione bateu com toda a sua força na cara dele.

- Seu CRETINO IDIOTA! Pra VOCÊ não foi nada sério, mas para mim foi! Agora eu quero que você saia do meu quarto! – Ela abre a porta irritada e nervosa.

- Eu peço que me desculpe e que voltemos a ser amigos. – ele fala um pouco aturdido e muito surpreso com a reação de Hermione.

- Nós não voltaremos a sermos amigos Potter. – ela diz com uma voz fria e decidida. – Agora _saia _do meu quarto!

Harry se dar por vencido e sai do quarto de Hermione com as marcas dos dedos da mão da morena em sua face.

Ela fecha a porta bruscamente, se senta no chão. Foi mais difícil do que imaginara, dizer aquelas coisas para ele de uma maneira tão fria, a fez se sentir como se não fosse ela mesma. E talvez fosse isso mesmo, Hermione não era mais a mesma, ela estava disposta a enfrentar o mundo e não mais se esconder em seus livros e chorar nos banheiros femininos de Hogwarts.

********

Rony anda apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ouvira recentemente que Harry e Parvati estavam juntos novamente.

"_Como o Harry está com a Parvati se ela namora a Mione? Preciso tirar essa história a limpo, será que as minhas suspeitas de que o ele só está com a Mione pra fazer ciúmes na Parvati se confirmaram? Aff, onde ele se meteu." _Pensa o ruivo.

********

Harry saiu do quarto de Hermione, e começou a andar sem rumo. Volte e meia esbarrava em alguém que saia xingando-o.

"_Poxa eu sou um babaca! A Mione gostava mesmo de mim, não só como amigo. Merda! Ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara, isso se não me azarar. Ela foi tão fria comigo, não parecia ela mesma, foi fria até mesmo quando me deu uma bofetada na cara, que ainda ta doendo, tudo bem que mereci aquilo, mas se ta doendo ta." _

Enquanto Harry pensava o quanto era idiota e nas palavras de Hermione, ele esbarrara novamente em alguém.

- Desculpe – ele fala fracamente sem olhar quem era.

- Ei Harry espere! – fala Rony.

- Há é você! Desculpe de novo eu to meio distraído. – ele fala voltando-se para o amigo.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso conversar com você, vamos para a sala comunal, não deve ter ninguém lá a essa hora.

- Ok vamos. – ele diz, suspeitando do que o ruivo queria falar

********

- Então, o que você quer me dizer? – pergunta Harry, sentando-se no sofá. Rony faz o mesmo.

- É verdade que você e Parvati estão juntos? – ele pergunta direto.

- Não.

- Todos estão comentando do beijo que vocês deram, e que voltaram! Fale a verdade Harry. – ele fala em tom de censura.

- Nós não voltamos, mas ela me beijou e eu correspondi. – ele fala, olhando o chão não tem coragem de olhar diretamente o amigo.

- Se eu não estivesse tão controlado eu te bateria, mas vejo que já fizeram isso. – ele diz olhando as marcas de dedos na face de Harry.

- É ela me bateu.

- Você mereceu.

- Eu sei.

- Vocês terminaram? – ele pergunta, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim.

- Vai voltar com a Parvati?

- Não sei, eu to muito confuso Rony. – ele diz olhando para Rony. Seus ficam marejados de lagrimas. - Eu gosto da Mione, mas acho que confundi amizade com amor. E quanto a Parv eu ainda gosto dela, mas não sei se é amor ta mais pra paixão, sabe?

- Não! Não sei. – diz Rony – O que ta havendo com você Harry? Você magoou a Hermione e não é só isso. Desde que você matou Voldemort, anda meio deferente.

- Diferente como?

- Sei lá... Diferente, enquanto tava com a Parvati só ficava se agarrando com ela não importa quem ta vendo, a Grifinória perdeu 150pnts por causa de vocês; é influenciado pelos outros; usa mais a sua _fama; _enfim.

- Eu só quero ter uma vida normal, aproveitar a vida! Eu sei que o que fiz com a Mione foi errado, mas ainda sou eu, só que sem o peso de salvar o mundo nas minhas costas, pelo menos não mais. – ele fala tristemente.

- Eu te entendo Harry, mas não magoe mais as pessoas que te amam ok? – Rony fala consolando-o, mas ao mesmo tempo censurando-o.

- Certo, só que eu acho que com a Mione não tem mais volta.

- Quem sabe algum dia vocês voltem a serem amigos pelo menos.

- Nem amigos. Ela tava tão... Diferente.

- Mas é claro! Ela te viu beijando a Parvati, e depois você foi lá terminar com ela. Queria que ela agisse como? Te dando abraços e falando que tudo bem? – Rony fala um pouco grosseiro.

- É. – fala embasbacado.

- Você é um idiota!

- Eu sei.

- Mas agora me responda, você vai voltar com a Parvati? - Rony perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Eu não sei Rony, eu me sinto atraído por ela.

- Claro! Ela é popular e deve transar bem. – Rony fala ironicamente.

- Por parte sim.

"_E depois o idiota sou eu! Aff!"_ pensa Rony, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu to brincando! – diz Harry vendo a cara do amigo, começa a rir.

- Idiota! Eu pensei que você fosse idiota! – diz Rony também rindo.

- Cara essa não teve sentido.

- Eu sei.

Quando eles pararam com os ataques de riso, Harry disse:

- Eu pensei que você ia parar de falar comigo, claro depois de me dar uma boa surra.

- Por que eu faria isso? Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história, sou só o amigo que vai ter que ficar metade do dia com um e a outra metade com o outro. Além do mais, você é o meu melhor amigo! E eu não gosto quando paro de falar com você. Depois da guerra prometi para mim mesmo não ser mais tão infantil e resolver as coisas com diálogo, pelo menos em algumas situações eu consigo. – Rony fala com um meio sorriso.

- Será que a Mione também pensa assim? – pergunta esperançoso.

- Se você tivesse feito comigo o que fez com a Mione, não haveria diálogos e eu te espancaria.

- Eu bem que mereço... Obrigado Ron, você é um grande amigo. – Harry dá um breve abraço nele.

- Eu sei que sou demais. – fala convencido.

- Você é mesmo... Mas não daria pra você ficar no lugar da Mione, eu simplesmente não consigo me ver beijando você. Argh! – Harry fala rindo.

Rony joga um livro nele e ri também.

*********

- Ta sabendo da nova?

- Que nova? – pergunta o loiro curioso.

- Adivinha...

- Fala logo Zabine, o que aconteceu que eu não sei? – Draco pergunta irritado com o suspense do amigo.

- O Harry e Parvati voltaram! – ele fala com um grande sorriso.

- Ta, mas cadê a grande novidade? – pergunta o loiro ironicamente.

- Pensa um pouco Draco. – Zabine bufa, Draco fica um pouco confuso, mas logo percebe qual realmente é a grande novidade.

- O Potter não estava com a Granger? – Draco pergunta mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Tava, ela foi traída, a mais nova corna de Hogwarts... – Zabine começa a rir descontroladamente.

Draco não acha graça do comentário de Zabine, ao contrario fica meio triste, e bem no fundo mais bem no fundo mesmo ele sabe que essa tristeza é pelo sofrimento que Hermione deve esta passando e se pudesse quebraria a cara de Harry.

- E aí Draco, não vai rir?

- Não! Eu não vejo graça nisso – ele fala seriamente.

- Ta de brincadeira né? - Zabine fala estranhando o comportamento do outro.

- Não, o que o Potter fez foi muito errado, até mesmo pra mim. – ele diz sem muita paciência – Até daqui a pouco. – continua Draco saindo, deixando Zabine confuso.

Enquanto Draco andava um garoto do primeiro ano lhe entregou um bilhete.

- A McGonagall quer te ver. – diz o garoto com o rosto angelical.

- Ué, por quê? – diz franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Tem que ler o bilhete né, eu não sei de tudo, se eu soubesse não teria me ferrado na prova de hoje e teria ficado com a Melany...ou será Marlene?...Sei lá, agora tchau que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – o garoto fala superior e vai embora. Draco fica pasmo.

"_Nossa ele parecia tão inocente... No meu tempo garotos do primeiro ano não falavam palavrão e se lembravam da garota que estava afim, isso sem conta que o garoto foi mais irônico que eu! Nossa to velho mesmo!Agora o que será que McGonagall quer?"_

*********

Hermione deita na cama, fecha os olhos e tenta pegar no sono.

"_Agora eu vou fechar os meus lindos olhinhos e quando abri-los vou ver que tudo não passou de um pesadelo..."_ ela pensa na vã tentativa de se acalmar.

Quando ela estava quase dormindo...

TOC TOC

"PQP!!! Ninguém nunca vem aqui, hoje que eu não quero, todos vem ver a pobre da Hermione, que nesse caso sou eu...Será que se eu mudar o meu nome me deixam em paz? Aff, acho que não."

TOC

- Já vai! – ela diz impacientemente, abrindo a porta.

Eram Luna e Gina.

- OI! – falam as duas, já entrando e sentando-se na cadeira.

- Mas que folga é essa? Já vem entrando sem pedir nem nada... Vejo que papai e mamãe não lhes ensinaram nada. – a morena diz sentando-se ao lado das amigas.

- Você ta bem? – perguntou Gina

- trouxemos chocolates. – fala Luna, mostrando uma caixa que nas mãos.

- Nos conte tudo!

- Não esconda nada!

- Pode chorar e ameaçar matar ele...

- Um avada kedavra não tortura o suficiente, tenta outra coisa.

- Eu disse tentar, não matar.

- CHEGA! - – Hermione diz tristemente, deitando no colo de Luna - Eu não vou mais chorar, não vou matá-lo e chocolate engorda - aponta acusadoramente para os chocolates.

- Mione, fala o que aconteceu, desabafa. – diz Gina.

- Eu vi o Harry beijando a Parvati. Depois ele veio aqui, falou um monte de coisa, disse que confundiu amor com amizade, queria que continuássemos a sermos amigos e que o que rolo entre a gente não era nada serio. – a morena diz rapidamente e com raiva.

- E o que você fez? – pergunta Luna.

- Eu disse que não era nada sério pra ele, falei outras coisas e... Dei um _leve _tapa na cara dele.

- Você é minha ídola – Luna fala quase chorando.

- Por quê? – Hermione pergunta um pouco confusa.

- Você bateu nele, mesmo depois dele ter te traído, te usado, te amassado, te...

- Chega Luna, chega... – Diz Hermione, Luna não era muito boa para consolar alguém... Digamos que sincera demais.

- Mas a Luna ta certa, você é a nossa ídola. – fala Gina.

- Vocês são demais. – Hermione fala abraçando as duas.

As três ficaram meia hora falando o quanto os homens são idiotas...

- Tchau querida, você quer ficar um pouco sozinha né? – fala Gina puxando Luna para a porta.

- Tchau e se cuida! – diz Luna.

- Tchau meninas. – Diz Hermione indo até as duas e estendendo as mãos.

O que foi? – pergunta Luna sem entender.

- Os chocolates, eu quero. – Hermione diz fingindo inocência e pegando bruscamente os chocolates da mão de Luna

- Você não disse que engorda?

- Eu disse, mas eu não me importo de engordar um pouquinho.

- Agora vamos Luna, Tchau Mi. – Gina acena um tchauzinho para Hermione e empurra Luna para a porta.

- _Mas eu ia comer os chocolates._ – Hermione ouviu Luna dizer, e riu.

"_Agora eu vou comer os meus chocolates... entrar em depressão, esquecer aquele ser e...fazer qualquer coisa" _

Ela senta-se em sua cama, abre a caixa de chocolates e...

TOC TOC

A porta bate.

"_DE NOVO? Qual é isso ta virando perseguição!"_ Ela abre a porta e se surpreende com o inesperado visitante.

- O que você quer? – ela pergunta surpresa e irritada.

- Olá pra você também. – ele diz ironicamente, como sempre – Não vai me convidar pra entrar.

- Não. – _"Tão achando o que? Que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana, onde todo mundo entra?"_ – Diz logo o que você quer.

- Ta, mas vou ficar aqui? Parado no meio da porta?

- Vamos andar então. – ela diz pegando se sobretudo.

- E ser visto saindo com você? Nem pensar.

– Deixa de besteira. - Ela o puxa pelo braço, e eles saem andando.

- Você realmente não respeita a decisão de um tsc – ele diz ironicamente.

- Cadê o homem? – ela diz olhando para os lados.

- Haha, to morrendo de rir. – ele não agüenta e começa a rir. – Ok, ok to achando graça sim, mas seria mais engraçado se não fosse comigo.

- Com certeza, agora me diz, o que você ia me dizer. – ela estava realmente curiosa.

- McGonagall falou comigo, disse sobre a viagem que você vai fazer.

"_A VIAGEM! Com todos esses problemas, eu tinha esquecido, nossa vai ser ótimo, vou para um lugar bem longe de Hogwarts!" _

- Nossa eu vou viajar! Tinha até me esquecido! – ela diz feliz, se não estivesse em publico daria pulinhos de alegria.

- Que bom que te lembrei, McGonagall repassou o horário dos turnos...

- Oh não! Você vai ficar sozinho, te arranjei mais trabalho. – ela lança um olhar de desculpas.

- Você sempre me arranja trabalho Granger, mas não é só isso que quero te dizer...

- Não?! Então fala logo! – Agora ela ficou mais curiosa ainda.

- McGonagall pediu para eu te avisar que a sua viajam foi adiantada e que você saíra amanhã ás 6h00min.

- Amanhã! Mas isso é maravilhoso! – ela praticamente grita na cara dele. – Eu vou sair desse inferno durante uma semana... Mas eu ainda nem arrumei as malas... e 6h00min é muito cedo! – ela começa a se desesperar.

- Nossa Granger, ta mesmo animada pra viagem. Pra onde você vai? – ele pergunta.

- Eu não sei, só sei que é nos Estados Unidos.

- Se nem ao menos sabe para onde vai, por que ta tão animada?

- Por que vou sair de Hogwarts. – ela desfaz o sorriso, e fica com um semblante mais sério.

- Por que quer sair de Hogwarts? – ele sabia a resposta, mas mesmo assim perguntou, talvez mesmo inconscientemente ele fazia as pessoas sofrerem, afinal era e sempre será um Malfoy.

- Você sabe. Hogwarts inteira sabe, e já tão comentando. – ela diz abatida. – Pobre da Granger, Tadinha não tinha chances, Corna infeliz...

- Chega! Não se rebaixe tanto. – ele fala grosseiramente. Hermione se assusta.

- Ok.

- Você sabe que fugir não vai adiantar nada né?

- Não estou fugindo, só vou ficar longe durante uma semana, nem é muito tempo.

- Não mesmo. – ele concorda. – Bem acho que é só! Tchau Granger, boa viajem!

- Tchau e brigada! – ela volta para o seu quarto.

Arruma suas malas, e quando vê já é de noite.

Toma um banho e vai dormir, fora um dia exaustivo.

*********

Ela acorda com o barulho do despertador, tem vontade de continuar na cama, mas quando se lembre que vai viajar da um pulo da cama e começa a se arrumar.

Toma um banho, veste uma calça jeans, uma blusa de gola lilás, um sobretudo preto e calça suas botas pretas.

Ela arruma o cabelo pega a sua mala, e desce. Hogwarts estava praticamente vazia, todos deviam estar dormindo.

Vai até a sala de McGonagall, para saber como irá até a casa de seus pais. Bate na porta e entra.

- Olá Srta. Granger. – cumprimenta a diretora.

- Olá.

- Você irá de pó de flu, se importa?

- Não, claro de não – ela até estava aliviada, receava ter que ir em dos trestrálios de Hagrid.

- Irei eu mesma te acompanhar até a sua casa. – Minerva se levanta e vai até a lareira. – Vamos?

- Mas já? – ela pensou que demoraria mais, e que não seria a própria McGonagall que a levaria até os seus pais.

- Sim Srta. Já são 5h59min seus pais já estão esperando.

- Eu sei, só que não me despedi de ninguém. – _"Esqueci de dizer para a Luna e a Gina que iria viajar hoje, mas tudo bem depois mando uma carta para elas."_

- Vamos Srta. Granger? – Minerva já estava um pouco irritada.

- Claro. – Hermione vai até a lareira, tudo ao seu redor começa a girar, quanto a tontura para ela vê que está na sala de sua casa.

- Oh querida!- diz sua mãe, a estrangulando em um abraço apertado. – Que saudades meu bem! Como você está?

- Ficarei melhor quando me soltar. – Hermione sai do abraço da mãe, recuperando o ar.

- Como vai a minha garotinha? – pergunta John, descendo as escadas com uma mala em cada mão.

- Já que Hermione está bem, já vou indo – diz Minerva.

- Mas já? Aceita um xícara de chá? – diz a Sra. Granger educadamente.

- Obrigada, mas não. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Obrigada por trazer a Hermione, até mais. – fala o Sr. Granger.

Eles se despedem e Minerva desaparata até Hogwarts.

- Como está Hogwarts querida? – pergunta sua mãe, acabando de arrumar os últimos detalhes.

- Uma maravilha. – obviamente ela mente.

- Que bom. Vamos, se não nos atrasaremos. –diz o Sr. Granger, pegando um pouco das malas da mulher. – Nossa pra que tanta mala? Faz igual a nossa filha, que só está levando uma.

- Uma não cabe quase nada meu bem, e não reclame que só estou levando cinco. – ela diz pegando duas malas. – Ajude o seu pai Mimi.

- Não me chame de Mimi mamãe. – Hermione faz uma careta, pega duas malas, e sai.

- Vamos que o taxista esta esperando. – apressa o Sr. Granger.

Todos entram no táxi e vão para o aeroporto.

Em menos de 15 minutos eles já chegam no aeroporto.

- Mãe só por curiosidade pra onde nós vamos? – pergunta pegando as malas.

- Chicago querida, Chicago. – quem responde é o seu pai.

- Pai que horas tem? – pergunta Hermione. Ele olha o relógio, arregala os olhos.

- 06h15min, o avião sai 06h10min.

- Já que o avião já saiu, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: CORRE! – fala a Sra. Granger pegando a filha pelo pulso e saindo correndo pelo aeroporto com John atrás, tentando correr com três malas em mãos.

- Acho melhor a gente parar, tão pensando que somos loucos. – fala Hermione desesperada correndo ao lado dos pais.

- Não importa, desde que a gente não perca o vôo. – fala o Sr. John sabiamente.

Ofegantes eles chegam até o local, entregam os passaportes.

- O vôo já saiu? – pergunta Hermione.

- Se vocês se apressarem ainda dá tempo. – a moça diz, lhes entregando o passaporte carimbado.

- Ok, obrigada.

Eles vão correndo até o avião, são revistados e conseguem chegar bem na hora.

- Os nossos lugares são aqui, olha que maravilha! Seu pai, você e eu. – diz a Sra Granger com um sorriso no rosto.

- Que sorte a minha! – _"Aff, vou sentar no meio dos meus pais, que sorte a minha!" _Ela pensa ironicamente.

Eles se acomodam, apertam os cintos.

- Nossa querido, você viu nós três correndo feitos loucos. – diz a Sr. Granger rindo alto demais.

- Claro que vi, eu estava lá. – fala ele também rindo exageradamente alto – Dá até pra escrever um livro "a correria no aeroporto".

- Você não iria ganhar nada.

- Eu sei. – os dois começam a rir exageradamente, as pessoas olham estranho e riem.

- Pai, mãe da pra falar mais baixo? As pessoas estão olhando – Hermione suplica.

- Ela quer que a gente fale mais baixo. – praticamente berra a Sra. Granger.

- nós devíamos mesmo. – eles tem outro ataque de risos.

- Rumo á America! – fala a Sra. Granger.

Envergonhada, Hermione se encolhe e põe seus fones de ouvido.

"_Minha vida é uma merda, meus pais são desequilibrados... mas gente, eu vou para América, rumo a Chicago!"_

Continua...

N/A: OII! Eu sei que demorei pra att, mas em compensação esse é o cap mais longo! Eu até me espantei ter sápido esse cap, escrevi grande parte do capitulo dodói (gripe no verão aff)

Finalmente os coments apareceram! Um milagre aconteceu!

Donna Trash': Me emocionei com a sua review, eu sei q é complicado fazer conta no FF ( demorei décadas pra fazer).

A Mi vai dar a volta por cima ( vai infernizar a vida do Potter). E ela vai ficar um tempo com o Malfoy ( não vou falar mais nd, q já falei d+).

Obrigada por comentar amore! Amei de paixão o seu coment!

Uchiha-Math: Concordo contigo, o Harry é msm um canalha!

Adorei o pargo (parvati+gorada). A Hermione vai coemçar a botar pra quebrar, a partir do próximo cap!

Obrigada por comentar! Amei a sua review!

Beijinhos a todos!

Deixem reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Os outros Grangers **

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_Ela escutava risadas por toda a parte, todos estavam rindo descontroladamente e olhando para ela, estavam rindo__ dela. _

_Ela estava perdida, não sabia o porquê de tanto rirem dela._

_No meio de toda aquela gente descontrolada rostos se destacavam. Ela reconheceu Rony, Gina, Luna, Verônica, Dino, Parvati, Simas, Zabine, Draco e... Harry. Todos estavam rindo, até mesmo os professores riam._

_E cada vez mais risadas e mais risadas. Até que não agüentou e gritou:_

_- DO QUE ESTÃO RINDO? PORQUE ESTÃO ME OLHANDO? – desesperou-se mais, pois gargalharam mais ainda, se é que era possível._

_Parvati se aproximou dela e lhe entregou um espelho, ela o pegou e ao se ver refletida no espelho gritou desesperada._

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – ela via chifres saindo de sua cabeça, cada vez mais alto. – Não! Isso não é real, é apenas um sonho, agora eu vou acordar, acorde Hermione... Acorde... Acorde... _

- Querida acorde!

- Hum...? Quem...? Eu? – fala Hermione abrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando no banco do avião.

- Você acabou cochilando. – fala a Sra. Granger – O avião já pousou, estão todos descendo, vamos!

"_Nossa que sonho terrível... Sonho não, pesadelo isso sim... Que horror, será que é isso que eu sou? Uma corna, com chifres gigantes? Um motivo de piadas na escola? Não, pelo menos não mais... O pior que deixei Hogwarts exatamente assim, como estava no meu pesadelo."_ Pensa Hermione enquanto tira os cintos.

Eles vão até o aeroporto, pegam as suas malas.

- Pai, quem vai nos buscar? – Hermione pergunta para o pai, vendo-o vasculhar com os olhos o aeroporto.

- Eu não sei, Mark disse que alguém estaria com uma placa branca, com bordas amarelas, escrita _Grangers_.

- Ok! Agora vocês podem me falar, quem é o parente distante que vamos visitar? – ela pergunta, se lembrando que nem isso seus pais lhe disseram, na verdade eles não lhe disseram nada.

- Há você não sabe?! – fala Jane – É o irmão do seu pai... – ela não tem tempo de terminar a falar, pois Hermione interveio.

- Para tudo! Papai tem um irmão e vocês nunca me disseram? – Mi diz irritada. _"Poxa, eu tenho uma tia e nem sabia. Por que eles nunca me disseram? Será que nessa família não tem diálogo? A única coisa que eles me falam é pra transar com camisinha, ou melhor, nem transar. Aff! Cadê o diálogo que toda família normal tem?!"_

- Hermione querida, não é pra tanto só nunca te falei que tenho irmã, nada de mais. Aliás nós nunca tivemos muito contado, ele é meu meio-irmão por parte de pai e se mudou para o EUA a vinte anos. Não é nada de importante. – John fala tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Como não é importante? É meu tio, SEU irmão eu tinha o direito de saber. – Mi estava cada vez mais indignada. – Daqui a pouco vão me dizer que tenho um irmão que está em algum internato na Suíça, ou pior, vão me dizer que fui trocada na maternidade. – _"O que não seria tão estranho. Até que faz sentido... OMG! Será que fui trocada na maternidade?!"_

- Não Hermione, você não tem um irmão e não foi trocada na maternidade. – fala Jane – Agora para de tanto drama, parece até o seu pai, quando descobriu que joguei fora suas histórias de quadrinhos do Batman.

- Não querida, acho que você se enganou você jogou fora as minhas histórias de quadrinhos do homem-aranha. – John fala docilmente, mas ao ver o nervosismo da mulher se desespera. – NÃO ACREDITO que você também jogou os meus gibis do Batman fora, agora ta explicado por que eu não encontrava os gibis em lugar nenhum. – ele fala com a voz meio chorosa, mas com raiva.

- Oh John! Pelo amor de deus, são histórias para crianças. – Jane fala tentando se esquivar.

-Mas eu sou uma criança... Uma criança grande, de 49 anos. – Completa ao ver o olhar da mulher.

Hermione revira os olhos para os dois, e começa a procurar com os olhos a tal placa. Até que ela vê a placa, mas a sua atenção e completa admiração vai para quem está segurando a placa. Ele tem cabelos castanhos claros com mexas loiros, olhos azuis, traços perfeitos e músculos definidos.

"_OMG! Que cara mais... Tudo! Duas palavras: Lindo e gostoso!"_

- Mãe, pai! Encontrei! – Mi fala intervindo na discussãozinha boba dos dois.

- Encontrou o quê? – os dois falam irritados.

- A perf... Placa. – é, ela iria dizer a perfeição, mas se conteve.

- Onde?

- Ali! – ela aponta para o local.

- Oh! Então vamos. – fala a Sra. Granger.

Eles vão em direção ao garoto, que percebe a chegada deles e dá um sorriso.

- Vocês devem ser os Grangers?! – ele fala com o sorriso colgate tripla ação no rosto.

- Sim nós somos! Eu sou John, essa é minha esposa Jane e essa é a nossa filha Hermione.

- Olá. – fala Mi um pouco corada.

- Olá. Eu sou Dean. – ele fala – Filho de Vanessa.

- Então eu sou o seu tio, prazer em conhecê-lo. – fala John apertando a mão de Dean.

- Meus pais não puderam vir, então eu estou aqui para representá-los. – ele fala educadamente. – Venha, vamos para a limusine, o motorista está esperando.

Eles vão até a limusine. Dean se senta ao lado de Hermione.

"_Nossa, ele é mais bonito de perto do que de longe. Oh priminho gostoso eu tenho! Mas para de secar o guri com os olhos Hermione, seja educada." _

- Oi, você estuda em um colégio interno não é mesmo? – pergunta Dean, tentando puxar assunto.

- É. – ela fala timidamente. _"Há fala sério Hermione, ele tenta puxar assunto e você com um simples É." _ela se recrimina mentalmente.

- Hum... É legal lá? – Dean queria mesmo puxar assunto.

- Não! Quer dizer, é legal quando você não é motivo de piadas na escola e não se apaixonou por um idiota que não te merece. – "_Ops! Falei demais"_ – Acho que falei demais, esquece. – ela sorri nervoso.

- Ok, já esqueci! – ele começa a rir.

- Por que está rindo? – ela pergunta franzindo a testa.

- Não é nada não, só que achei engraçado você meio que desabafar e depois pedir pra esquecer. – ele para de rir.

- É, pode ser! Eu falo demais.

- Não como a minha irmã, essa realmente fala demais. – ele começa a rir novamente. – Acho que você vai gostar de conhecê-la.

- Espero. Já estamos chegando?

- Acabamos de chegar.

Os portões da mansão se abrem, e a limusine entra.

Dean sai e abre a porta da limusine para Hermione.

Os outros Grangers vêm recebê-los.

- Oi meu irmão! Quanto tempo! – Mark abraça John. Ele tem cabelos castanhos com alguns fios grisalhos e verdes claros.

- Essa é minha esposa Victoria! – apresenta Mark

- Olá. – ela fala sorrindo. Victoria é uma mulher vaidosa que aparenta ter 10 anos a menos, têm olhos azuis (como o de Dean) e cabelos loiros.

- O meu filho vocês já conhecem, e a minha filha deve estar lá dentro com a amiga. Venha vamos entrar.

Eles entram na mansão. Que é extremamente bonita e luxuosa.

Victoria e Jane sentam-se no sofá e começam a conversar. John e Mark fazem o mesmo. Dean sumiu e Hermione ficou parada no lado do sofá, olhando a casa.

Até que vê duas garotas descendo pela escada.

- Oi para todos! Eu sou a Pâmela. – a primeira fala sorrindo e olhando todos. Pâmela tem cabelos negros e lisos, olhos verdes escuros e pele clara. Corpo perfeito.

- Oi filha, esses são John, Jane e Hermione. – Victoria fala, apresentando cada um.

- Essa é minha amiga Thereza. – Pam mostra a segunda garota que veio junto dela.

- Olá. – ela cumprimenta. Thereza tem cabelos cacheados e longos, olhos negros, boca carnuda com um tom de vermelho chamativo e corpo perfeito.

Todos se cumprimentam, trocam uma ou duas palavras.

- Venham, vamos mostrar os seus aposentos. – fala Mark.

- Hermione. – diz Victoria virando-se para ela – Já que você tem a mesma idade de Pâmela e Thereza, achamos melhor vocês ficarem no mesmo quarto, assim se conhecem mais.

- Ok. – ela fala timidamente. _"OMG! Será que elas vão gostar de mim? Será que EU vou gostar delas? Tudo bem que eu gosto de tudo mundo que gosta de mim, mas mesmo assim, vai que elas não gostem e assim eu não irei gostar delas pelo simples fato delas não gostarem de mim (??? Não entendi nada que pensei xD) _

Eles sobem as escadas. O Sr. e Sra. Granger ficam com um belíssimo quarto de hóspedes (se o quarto de hóspedes já é lindo imagine o resto). Hermione vai com as outras garotas, para o quarto de Pâmela.

O quarto de Pam era lindo. Tem uma cama de casal que cabiam umas cinco pessoas e ainda sobrava espaço, uma porta que dava para um closet, pufes lilás e vermelhos, alguns pôsteres de artistas famosos, enfim era bonito e elegante, mas ao mesmo tempo mostra que quem dorme ali tem personalidade.

- UAU! – é apenas isso que sai da boca de Hermione ao ver o quarto da prima.

- Bonito né, fui eu mesma que decorei! – gaba-se Pam.

- Modesta não?! – diz Thereza rindo.

- Venha Mi, posso te chamar de Mi? – fala Pâmela, a pegando pelo braço e se sentando com ela na cama.

- Claro.

- Vamos começar as apresentações, o meu nome é Pâmela Montgomery Granger, mas pode me chamar de Pam, tenho 17 anos.

- E o meu é Thereza Morgana Rouge, também tenho 17 anos. Não me de apelidos, eu não gosto de nenhum. – ela fala se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Ok. O meu é Hermione Jane Granger, tenho de 17 anos. Pode me chamar de Mi ou Mione.

- Ótimo! Agora que já estamos todas apresentadas, Vamos fazer alguma coisa produtiva. – fala Pam.

- Que tal a gente mostrar a cidade pra Mi, ela deve estar querendo sair. E aí Mi? – diz Thereza.

- Eu adoraria. Estou mesmo querendo sair de verdade um pouco, sem os meus pais me fazendo passar vergonha.

- Ah é? Eu estava pensando em levar os seu pais junto. Tem problema? – fala Pam, Hermione arregala os olhos.

- Não... – ela fala fracamente.

- Brincadeira! – diz Pâmela rindo.

- Você tinha que ver a sua cara! Ficou desesperada. – Thereza fala rindo também.

- Vocês me deram um baita susto. – Mi fala se levantando. – Vou falar pros meus pais que vocês querem sair com eles. – ela vai até a porta, bota a mão na maçaneta – SÓ vocês três, dá um volta por Chicago, podem ir se preparando vai ser o maior mico da vida de vocês.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – gritaram as duas apavoradas.

Hermione fecha a porta e começa a rir.

- Vocês tinham que ver as suas caras! – ela fala caindo na gargalhada. Pâmela e Thereza ficam perplexas.

- Entendi é olho por olho e dente por dente. – fala Pam também rindo.

- Nessa você me enganou direitinho. Mas que fique bem claro que esta foi a primeira e última vez que você me enganará. – diz Thereza seriamente, mas como não consegue se manter séria por muito tempo começa a rir também.

As três ficaram rindo por um tempo.

- Hum... Onde está a minha mala? – pergunta Mi.

- Eu não sei, vê se não está no corredor. Eles sempre deixam as malas em frente ao quarto. – responde Pam.

Hermione abre a porta. Vê sua mala e a pega, mas como ela pega a mala desajeitadamente, nem chega a dar três passadas a mala cai no chão, se abre e todas as sua coisas se espalham pelo quarto.

- Oh Merlin! – ela fala recolhendo as suas roupas.

- Mer o quê? – pergunta Thereza.

- Mer... – _"OMG! O que falo agora?"_ – _Merlindodeus _– é a única coisa no que consegue pensar em menos de cinco segundos.

- Não, você falou Merlin. – insiste Thereza. – O que é isso?

- Er...

- E o que é isso? – pergunta Pâmela. – Um pedaço de pau?!

"_Me ferrei! É a minha varinha, não dá pra mim dizer que esse pedaço de pau é a minha varinha, que por sinal é mágica. Surpresa sou uma bruxa!" _

- É... Pra me... Me defender dos bandidos perigosos, se eles tentarem me assaltar levam paulada. – Hermione se explica, encenando como daria a paulada no assaltante.

As outras duas começam a rir. Pâmela vai até a gaveta do seu criado-mudo. Tira dois pedaços de paus iguais ao de Hermione. Um joga para Thereza, e o outro pega para si.

- Nós também temos um batedor de ladrões. – fala Thereza.

- E é muito eficiente. – completa Pâmela.

- OMG! Vocês também são bruxas! - Hermione fala extasiada.

- Um pedaço de pau pra bater em assaltantes, realmente foi criativo. – fala Pam.

- Isso sem falar no _meulindodeus._ – diz Thereza. – Ela quase morreu pra falar aquilo.

- Não acredito! Pensei que eu fosse a única bruxa na família.

- Eu também.

- Isso é demais! – fala Thereza – Vocês, as duas primas que nunca se viram, sem antecedência de bruxos na família, pensavam que eram as únicas e agora descobriram que são iguais.

- Eu sei isso é demais! E agora podemos levar a Mi para lugares bruxos daqui.

- Nossa! Eu nunca tinha lido alguma coisa assim em livros, e olha que já li muitos livros.

- É demais, mas agora vamos arrumar a mala da Mi. – diz Thereza.

Elas arrumam as roupas de Hermione e depois começam a conversar animadamente.

Elas falam das suas escolas, de como é proveitoso ser bruxa, enfim de muitas coisas. Mas quando Thereza e Pâmela começam a falar de garotos, Hermione fica quieta e apenas escuta.

- Que foi Mi? Algum Problema? Estamos falando algo errado? – pergunta Pâmela preocupada.

- Não... Vocês não estão fazendo nada errado, é que eu tive uma decepção amorosa e... – Hermione não consegue mais falar.

- Quer desabafar com a gente Mi? De problemas amorosos envolvendo homens eu entendo. – fala Thereza.

- Eu tinha um amigo Harry Potter vocês devem conhecer...

Hermione relata tudo que aconteceu. Desde quando chorava no banheiro por vê-lo com outra e não conseguir se declarar para ele até o dia em que eles tiveram a sua última briga.

- E foi isso.

Pâmela e Thereza ficaram perplexas com a história toda.

- COMO O IDIOTA DIZ QUE NÃO ERA NADA SÉRIO?! – grita Thereza, assustando Hermione.

- E QUE QUERIA QUE CONTINUASSE A SEREM APENAS AMIGOS?! – grita Pâmela, também assustando Hermione.

- Ele diz dizendo, é um idiota!

- E o que você vai fazer? – pergunta Pâmela.

- Fazer o que? – Hermione não entende.

- Fazer com ele, ele te usa, te magoa...

- Te engana. – completa Thereza.

- E o que eu posso fazer com ele? – pergunta Hermione

- Mesmo eu não sendo muito a favor disso, você tem que se vingar. – diz Pam.

- Concordo com a Pam, apenas um tapa na cara não é o suficiente, nem que você deixasse ele em UTI seria o suficiente. – fala Thereza. – E Pam, não diga que você não é vingativa, porque você é.

- EU! – fala Pam inocentemente, apontando para si mesma.

- Não se faça de inocente, lembra aquela vez no parquinho, você tinha 8 anos, a menina te chamou de idiota e você colou chiclete no cabelo dela. Ela saiu chorando porque teve que cortar o cabelo.

- Mas eu era uma criança, e também quem manda a menina me chamar de idiota. – se defende Pam.

- Ta, mas e aquela vez que você ferrou a Samantha na prova de história da magia, e a deixou mal falada na escola. Isso foi ano passado, não era mais uma criança.

- Queria o que? A vadia transou com o meu namorado.

- É, se eu fosse você teria feito o mesmo ou pior.

- Ta, mas agora vamos ao que interessa a Mi.

- Eu sou o que eu interessa?! – fala Mi surpresa.

- É claro né. Vem cá essa Parvati retardada que ficou com o seu namorado, Ela é popular? – pergunta Thereza.

- É, ela é daquele tipo patricinha que já ficou com metade dos guris da escola.

- Ok, você vai se tornar mais popular do que ela. – fala Pam.

- Eu! Como? Nem sou bonita. – se reprime Hermione.

- PARA! Você é linda Mi, só você que não vê. – fala Thereza.

- Concordo com a Thereza. Você é linda, só que não se cuida direito, e de tanto achar que é feia os outros também podem te achar feia. – diz Pâmela.

- Nós iremos te transformar amiga. – diz Thereza.

- Pâmela Personal Style. – fala Pam colocando óculos escuros e fazendo uma pose.

- Já falei que tu é estranha? – pergunta Thereza olhando arregalado para Pam.

- Já, mas tu é mais estranha do que eu? – fala Pam.

- Não... – Thereza olha para o lado, onde não tinha ninguém. – PORRA DÁ PRA PARA DE FALAR?

Hermione olhou assustada para a mais nova amiga e perguntou:

- Com... Com quem você falou?

- Eu não disse que ela é mais estranha do que eu? Ela fala com espíritos. – Pam praticamente sussurra na ultima frase.

- EU não falo com espíritos, ELES que falam comigo. E quem eu mandei ficar quieta tava falando nos meus ouvidos desde que a Mi chegou, só ficou quieta quando a Mi contou a história dela.

- Nossa! Isso sim é estranho! – fala Mi. – Mas até que é legal.

- Seria legal, se eles não ficassem te enchendo o saco direto.

- Mas você gosta que eles fiquem falando contigo e te pedindo favores. Uma vez eles não falaram contigo e você ficou toda preocupada. Ri horrores naquele dia.

- Claro! Eu estranhei, mas porque você disse que riu horrores?

- Você ficava andando de um lado pro outro, foi muito engraçado.

- Ok, mas agora vamos voltar ao nosso foco principal, a Mi!

- Que tem eu?!

- Ok, iremos ser as suas fadas madrinhas! – fala Thereza.

- Hum... Mais sortuda que a cinderela, que só teve uma. – fala Pam.

- Eu estou sendo comparada com a Cinderela, que lindo! – fala Mi com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Ok, agora vamos levar a Cinderela para um lugar. – diz Thereza, Pâmela pega Mi pelo pulso e vai abrir a porta.

- Vamos para onde?

- Para o primeiro passo da transformação da nova Hermione.

Continua...

N/A: Eu sei q demorei, mas tenho motivos não muito convincentes para isso. É que tenho uma cabeça travada, e quando eu ia começar a escrever o cap. Me vinha idéias para outras fics, então eu acabei deixando essa de lado.

O cap ta pronto desde terça, mas eu não encontrei a minha beta no MSN antes, por isso agora q to postando.

N/A2: Não coube tudo q eu queria nesse cap, então o próximo continuará sendo sobre a viagem da Mi e talvez eu faça um cap bônus mostrando como ficou o pessoal de Hogwarts, enquanto a Mi viajava. Mas só vou começar a escrever quando os coments aparecerem ( vcs sabem q sou movida a coments).

Donna Trash': Me emocione com a sua review(quase chorei msm). Muito linda, obrigada, ninguém precisa de um monte de reviews se tem a sua! Nossa nem te conheço, já te adoro! Espero que você tenha gostado do cap, se não gostou me avisa q tento melhorar.

Um beijão a vc, Lais,Vanessa,Lina,Juh,Roberta,Vitória e Carla. Que acompanham a fic!

Yura-Chan: Que bom q vc gostou da fic! Estou pensando seriamente em fazer a fic D/H, o Harry ta sendo muito idiota até pra mim. Obrigada por comentar amore, amei a sua review! Se voc~e não gostou do capitulo me avisa ok?

Beijão ;*

Beijos a todos!!!

N/B1: Hamhamm (Jéh pigarreando) ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Vai dizer q eu estava sumida do msn?? Qualé amada vc q tava hauahuahauhauhau... O cap ta ótimoo adoreeiee!! Depois vo lá comenta ta?? Agora vo manda o cap. pra vc de volta se naum morro XD rsrsrsrsrs


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

**Ela não é mais a mesma**

_- Eu estou sendo comparada com a Cinderela, que lindo! – fala Mi com os olhinhos brilhantes._

_- Ok, agora vamos levar a Cinderela para um lugar. – diz Thereza, Pâmela pega Mi pelo pulso e vai abrir a porta._

_- Vamos para onde?_

_- Para o primeiro passo da transformação da nova Hermione. _

_*--*--*--*--*_

- Para onde vocês estão me levando? – Hermione pergunta pela milésima vez, e como nas outras vezes não obteve uma reposta.

Elas já estavam dentro da limusine. Indo para onde? Hermione não sabia, e cansara de perguntar, então virou-se para o lado e fechou a cara emburrada para as outras.

- Ui, ficou emburrada, desfaz essa cara que já chegamos! – fala Pâm, saindo do carro seguida pelas outras.

Hermione olha atônica para o estabelecimento pintado todo de... rosa, mas não um rosa comum era uma mistura de rosa Pink misturado com rosa chiclete.

- Tanto mistério para me trazerem para um salão de beleza?! – Mi quase grita na cara das duas, que se encolhem.

- Magoou! – fala Thereza acusadoramente. – E não é um simples salão de beleza é O salão de beleza.

- Concordo com a Tete, o próprio nome já diz "Pink Star". – Pâm faz gestos com as mãos visualizando o letreiro do estabelecimento.

- Isso é tão... – Hermione não encontra palavras.

- Rosa?! É eu sei. – diz Pâmela.

As três se encaram por momento.

- Vamos Mi. – Thereza fala puxando-a, mas esta não sai do mesmo lugar.

- É rosa demais pra mim.

- Não fique com medo criança! Eu fiquei mais bonita ainda, se é que era possível aqui, neste lugar. – fala Pâmela calmamente, com o rosto angelical, mas suas feições logo vão mudando e acrescenta assustadoramente: – AGORA PARA DE BESTEIRA E ENTRA NESSA PORRA DE UMA VEZ!

Hermione arregala os olhos, se gruda em Thereza e entra no salão.

- Ela me assusta. – Mi fala sussurrando, olhando para os lados.

- A mim também, a mim também. – Thereza dá leves palmadinhas no braço da garota, tranqüilizando-a. – Você vai amar esse lugar, o meu cabelo esta assim, lindo e maravilhoso graças ao...

- CHUCK!

- PÂMELA!

Os dois se abraçam, fazia tempo que não se viam. Chuck tem aproximadamente uns 28 anos, cabelos com mexas loiras, estava vestindo uma calça jeans (digamos que um pouco justa demais), uma camiseta lilás com detalhes rosa.

- Pâm quanto tempo, você está linda. E você também Thereza. – ele fala abraçando as duas.

- Chuck esta é minha prima Hermione, ela veio da Inglaterra. – ela fala apresentando Hermione que dá um leve sorriso.

- Nós queremos que você á transforme. – diz Thereza.

Chuck olha Hermione de cima pra baixo, não demonstrava emoções, ficou apenas olhando-a pensativo.

"_OMG! Por que ele ta me olhando tanto? Estou em estado tão deplorável assim?... Essa cara que ele está fazendo ta me deixando com medo, com o nome que ele tem não é lá muito consolador... Será que ele é o Chuck o boneco assassino numa versão mais afeminada?!... Pare de pensar besteiras Mi! Onde está aquela garota ajuizada de Hogwarts? Será que ficou em lá? *O*"_

- Hum... Vai ser difícil, muito difícil. – Chuck fala finalmente, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. – Mas não á nada que Chuck Miller não consiga fazer!

- O que você vai fazer nela? – pergunta Pâmela.

Chuck faz Mi dar uma voltinha, a analisa novamente.

- Tudo vou fazer tudo. Mas por que vocês querem mudar a garota?

- É que... – Começa Pâm, mas é interrompida por Hermione.

- A verdade foi que me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo. Após ele terminar com a namorada dele me pediu em namoro...

- OH que lindo! Você quer ficar mais bonita para o seu namorado? – Chuck deduz com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- Na verdade, o meu namorado me usou para fazer ciúmes na ex dele, vi os dois se beijando no meio da escola. Resultado: Fui trocada e fiquei com fama de corna! – ela fala um pouco abalada com a situação, quem dera fosse o que Chuck deduzira.

Chuck ficou pasmo, pegou um lencinho do bolso e começou a chorar.

- Isso... é tão... triste. – ele fala entre soluços.

- Er... Não precisa chorar. – fala Mi sem graça, tentando consolá-lo.

Chuck suspira fundo.

- Pronto! Recuperei-me.

Ele dá um abraço em Hermione deixando-a um pouco assustada. Olha-a fixamente e diz:

- O seu ex-namorado vai se arrepender de ter menosprezado e usado você. Vou te transformar na garota mais bonita da Inglaterra!

Hermione se emociona com as palavras de Chuck, ela já amava o cabeleireiro gay que estava sendo tão gentil.

- Obrigada. – fala sem graça.

- Oh que cena linda! – diz Thereza.

- Linda mesmo, mas agora vamos para ação!

- Tudo bem! Vou chamar reforço, MEL, BEL, KEL, LEL! (N/A: É tudo El)

Dois homens e duas mulheres aparecem rapidamente.

- Crianças essa é Hermione Granger! Mel você fará as unhas delas, Kel e Lel vocês dois serão o meu reforço e Bel você irá depilá-la todinha.

- Peraí quem falou em depilar?! Eu não vou depilar nada, dói! – Mi fala desesperadamente.

- Mi não precisa ficar com medo, dói pra caralho mas depois passa. – fala Thereza sabiamente.

- É, a Mi vai se depilar e pronto! Querido Chuck, enquanto você fica na árdua tarefa de mudar a Mi, eu quero mudar o meu cabelo.

- Ok, o Jason (N/A: Um sem El *O*) vai cuidar do seu cabelo, o que você quer fazer?

- Uma mexa rosa, estilo Avril Lavigne.

- Vai ficar linda em você fofa!

- Já que todos vão mexer no cabelo, quero fazer um relaxamento para passar o tempo. – fala Thereza.

- Então vamos todos se acomodar nas cadeiras que o trabalho já vai começar! Vou levar a Mi para a sala emergencial.

- Sala o que?

- Você ficará numa sala separada das demais, você é um caso especial, não te deixarei apenas bonita, te deixarei deslumbrante.

*--*--*--*

- Não! Já disse que não!

- Por que você não quer que eu pinte o seu cabelo de loiro, vai ficar lindo! – ele fala bufando.

- Porque eu não quero.

- Ok então. – ele pega um manto preto e tapa o espelho.

- Por que tapar o espelho?! – ela fala um pouco assustada, afinal não sabia o que iam fazer com ela.

- Para fazer surpresa! E você tem que confiar mais no cabeleireiro menina! – Chuck diz, lavando o cabelo dela. – Vou escurecer um pouco o seu cabelo e deixar os seus cachos soltos e definidos.

Ele acaba de lavar o cabelo da garota a trás até cadeira.

- Agora senta quietinha, Kel faz massagem no pé nela quando a Bel começar a depilação. Agora mãos a obra!

*--*--*--*--*--*

- Nossa que demora! Já pintei o cabelo, fiz as unhas, fui no barzinho comer, e o Chuck ainda não acabou com a Mi. – fala Pâmela impaciente sentando-se ao lado de Thereza.

- Calma! Essas coisas demoram mesmo. Ela só está lá quatro horas! – Thereza fala olhando o relógio.

Pâm bufa e não fala nada.

Depois de meia hora Chuck aparece com um sorriso radiante.

- Olá girls! – ele fala fazendo reverencias. – Preparem-se para conhecer a fabula, a magnífica, a esplên...

- Mostra logo a Mi! – falam as duas impacientes.

Ele abaixa a cabeça tristemente e abre a porta.

Pâmela e Thereza ficam pasmas.

- OMG!

- Quem é ela?

Hermione apareceu na porta. Começaram a olha-lá pelos pés com um sapato escarpã 1o centímetros uma meia arrastão preta sobre suas pernas grossas e brancas, fazendo um contraste na pele branca. Um vestido justo preto e curto marcava as curvas acentuadas. Um decote que só amostrava o que a morena podia ter. Um colar de ônix preto numa corrente prata dava a ela um ar mais sexy ainda. O vestido tinha listras irregulares verdes escuros. O cabelo dela estava solto e de lado com cachos abertos e mais morenos ainda. A maquiagem acentuava os olhos castanhos e os lábios vermelhos e brilhantes.

E para completar o look, uma mini tiara prata que dava um ar mais "menina".

- Fechem a boca meninas. – Mi diz dando uma voltinha. – E então? Como estou?

- Está linda! – fala Thereza.

- Você está _quase _mais bonita que eu. – fala Pâmela como sempre nada modesta.

- Ela está mais bonita que você. – Diz Thereza. – Só não ta mais bonita que EU.

- Como são modestas, chego até a me emocionar. – fala Chuck fingindo emoção.

- Mi! O seu cabelo está lindo... E onde conseguiram essas roupas? – pergunta Thereza.

- Ah, enquanto a Pâmela devorava aquela coisa gordurosa, que vocês chamam de pizza, e você bebia aquela coisa que dá estrias (refrigerante). O Joe, da loja super... super que tem ali na esquina veio aqui, com alguns modelitos, e me ajudou com a Mi. – fala Chuck, orgulhoso de sim mesmo.

- Mi vem aqui! Dá um abraço. – fala Pâmela, abraçando Mi. – Eu sou a melhor fada madrinha que existe!

Mi sai do abraço de Pam, vai até o espelho e se olha novamente.

- Sei lá, não está muito justo? Nunca usei uma roupa tão ousada assim antes.

- Para de besteira! Está linda! – diz Thereza indo até ela e ajeitando a tiara da amiga.

- Obrigada meninas! E mais obrigada ainda Chuck! – Mi abraça Chuck. – Você é demais!

- Eu sei! – ele fala rindo e suspirando.

- Quanto é que eu te devo? – pergunta Mi.

- Oh querida! Não se preocupe, pra você _hoje _eu vou fazer de graça. – ele fala sorridente. – Essa vai ser a minha boa ação do ano!

- Obrigada então! – ela fala encolhendo os ombros, e o abraçando.

Eles conversam mais um tempo, e depois se despedem.

- Vamos pra casa! – diz Pâmela no caminho á limusine – Depois iremos para o shopping.

- Tem mais ainda?! – Mi pergunta surpresa.

- Claro! Depois do shopping tem os nossos conselhos básicos, depois vai rolar umas baladas, festas, azarações e blábláblá – fala Thereza.

- Você não pensou que ia ser só isso. Pensou? – Hermione abre a boca mas Pâm não a deixa responder, logo completa: - É Mione, você tem muito a aprender.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ooi tem alguém em casa? – Pâmela pergunta para o vazio, elas tinham acabado de chegar.

- Não tem ninguém! – fala Dorothy, uma das empregadas, vindo da cozinha. – Seus pais e os outros Granger saíram agora pouco.

- E Dean? – nesta vez quem pergunta é Thereza.

- Este eu nunca sei onde está. Agora se me dão licença, tenho afazeres a terminar. – Dorothy fala se retirando.

-Vem Mi, vamos para cima. Depois te mostraremos para os outros. – fala Thereza puxando-a pelo braço e começando a subir as escadas.

- Olá meninas! – grita Dean da porta, pois pelo visto acabara de chegar.

- Oi maninho querido do coração que eu tanto amo! – fala Pâmela indo até ele, juntamente com as outras.

- Nossa Pâm, quanto falsidade! – diz Dean rindo. Ele olha para a garota ao lado de Pâmela e não a reconhece. – Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga? – ele fala visivelmente interessado.

As três começaram a rir deixando Dean um pouco confuso.

- Por que estão rindo? Falei algo errado?

- Não, não foi isso é que essa... – Pâmela começa a falar, mas Hermione a interrompe.

- Meu nome é Blair. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela fala deixando a voz um pouco mais rouca e lhe estendendo a mão.

Dean pega a mão da garota e a beija.

- O prazer é todo meu. – ele fala sensualmente.

Pâmela e Thereza começam a rir descontroladamente.

- Dean você não a reconhece? – pergunta Pâm, e o garoto apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.

- É a Hermione seu bobo. – diz Thereza acabando com o suspense.

- Mas... Como... Não... Hã? – ele fica embasbacado.

- Olá Dean. – Mi fala com a voz normal.

- E-eu não te reconheci Hermione. – ele fala corando, estava envergonhado.

- É isso eu percebi. Mas não precisa ficar envergonhado, aliás você fica uma gracinha corando.

A última frase saiu sem querer da boca de Hermione, percebendo do que acabou de falar ela começa a ficar ruborizada.

- Q-quer dizer... q e-eu...é que...

- Não precisa ficar assim Hermione, você também fica uma gracinha corando. – ele sorri insinuadamente para ela, que retribui o sorriso.

- Ok. Deixa as cantadas para quando eu não estiver presente. – fala Pâmela interrompendo os olhares e sorrisos trocados entre eles dois.

- Vamos para cima Mi! Dean depois você continua essa _conversa_ com ela. – fala Thereza puxando a Mione para a escada.

Elas vão para o quarto de Pâmela.

- Huuuuuuum...

- Hum o que? – pergunta Mi inocentemente.

- Não se preocupe que eu te dou permissão pra ficar com o meu irmão. – fala Pâm tirando os sapatos e se jogando em um pufe.

- Quem falou em ficar com o seu irmão? – ela fala marotamente.

- Aham, vou fingir que acredito.

- Sabe Mi, você até que sabe mentir. – fala Thereza subitamente.

- Por quê? Não entendi.

- Quando você falou que se chamava Blair, foi muito convincente.

- Foi mesmo, mas de onde você tirou o nome Blair? – pergunta Pâm.

- Ah, é que eu assisto Gossip Girls (N/A: Pra quem não sabe GG é um seriado americano) e acho a Blair muito foda.

- Eu amo Gossip Girl! – fala Pâm com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ok que bom que vocês gostam de GG, mas mudando de assunto. – fala Thereza. – Pâm e eu temos uma coisa para te falar Mione.

- E o que seria? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- Eu e Thereza vamos fazer uma espécie de intercambio. – Pâmela começa a falar.

- Vamos representar a nossa escola e terminar o último ano em outra instituição. – fala Thereza. - Estávamos pensando em Beauxbatons... Mas como lá só tem patricinhas idiotas e nos te amamos decidimos... -

- Que vamos para Hogwarts! – conclui Pâm.

Hermione fica atônita.

- Fala alguma coisa. – as duas perguntam assustadas.

Mi dá um sorriso e ás abraça.

- Vocês são demais. – diz Mi com lágrimas nos olhos. – Hogwarts não vai mais ser a mesma com vocês duas lá.

- Ha, mais não vai mesmo. – fala Pâm.

- Vocês vão para lá quando?

- Não sabemos ao certo, mas acho que em menos de duas semanas. – diz Thereza.

- Ou seja, quando você chegar a Hogwarts, em menos de uma semana estaremos lá. – diz Pâm.

- Quero ver esse tal de Harry de perto.

- Falando em Harry, você tem que ferra ele um pouquinho que tal...

- Um pouquinho não.

- Tete não interrompa. Mi você tem que se popular, mas não apenas popular você tem que ser A popular, e para ser A popular você tem que saber humilhar. (N/A: Frase tirada da própria Pâm *O*)

- E pra que eu vou querer ser popular?

- Você não aprendeu nada?! Se você ser tornar popular, portas se abriram, poderá fazer quase tudo, e assim se vingar daqueles que te fizeram mal. – nesta vez quem fala é Thereza.

- Ok, eu entendi. Tenho que ser popular, malvada, ousada, mas ao mesmo tempo meiga e inocente, fazer o estilo de rostinho de anjinho, mas ser uma diabinha por dentro.

- Eu só disse pra ser popular, mas tudo bem. – fala Thereza.

- Oh, a Mimi ta aprendendo. – suspira Pâm.

- Não me chame de Mimi.

- Ok, vamos ver se os pais da Mi já chegaram e vamos para o shopping. – fala Pâmela. – Mas antes de ir para o shopping eu quero passar num lugar primeiro.

- Que lugar? O que você quer fazer?

- Quero botar um piercing no nariz.

- uhul mudança radical. Primeiro a mexa, agora o piercing. – fala Thereza.

- Depois vem as tatuagens? – fala Mi ironicamente. – Começando com uma tribal.

- Até que não seria mal. – responde Pâmela.

As três começam a rir.

*-*-*-*-*-*

A semana se sucedeu rapidamente. Os pais de Hermione ficaram embasbacados com a mudança de sua filha, mas aprovaram, principalmente a Sra. Granger que sabia que através de tantos livros se escondia uma bela mulher. Hermione renovou o seu guarda-roupa, e trocou as vestes largas e grandes de Hogwarts por outras mais justas e curtas. Além da mudança por fora e por dentro na qual Hermione foi submetida durante aquela semana, ela criou novas amizades, Thereza e Pâmela já se mostravam grandes amigas, além das novas pessoas que ela conhecera em algumas festas que fora com a prima e Thereza. Com Dean teve um caso passageiro. Em uma semana ela amadurecera e crescera mais do que os seis anos em Hogwarts.

E agora se despedia de todos. Dos tios, primos e da amiga.

- Espero vocês em Hogwarts. – fala Hermione para Thereza e Pâmela, em meio á um abraço coletivo.

- Hogwarts que nós aguarde. – fala Pâmela.

- Faremos história lá. – diz Thereza.

- Posso interromper? – pergunta Dean vindo de trás. – Tem um minuto para mim Hermione?

- Claro. – diz Mi.

Eles saem da vista dos outros e Dean começa a falar:

- Sentirei sua falta.

- Eu também. – fala corando.

- Você me escreve? Sei que lá não tem correio, mas tem uma coruja e pode fazer isso. – ele sorri. Todos já sabiam que Hermione e Pâmela são bruxas, ficaram surpresos no começo mais logo se acostumaram.

- Claro que eu te escreverei. – ela dá um sorriso maroto.

Ele se aproxima dela, seus dedos alisam a face de Hermione, ele á pega delicadamente pela nuca e beija, um beijo demorado e profundo, um beijo de despedida.

- Você é especial Mi. Sentirei saudades. – ele fala após o beijo, ainda abraçados.

- Eu também. – ela dá um leve selinho dele e se afasta. – Adeus Dean.

- Adeus Mi.

Ela se junta aos seus pais, se despedi coletivamente e entra no carro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A viagem de volta foi rápida, logo já estavam em Londres.

Quando Hermione e seus pais chegaram em casa já estava escurecendo. Hermione foi para cima tomar banho. John e Jane estavam esticados no sofá quando escutaram batidas na porta.

- Quem será que é? Acabamos de chegar. – fala John um pouco irritada, ele estava lendo um de seus gibis e não gostava de ser interrompido enquanto lia seus preciosos gibis.

- Calma John, vou ver quem é. – Jane foi atender a porta.

Por trás da porta havia um meio gigante com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá Sra. Granger. – Hagrid fala, dando um aperto de mão em Jane. – Vim buscar Hermione.

- Ela está lá em cima se arrumando entre. – Jane dá passagem para o gigante entrar. – Pensei que viriam amanhã.

- Sim, mas achamos que seria mais fácil para ela, ir de noite, na hora do jantar, para amanhã ser mais fácil para ela estudar. – fala Hagrid – Onde está Hermione?

- Está tomando banho, daqui a pouco ela desce. – falou a Sr. Granger. – Aceita uma xícara de chá?

- Hum... Sim.

Ela o serviu com uma xícara de chá e começaram a conversar. Em alguns minutos Hermione já se junta á eles.

- Olá Hagrid! – ela fala.

- Sim? Eu á conheço? – ele fala confuso.

- Hagrid... Sou eu Hermione. – ela ri.

- Her...mio...ne? – o meio gigante fica perplexo, ela estava irreconhecível. – Nossa como você mudou garota!

- Eu sei, vou arrumar algumas coisas e pegar as malas. – ela começa a falar. – Essa roupa está boa? Não ta muito simples? – vira-se perguntando á mãe. Ela usava uma blusa de mangas listradas, uma saia pregada curta e botas pretas cano-longo.

- Está ótimo querida.

- Eu acho que ta muito simples, mas tudo bem, lá eu vou ter que botar o uniforme mesmo. – ela fala subindo ás escadas.

Dá uma ajeitada superficial no seu quarto, colocou os seus livros e pergaminhos na mala que não desfizera. Pegou mais duas malas e saiu.

- Pronto! Vamos! – ela fala descendo ás escadas, e se desdobrando para levar as três malas. Hagrid á ajuda, pegando duas malas.

- Você veio com só uma mala e está voltando com três. – fala o Sr. Granger balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Tchau pai, mãe.

Eles se despedem.

- Nossa Mione, você realmente mudou, ontem mesmo era uma garotinha. – Hagrid fala enquanto andavam até um beco para aparatar.

- As garotinhas crescem. – é apenas o que ela fala.

Eles sumiram na escurão do beco e aparataram na frente dos portões de Hogwarts.

- Chegamos! – Hagrid diz indo abrir os portões.

"_Hogwarts! Em apenas uma semana já senti saudades, afinal esta é como se fosse a minha segunda casa. O que será que vai ser daqui pra frente? Eu não sei, só sei que nada será igual. Pensei que eu voltaria curada das minhas feridas, mas agora que olho para esse castelo, vejo que as feridas do meu coração continuam intactas e se algum dia cicatrizar, ainda continuará as cicatrizes que me fará lembrar de toda a dor que um dia senti." _

- Hermione você não vem?! – pergunta Hagrid, fazendo-a despertar de seus devaneios.

Ela balança a cabeça positivamente e entra.

Eles entram numa carruagem, que os leva até o castelo.

- Pronto Mione! Daqui á alguns minutos começa o jantar, todos já devem estar no salão. Quer ajuda com as malas?

- Não, obrigada pela ajuda Hagrid!

Ela se despediu, começa a subir as escadas e logo se arrepende de não ter aceitado a ajuda do meio gigante. Demorou um pouco mais conseguiu subir as escadas.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor viu uma cena que não gostaria de ver, pelo menos não no momento. As feridas se abriam, mas desta vez ela estava preparada, não sentiu dor, magoa, nada... Apenas um vazio, um grande vazio. Ela não estava possessa de raiva, mas as palavras proferidas pelas amigas americanas passavam em sua mente, estava farta do sofrimento que passava por causa dele. Se perguntarem se tem algo que Hermione Jane Granger se arrependeu de fazer, a resposta será: De ter se apaixonado por Harry Potter.

Continua...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Leiam a nota

N/A: Olá leitores queridos! Sei que demorei, mas relevem, vcs sabem que eu sou lerda msm xD. E aí o q acharam do capitulo? Eu particularmente gostei, não ta tããão ruim assim. Espero de verdade q vcs tenham gostado.

Alguns de vcs(tipo, td mundo) devem estar se perguntando: Essa fic não é de vingança? ENTÃO ONDE TÁ A VINGANÇA?

Eu respondo timidamente: Eu sei que as coisas estão indo lerdas, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, e é a partir de agora que as coisas vão começar á esquentar. E a vingança, vingança msm vai ser mais lá pro final da fic. Então acompanhem a fic, e saberão o final. (:O claro q se vcs acompanharem a fic saberão o final)

O próximo capítulo será o bônus, mas este só sairá com comentários então: COMENTEM!!!

**LEIAM:**

Quando comecei a escrever esta fic seria uma H/H, mas agora estou pensando em mudar para D/H. Então vcs escolhem, preferem H/H ou D/H? Deixem uma review com a resposta.

Respostas reviews:

Yuria-Chan: Q bom q vc gostou, fico muito feliz! E sim, elas ajudaram a Mione. Eu acho q vai ser uma D/H depende do q os leitores escolherem (+ tenho quase certeza q vai ser Draomione. O Draco não apareceu nesse cap, mas no bônus ele vai aparecer, na verdade a partir de agora é que ele aparecerá na fic. Beijinhos e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

Uchiha-Math: Q bom q vc se divertiu lendo, pq eu me divertir escrevendo. Obrigada por comentar amore. Beijinhos ;*

Violett M : Eu tbm gostei do priminho dela (queria um desse pra mim aushaushuahu) só não queria ter um pesadelo desses p mim. Fico feliz q vc tenha gostado da fic. Vc lê três fics minhas, quase todas (ai q emoção). Bigado pela review. BeijOOs

Donna Trash': Eu tava me perguntando se alguém ia ri com o pauzinho de bater em bandido (bem, alguém riu). Q bom q vc gostou do cap, Eu tbm axo o meu Dean interessante ( se desse eu fazia um real p mim, + infelizmente não dá ). HA + o Harry idiota vai ficar com ciúmes sim, e só de ver ela voltando vai dar um arrependimeeeeeeeeeento.

Morar em internato deve ser phoda msm, quando fico 5 dias sem net já quase morro, 15 eu morro.

Beijinhos p vc e p as garotas (diga a elas q eu fico muito feliz sabendo q tão gostando da fic).

Se puderem me digam o q tão achando da fic!

Beijinhos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Bônus

**Em Hogwarts...**

Gina e Luna foram ao quarto de Hermione procurá-la, pois esta ainda não havia ido tomar café, mas não a encontraram.

- Onde será que ela está? – comenta Luna para Gina, enquanto iam em direção ao salão principal.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – fala a ruiva suspirando.

- Procurando alguém? – fala um certo loiro com um certo tom de ironia.

- Não é do seu interesse_ Malfoy_- fala Gina nada educada.

- Quanta grosseria Weasley! – diz Draco fingindo estar ofendido. – Estou apenas fazendo uma pergunta.

- Estamos procurando a Hermione, quer nos ajudar a procurá-la? – pergunta Luna sorrindo com uma cara de... bem, com uma cara de Luna.

- Luna! – repreende Gina com um olhar de como quem diz: "_Não era pra falar nada sua anta!"._

- Que foi. – pergunta a loira inocentemente.

- Eu sei onde a Granger está. – fala Draco interrompendo a conversa 'produtiva' das duas.

- E onde ela está? – pergunta Gina surpresa.

– Não acredito que ela não falou para vocês?! As ditas melhores amigas dela. – fala o loiro fingindo estar horrorizado.

- Fala logo!

- Ela está em outro país. –fala rindo, abrindo espaço entre as duas. – Agora me dêem licença que tenho mais o que fazer.

- Ainda não entendi. – diz Luna depois de alguns minutos.

- A Mione foi viajar e nem nos avisou. – fala Gina com raiva.

- Quem foi viajar? – pergunta Simas que acabara de chegar.

- A Hermione, ela foi embora. – fala Gina puxando Luna pelo braço, deixando Simas sozinho.

"_Não acredito! A Granger saiu do colégio! Para sempre, só por causa do que aconteceu entre a Parvati e o Potter, tem gente que não agüenta uma traição mesmo. Eu preciso contar pro Dino!". _Pensa Simas, saindo correndo contar a _'fofoca'_ para Dino.

*-*-*-*-*

Simas contou para Dino, que contou para Lilá, que contou para Parvati, que contou para o resto de Hogwarts.

Todos estavam comentando o boato de que Hermione Granger, não agüentando o fato de ser traída, deixou Hogwarts para sempre. Mas o que não sabiam é que realmente eram apenas boatos, Hermione não deixou Hogwarts. Apenas tirou umas _'férias' _por uma semana.

*-*-*-*-*

- COMO ASSIM ELA FOI EMBORA?! – pergunta Rony vermelho à Neville, que acabara de contar o que toda a Hogwarts estava comentando.

- Calma cara. Só estou falando o que me disseram. – fala ele se encolhendo, pois o ruivo estava com muita raiva.

- Tudo bem. Não é sua culpa. – Rony suspira, e conta até 10 tentando se acalmar. – É CULPA DELE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele aponta para Harry que acaba de chagar.

- O que tem eu? – pergunta o moreno assustado com a súbita acusação de Rony, por algo que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era.

- Seu idiota! Ela foi embora por sua causa! – acusa Rony se controlando para não avançar em Harry.

- Quem foi embora? – ele pergunta sem entender.

- Hermione. Ela foi embora de Hogwarts por sua culpa.

- Co-como assim? A Mione foi embora? É uma brincadeira, não é? – Harry não acredita nas palavras do ruivo.

- Não é brincadeira nenhuma. Ela saiu de Hogwarts, acho que pediu transferência. E a culpa é sua, o que você fez com ela a magoou muito. – fala Rony acalmando-se, e deixando Harry sozinho.

Rony foi procurar Gina, não demorou muito a achou sentada nas escadas conversando algo com Luna.

- Oi Gina, preciso te contar uma coisa. – fala seriamente.

- Ahn? Fala logo! – diz Gina preocupada, raramente via o irmão tão sério assim.

- É sobre a Mione. Ela foi embora de Hogwarts.

- Ah sim. Isso já sabemos, ela foi viajar. – fala Gina aliviada.

- Isso é horrível! Como ela pôde pedir transferência? Tudo por causa do Harry, agora ele está lá com cara de tacho, provavelmente se culpando. – fala Rony se sentando ao lado de Luna.

As duas não entenderam. Desde quando Hermione pedira transferência? Pelo o que elas sabiam, era só uma viagem de uma semana.

- Não! A Hermione não... ai!– Luna não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Gina deu um cutucão nela e lhe lançou um olhar de como quem diz: _"Não fala nada, fica quieta!"_

- Ai o que Luna? –pergunta Rony.

- Ai... Ai, ai, ai a minha amiga foi embora que triste.

- Por que a Mi foi fazer uma coisa dessas? – pergunta Gina achando um absurdo.

- Acho que foi por impulso. – fala Rony indignado, como Hermione pôde fazer isso?

*-*-*-*-*

- Por que você não me deixou contar a verdade ao Rony? – pergunta Luna a caminho para a aula de adivinhação.

- Por que ele contaria ao Harry. – fala Gina como se fosse muito óbvio.

- E...?

- Pensa um pouco loira! Harry deve estar se culpando por Hermione ter partido, ou seja, deve estar sofrendo. E ele merece um castigo pelo que fez a nossa amiga.

- Ata. Mas acho que isso não vai dar certo! E quando Hermione voltar?

- Quando ela voltar não importa. O que importa é que ele vai ficar com peso na consciência por uma semana inteirinha.

*-*-*-*-*

"_Não acredito que ela fez isso! E por minha causa! Que grande idiota estúpido você é Harry James Potter."_

Harry estava se culpando por Hermione ter ido embora. Nunca pensou que ela se comportaria deste jeito. Até tinha esperanças e uma certa certeza de que ele e ela voltariam a ser amigos como eram antes. Mas não! Ela foi embora, e eles nunca mais seriam amigos. A ficha de Harry estava caindo, ele se comportara como um idiota. Usara Hermione e ainda por cima a traíra, talvez não conscientemente, mas a traíra.

*-*-*-*-*

Sentado embaixo de uma árvore, Draco lia tranqüilamente. Até que a viu se aproximar, estranhou o fato.

- O que você quer Weasley? – pergunta direto quando ela senta ao seu lado.

- Olá pra você também! Eu vou muito bem obrigada!

- Chegue logo ao assunto.

- Estão dizendo por aí, que... – ela hesita por um momento. – que a Hermione foi viajar.

- Eu sei que ela foi viajar. Eu te falei lembra? – fala um pouco irritado.

- Claro que eu me lembro. O que estou dizendo, é que em Hogwarts ocorreu um boato de que a Hermione foi viajar pra nunca mais voltar. Está entendendo? – pergunta um pouco impaciente.

- Ta e daí? É só dizer a verdade. – fala Draco como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Esse é o xis da questão, eu não quero que ninguém saiba que ela foi viajar apenas por uma semana. E preciso que você não conte a ninguém, deixe que pensem que ela pediu transferência.

- Ok, eu fico quieto. Mas por que você está fazendo isso? – pergunta curioso.

- Para uma pessoa aprender uma lição. Obrigada por ficar em silêncio Malfoy. Até mais. – ela se levanta e sai em direção às portas do castelo.

Draco volta a sua atenção para o livro.

*-*-*-*-*

- Eu estou tão feliz! – fala Parvati, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Lilá, só havia elas na sala comunal.

- Por quê? – pergunta Lilá, imaginando a resposta da outra.

- Você sabe o porquê. A sonsa da Granger pediu transferência, deixando o caminho livre. – fala suspirando.

- Mas dizem que o Harry está um pouco abalado com a transferência dela. Ele nem foi ás aulas hoje. – fala Lilá, desfazendo o sorriso de Parvati.

- Que seja! Melhor assim, como a boa amiga que eu sou, vou fazer o trabalho de ir consolá-lo. – diz com um sorriso malicioso.

*-*-*-*-*

Dois dias se passaram. Rony se acalmou e voltou a falar com Harry, eles não conseguiam ficar brigados por muito tempo. Ainda havia comentários sobre a suposta transferência de Hermione.

*-*-*-*-*

Harry não via Parvati á três dias, somente nas aulas. Mas ele estava tão desligado do mundo, que não via e escutava ninguém durante as aulas e fora delas também. A culpa pela transferência de Hermione, já não era tão forte assim.

Já passava da meia noite, e todos estavam dormindo. Harry está pensando sozinho na sala comunal, pois não conseguia dormir.

Pensava em assuntos diversos, desde Quadribol até _ela. _Até que escuta passos e a vê na sua frente.

- Não consegue dormir? Pesadelos? – pergunta a voz feminina.

- Apenas não consigo dormir. E você o que faz acordada à uma hora dessas? – pergunta sem se importar com a resposta.

- Pesadelos. – fala Parvati se sentando ao lado dele.

Eles ficam em silêncio. Harry olhava para um ponto fixo, sem dar atenção á ela.

- Você está bem? – pergunta ela.

- Por que não estaria? – fala olhando para ela.

- Você anda tão distraído. É por causa da Granger? – como ele não responde ela continua falando. – Se for por causa dela, não se culpe. Ela foi embora porque quis. E se ela nem ao menos se despediu dos amigos, talvez não fosse realmente sua amiga.

- Não fale mal dela. Ela era uma grande amiga, até que eu estraguei tudo. – fala frio.

- Tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu só não quero te ver triste. – ela põe a mão no queixo dele, o fazendo olhá-la. – sabe por quê? Por que eu te amo.

- Não fale isso Parvati. – diz se afastando.

- Ela não está mais aqui. E EU estou, e te amo. Te amo muito, volta pra mim? Podemos voltar a sermos o que era antes. E eu prometo que não serei mais tão infantil.

Ela se aproxima dele, põe as mão em seu peito. E o beija, ele hesita, mas acaba correspondendo ao beijo. Eles se beijam demoradamente.

- Voltaremos a ser um casal? – ela pergunta olhando fixamente para os olhos dele. – Ela não vai mais voltar, ela te abandonou.

Abandonou. Ele nunca pensara nesta hipótese. Mas aquilo tinha um pouco de verdade, ela o abandonara. Ele a magoou primeiro, e ela partira. Não voltaria mais, nunca mais.

Ele beijou Parvati com força. Um beijo sem amor, mas uma coisa estava certa. Harry Potter e Parvati Patil voltariam a ser o casal 20 de Hogwarts. E logo pela manhã, o castelo inteiro estaria sabendo.

*-*-*-*-*

Quatro dias se passaram. Ninguém mais comentava sobre a 'transferência' de Hermione, tinham outras notícias mais novas para fofocar, como a volta do namoro de Harry e Parvati.

Gina e Luna estavam indo para o salão principal quando viram Harry e Parvati num dos seus eventuais amassos no corredor. Passaram despercebidas.

- Parabéns Ginevra Wesley! O seu plano maquiavélico deu certo, o Harry está sofrendo muito. – fala Luna irônica.

- Eu não pensei que ele ficaria com outra tão rápido assim, ok? – se defende Gina sentando-se, junto com a amiga.

- Ele não ficou com outra, ele voltou com a outra.

- Que seja! Eu só sei que provavelmente hoje ou amanhã a Mione volta. – fala sorrindo.

- Quero só ver a cara de todos com a volta de Hermione Granger. E quero ver a cara dela, quando souber o que você fez.

- Eu não fiz nada! Apenas não desmenti os boatos, que nem você.

- OK, ok.

*-*-*-*-*

Harry e Parvati se beijavam no meio do corredor, sem se importar se alguém os visse.

- Temos... que ir... pro...jantar. – fala Harry entre os beijos.

- Só mais um pouco. – pedi Parvati com um sorriso maroto voltando a beijá-lo.

Entre os beijos Harry vê alguém observando-os. Ele para bruscamente se afastando um pouco de Parvati.

A garota que os observava nada disse, lançou um olhar penetrante em Harry, pegou as suas malas e continuou a andar graciosamente.

Harry a admirava indo. Fascinara-se pela garota.

- Quem é ela? – pergunta Parvati com a sua voz esganiçada, mas ele não responde. – Harry você está me escutando?

- Eu não sei. – diz ele voltando a sua atenção para Parvati. – Vamos para o jantar. – completa indo em direção ao salão comunal.

Continua...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/A: Oiiiiiii! Depois de décadas finalmente postei! Tava até com saudades.

Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu realmente estive muito ocupada. Nunca estudei tanto como estou estudando esse ano. Teve uma semana que tive provas, segunda, terça, 2 na quarta, quinta e sexta-feira. Então tive que largar a fic por um tempinho.

E quando não estava estudando, batia uma preguiça e uma falta de inspiração. Então... demorei um pouco mais.

Vcs me deixaram mais confusa ainda. Auahsuahsuhsuhushhs.

Três reviews p H/H e três p D/H.

Eu to pensando em fazer dois finais diferentes, um p/ Draco/Hermione outro para Harry/Hermione. Então quem é D/H ou H/H, só lê o final do seu shipper preferido nessa fic. O q vcs acham? Se vcs acham q eu estou muito insegura em relação a minha própria fic, e q devo me decidir em um só shipper, podem falar. Please!

Desculpe a minha indecisão, mas eu só quero q esta fic agrada a todos, ou pelo menos quase todos q a leiam.

Respostas reviews:

Yuria-Chan: Olá! Vc está certa sobre o Harry, ele confundiu amor com amizade, não amizade com amor, mas agora já é tarde pra ele voltar atrás, vai ter q ralar muito. E quando ele vê a Herms com o Draco, vai se arrepender muuuuuuuuuito e ficar com um pouquinho de raiva tbm.

Espero q a sua saudade pelo Draquinho diminuiu um pouquinho nesse capitulo, ele apareceu. E a partir de agora o Draco irá aparecer mais na fic, digamos q ele terá um papel mais ativo.

Obrigada pelas constantes reviews (vc posta todos os capítulos *-*)

Beijinhos ;*

najla lazaretti:Gostei da sua sugestão da Mi ficar com o Dean, kk', daria menos confusão. Que bom q vc acha uma boa vingança a Mi ficar com o inimigo do Harry, mas não vai ser só isso q ela vai fazer.

Obrigada pelo comentário e por deixar a sua opinião! Beijinhos ;*

Alexia Black Potter :Oi! Q bom q vc está gostando da fic até agora, a vingança já ta chegando. As vingançinhas msm, já vem no próximo capitulo. Não postei muito rápido, mais postei!

Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos ;*

Ayame-Ta: Olá! Fico feliz q esteja amando a fic *-*. Só uma perguntinha vc disse q a fic ta diferente, outras pessoas já me disseram isso tbm. Só q eu não entendi direito, ta diferente como?

Obrigada por deixar uma review e é claro a sua opinião. Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.

Uchiha-Math: KKKKKKKK'

Que bom q vc adorou o capitulo e pelo visto o look da Mi tbm.

Obrigada pela review. Beijinhos ;*

H.R.S: A resposta é meio obvia. Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos ;*

Donna Trash ': Q bom q vc sempre volta. Fico feliz que esteja amando. O dean é muito fofo né? ( acho q vou fazer uma personagem chamada Tamara, p ficar com dean na fic. Hasuuhsaushaushuahsuhs). Tbm achei o visu da Mi phoda, uma amiga minha me ajudou a fazer o visu dela. Obrigada pela review! Suas reviews me incentivam! Beijinhos ;*

Beijinhos a todos!

N/B: Agora leiam minha nota tabmm!!!

Caraaa Amoo muito tudoo isso! To até me emocionando com essa fic jahauauhauhaua!! Depois eu dou minha opinião ta Tamarinhaaa?? (N/A: ta Jéssiquinha. P.S: Jéssiquinha me lembra a Prof de geografia. Kk')

BeijOOs À todos


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

**Ela está de volta e ainda melhor**

"_Mas é um babaca completo, nem me reconheceu..." _ela pensa enquanto joga as malas na sua cama. Senta-se exausta, a viagem fora cansativa e ela nem teve tempo para descansar decentemente.

"_Será que vou jantar? Ou deixo para dar o ar da minha graça amanhã durante a aula? Hum... Acho que durante a janta daria mais... 'impacto'". _

Ela se levanta. Despiu-se da sua roupa e coloca as vestis da escola, a saia estava bem mais curta, a blusa estava com os primeiros botões abertos dando um pequeno decote. Retoca a maquiagem, ajeita rapidamente o cabelo e suspirando fundo sai do seu quarto de monitora chefe para ir em direção ao salão comunal.

Todos já estavam sentados para o jantar. A comida já estava na mesa, mas antes de todos começarem a diretora McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos para dar alguns recados ditos importantes.

- Silêncio, por favor! Antes de começarem a jantar, quero pedir a atenção de todos. Primeiramente tenho um recado do zelador Filch, vocês estão cansados de saber que não pode ficar no corredor depois das 20h30min da noite, e NÃO é permitido se beijar no meio do corredor ou em qualquer lugar de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim a maioria dos alunos teimam em não seguir essas regras principalmente a última, então peço pela milésima vez que cumpram essas regras, afinal...

- Ai que saco! Novamente esse assunto. – sussurra Rony entediado para Harry.

- Como se alguém fosse cumprir alguma dessas regras. – fala Harry rindo. - Acho que Minerva e principalmente o zelador, precisam arrumar um namorado, e largar do pé dos alunos.

- É... Eu também preciso arrumar uma namorada. – fala o ruivo olhando diretamente para Luna.

- Quando você vai se declarar para ela?

- Talvez algum dia... Agora presta atenção no que a professora diz. – fala Rony mudando de assunto, Harry não insiste. Ambos voltam a prestar atenção nas palavras da diretora.

- ...Então espero que a partir de agora cumpram com essas normas. E quero comunicar a todos que o professor de DCAT vai sair da escola por motivo de forças maiores...

Nesta hora todos param o que estão fazendo e olham em direção da porta que é aberta abruptamente, causando um grande estrondo já que o salão estava em silêncio. Isso é o que eu chamo de chegar causando impacto...

As portas do salão estavam fechadas. Hermione foi abri-las, mas eram muito pesadas, fez mais força e finamente conseguiu abri-la, mas fez força demais, pois ao ser aberta a porta emitiu um forte estrondo.

Todos olhavam para ela, no começo assustado mas depois passou a ser um olhar de admiração por uns e de inveja (principalmente de certas garotas) por outros. Todos a analisavam e se perguntavam quem era ela. Hermione esboçou um leve sorriso de satisfação.

- Oh... Quase me esqueci que você viria ainda hoje. – fala Minerva a reconhecendo. – Por favor, sente-se Srta. Granger. Espero que tenha sido ótima a sua viagem.

- Foi perfeita. Obrigada! – Hermione fala indo em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

Todos estavam surpresos. Como assim aquela era a Granger? Oh não... Eles não ouviram direito, a verdadeira Granger havia saído de Hogwarts definitivamente, e além disso a que estava de volta é muito diferente da antiga. Tanto na aparência como na atitude, dava pra ver pela maneira como andava que esta era mais segura de si.

Harry a olhava surpreso, aquela é a garota que ele viu a pouco, e nem a reconhecera. Rony estava surpreso e alegre, afinal a sua amiga não havia ido embora. Parvati e as suas amigas a olhavam com inveja... muita inveja. Do outro lado do salão Draco, assim como muitos sonserinos, a olhava admirado.

Em nenhum momento enquanto Hermione se dirigia ao seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória, entre Gina e Luna, ela olhou para trás ou para os lados, sempre seguia em frente. Mas sabia que todos a olhavam e estranhamente isso a agradava.

- Olá meninas. – fala Hermione se sentando entre Luna e Gina que estavam estáticas. – O que foi? – pergunta estranhando a não reação delas.

- Mione?! É você? – fala Luna, se recuperando.

-Ao vivo e a cores, meu bem.

- Você está lindíssima. O que aconteceu durante a viagem? – pergunta Luna.

- E que história é essa de viajar e nem falar pra gente? – pergunta Gina com um pouco de raiva.

- Calma meninas. Depois eu conto tudo que aconteceu. E Gina me desculpa, mas é que eu estava tão ansiosa pra viajar e sair daqui, que acabei por esquecer de avisar vocês. Estou desculpada? – pergunta Herms com os olhinhos brilhando.

- ok, mas não vai se acostumando. Nem sempre sou assim tão boazinha e, além disso, eu quero que você me conte tudo, exatamente tudo sobre o que aconteceu na sua viagem. E depois eu também tenho que te dizer umas coisinhas que aconteceram aqui enquanto você estava fora. – fala a última frase com cara de culpada.

- O que você fez Gina? – Mi pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É Gina, conta pra ela o que você fez! – fala Luna em tom de acusação.

- É que bem... é...hum...

- Fala logo! – diz Mi ficando preocupada.

- Se espalharam boatos de que você tinha indo embora definitivamente de Hogwarts, pedido transferência e eu pedi a Luna e ao Draco (que eram os únicos que sabiam a verdade) para não desmentirem os boatos. – fala rapidamente.

- Por quê? – pergunta Mi intrigada.

- Pro Harry se sentir culpado.

- Então por isso a cara de espanto de todos por me verem. – conclui.

- Uhum, mas depois te contamos direitinho. – fala Luna encerrando a conversa. Nisto Minerva volta a falar.

- Como estávamos falando... O atual professor de DCAT irá sair de Hogwarts e em seu lugar entrará outro professor, provavelmente essa mudança ocorrerá na semana que vem. Agora podem jantar.

Todos começam a jantar, mas muitos continuavam a olhar para Hermione. Todos ao redor de Hermione lhe lançaram uma série de perguntas, como:

"_Você não estava em outro colégio?" "Você não tinha saído de Hogwarts definitivamente?" "Como você mudou tanto?" " O que fez com o seu cabelo?" "O que fez com o seu cabelo, seu corpo e sua cara?" _entre outras perguntas bem diretas.

- Calma gente! – quando Hermione começa a falar todos no salão ficam quietos. – Em primeiro lugar eu não pedi transferência como podem ver, fui apenas fazer uma curta viagem. Em segundo lugar eu continuo sendo eu, só que muito melhor. – fala alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- tchau meninas! Perdi o apetite. – Mi diz para as amigas e sai do salão.

Logo em seguida Harry se levanta mencionando ir atrás dela.

- Nem pense nisso Harry! – fala Parvati irada segurando o braço dele.

- Eu preciso conversar com ela ok? – fala duramente e vai atrás dela.

- Ui, acho que você ficou pra trás amiga. – fala Lilá que viu a cena.

- Calada! – fala enraivecida.

"_Oh não, não, não! Isso só pode ser um sonho, um pesadelo horrível. Daqui a pouco vou acordar e ver que aquela vaca não voltou... Que ódio, porque ela tinha que voltar justamente agora, que o Harry é só meu, meu e de mais ninguém. E o que ela fez pra mudar tanto? Ela voltou bonita e... terrivelmente perigosa. Ah mas eu não vou deixá-la roubar o meu Harry, mas não vou mesmo!"_

- Oh Draco você viu como esta a Granger? – fala Zabine enquanto jantava.

- Todo mundo viu. – fala Draco como se fosse obvio, às vezes ele achava Zabine um tanto quanto idiota.

- Eu estou falando o como ela está bonita. E pra mim dizer que uma sangue-ruim é bonita, é porque realmente ela é muito bonita.

- Realmente ela está muito bonita. – fala Draco sorrindo. _"Ela realmente está muito diferente, só espero que ela não tenha mudado muito por dentro... Por incrível que pareça, e por mais estranho que seja, eu estava começando a gostar da Granger..."_

- Eu pegaria ela. – fala Nathanael, um garoto do sétimo ano da sonserina, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Você não pega nem uma mosca, quem dirá ela. – diz Zabine gozador.

- Parem de falar da Granger assim. – fala Draco irritado. – Nenhum de vocês pegaria ela, porque ela simplesmente não aceitaria ficar com qualquer um de vocês.

- Uh, Se irritou é? – diz Zabine estranhando a atitude do amigo. – Pois eu aposto que dou pelo menos um beijo nela.

- Aposta aceita, mas ela tem que corresponder. – fala Draco desafiador. - Quem perder terá que dar uma desfilada nos corredores de Hogwarts apenas de cueca rosa com estrelinhas douradas. Tendo como publico a própria Hermione e quem estiver com ela. – _"Só espero que a Hermione não beije esse idiota, não estou nem um pouquinho afim de desfilar de cueca rosa."_

- Desafio aceito. – fala Zabine engolindo em seco. _"Tenho que beijar a Granger se não estou ferrado"_

- Eu sou a testemunha do que aconteceu, quem perder terá que cumprir com o desafio. – fala Nathanael rindo, ele estava louco para ver um dos amigos pagando esse mico e colocando a prova a sua 'masculinidade'.

Harry ainda estava surpreso, não acreditava no que viu. Tinha que segui-la e conseguir falar com ela... Ele precisava falar com ela, apenas olhando em seus olhos e escutando a sua voz, é que ele se convenceria de que aquela era Hermione Granger... Sua amiga.

- Espere! – grita ele.

Era como se Hermione tivesse levado um choque ao escutar a voz dele, imediatamente parou, mas não demorou continuou a andar.

- Pare, por favor, preciso conversar com você. – ele fala se postando na frente dela e segurando-a pelo braço

- Não temos nada para conversar, saia da minha frente! – ela fala friamente, sabia que teria que falar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas agora ela estava cansada demais para conversas.

- Temos sim! – ele insiste ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- Então fala logo de uma vez. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que perder meu tempo falando com você Potter. – fala duramente cruzando os braços em sinal de impaciência.

- E-eu... – ele ficou surpreso com a atitude dela. – Porque você foi embora sem nem ao menos avisar?

- Fui fazer uma viagem Potter. Queria esquecer de você e sabe de uma coisa? Deu certo. – mente ela.

- Eu me senti muito culpado quando você foi embora, pensei que tinha pedido transferência pelo o que eu te fiz. – fala um pouco tonto. Então era isso? Ela já o esquecera.

- Tadinho, se sentiu tão culpado, deve ter sofrido muito, por que na primeira oportunidade que teve foi correndo se consolar nos braços da vaca da Parvati. – fala ironicamente.

- Eu entendo como você deve estar se sentindo. Desculpe-me por tudo que te fiz. – ele fala um pouco atordoado, não esperava que ela fosse tão... Dura com ele.

Ela lhe lança um olhar de incredulidade, e dá uma sonora gargalhada. Harry fica sem entender.

- Por que está rindo? – pergunta irritado.

- Me deixa ver se eu entendi? – fala Hermione se recuperando e ficando séria novamente. – Você está me pedindo desculpa?

- Sim. – fala na expectativa.

- Não...Eu não te desculpo por nada que me fez. – fala seriamente, vendo o sorriso no rosto do moreno se desfazer tão rápido como veio. – E sabe de mais uma coisa? Você não entende o que estou sentindo, se entendesse não teria feto o que fez comigo.

- Você mudou muito. – ele praticamente sussurra.

- _Você_ me fez mudar. – ela suspira cansada. – Mas chega de me fazer de vítima, eu não sou a vítima dessa história pelo menos não mais.

Eles se fitam por um longo momento. Hermione se aproxima dele, suas respirações estavam aceleradas, ela beija o queijo do moreno e fala sensualmente no ouvido dele:

- Eu mudei Potter. E vou fazer da sua vida um inferno.

Ela se distância dele e com um sorriso irônico manda beijinhos e se despedi.

- Durma bem Harry. – fala deixando-o sozinho e indo ao seu quarto.

Harry fica parado no mesmo lugar por um tempo. Em poucos minutos ela o fizera se sentir culpado, confuso, frustrado, irritado, com desejo e agora está ficando com raiva. Raiva de Hermione por tê-lo feito de bobo e principalmente raiva dele...

Sim... Harry Potter sente atração por Hermione Granger. Sim ele fez a escolha errada. E sim, ele confundiu amor com amizade, não o contrário. Mas agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás e ele sabe disso.

Hermione tranca a porta do quarto e vai direto tomar um banho na suíte do quarto. Ser monitora chefe tinha as suas vantagens, um quarto com suíte só para si. Isso dava mais privacidade, coisa que era rara em Hogwarts.

Vesti a sua camisola e arruma as suas malas. Tira a maquiagem, os brincos, prende o cabelo e deita na cama e coloca o seu iphone que trouxera escondido da viagem, fica olhando para o teto por um bom tempo, até que escuta batidas na porta. Abre as portas e se depara com Gina e Luna.

- Oi! Entrem. – fala dando espaço para elas passarem.

- Oi Mione! Nós estamos te incomodado? – pergunta Luna.

- Claro que não. – mente, pois a única coisa que ela queria neste momento era ficar sozinha.

As duas sentam na cama. Hermione senta ao lado delas.

- E então? Como foi nos Estados Unidos? – pergunta Gina ansiosa – Você conheceu os tios que você nem sabia que existia?

- Conheci sim e os meus primos também... – Hermione relata tudo sobre o que aconteceu na viagem. Fala sobre Pâmela e Tereza, sobre o salão de beleza que era todo rosa, sobre Chuck, e principalmente sobre Dean. Fala de tudo sem deixar escapar nada.

- Nossa!!!!!!!- fala Gina – Foi tudo tão... Maravilhoso.

- Quero uma viagem dessas também. E conhecer um Dean da vida. – fala Luna sonhadora, já imaginando como seria o SEU Dean.

- Oh Luna. Nada disso, você já tem o meu irmão. – fala Gina. Luna fica escarlate.

- O Ro-rony não gosta de mim. Nem ao menos olha para os meus olhos quando falo com ele. – ela fala triste.

- Besteira Luna. É obvio que ele gosta de você, o problema é que ele é muito bananão e tem vergonha de falar o que sente por você. Evita olhar nos seus olhos porque fica encabulado com a sua presença. – fala Hermione.

- Você acha mesmo? – fala Luna rindo.

- Claro que sim.

-O que a Mione falou é verdade. O meu irmão é muito desajeitado e tímido, uma hora ele se declara, nem que eu e a Mione tenha-mos que falar com ele. Não é Mione?

- Claro Gina. – fala rindo.

- Vo-vocês n-não vão fa-falar nada. – diz Luna ficando mais vermelha que os cabelos de Gina.

- Se for necessário vamos sim! Mas não se preocupe, que não iremos te 'comprometer'. – fala Hermione.

- Porque eu fui falar que eu gosto dele pra vocês? – sussurra a loira se torturando mentalmente.

- Mudando de assunto. Contem-me como foram as coisas em Hogwarts enquanto eu estava fora? E que história é esta de que eu fui transferida? – pergunta Mi.

- Você sabe que em Hog os boatos se espalham rápidos... – Gina começa a falar. Ela e Luna contam de tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts para Hermione.

- - Então o Harry e a Parvati assumiram que reataram o namoro. Eu já imaginava. – fala Hermione, quando Luna e Gina acabam de falar.- Sabe...Ainda me surpreendo com Hogwarts, como tem pessoas fofoqueiras aqui.

- Agora que você percebeu? – pergunta Luna irônica.

- Não. – fala rindo indo até a escrivaninha, pega um álbum de fotos. – Essas são algumas fotos que tirei com uma câmera digital trouxa, são fotos da viagem. Têm algumas minhas com Tereza e Pâmela, do Dean, dos meus tios, dos meus pais, e da cidade.

Elas ficam alguns minutos olhando as fotos e rindo em muitas delas. Depois Gina e Luna vão para o seu dormitório, pois já estava passando do horário de ficarem fora da sala comunal da Grifinória e, além disso, Hermione estava cansada da viajem e precisa descansar.

Ela se despedi das amigas e tranca a porta. Pega uma foto do álbum em que estava ela, Thereza e Pámela, e a coloca em um porta retrato. Bota o porta retrato cuidadosamente no seu criado mudo, juntamente com outros que havia ali e tenta dormir.

Mas logo escuta barulhos na sua janela. Receosa e curiosa, se levanta e vai até a janela. A abre e por ela entra uma coruja branca com uma carta. Hermione pega a carta. Vê que a coruja a olha ansiosa esperando por algo, como ela não tinha nenhum alimento para agradar a coruja, apenas passa a mão na cabeça do animal. A coruja a olha atravessado, obviamente não era isso que esperava, e voa janela a fora.

Hermione fecha a janela. Senta-se em sua cama e abre a carta endereçada para ela.

" _Hermione..._

_Estamos lhe mandando esta carta para lhe avisar que amanhã mesmo estaremos aí. Sabemos que falamos que demoraria quase uma semana para chegarmos a Hogwarts, mas nós conseguimos para amanhã mesmo. O que é um alivio, estávamos doidas para sair da nossa escola. Não que lá seja ruim, mas queremos emoções novas, entende?_

_Durma bem Hermione e sonhe com 97 maneiras de torturar esse tal de Potter. Nós já sabemos 52, e garanto que não é nada agradável._

_Beijinhos. _

_Pâmela e Tereza."_

Hermione ri com a carta das amigas e fica feliz, pois saberia que logo elas estariam ali com ela.

Ela fecha os olhos e tenta dormir. Se passa uma hora e ela continua rolando na cama. Por mais cansada que esteja ela não conseguia dormir, coisa que era rara, pois o seu sono era pesado.

Se passa duas horas...

Duas horas e meia...

Três horas...

Três horas e quarenta e cinco minutos...

E já era quase uma da manhã e ela não conseguira pregar os olhos.

"_Mas que coisa! Eu to morta de cansada e não consigo dormir. Me irritei! Vou andar um pouco por Hogwarts."_

Ela vesti o seu roupão, põe os sapatos e sai do quarto. Não anda muito longe, senta-se no primeiro degrau de uma pequena escada que dava para alguns corredores.

Fica pensando no dia que se passou. Fora tanta coisa para um só dia...

- No que está pensando Granger? –fala uma voz atrás dela.

Ela solta um grito de susto e rapidamente se põe de pé.

- Seu idiota! Você quase me matou de susto. - ela o censura se recuperando do susto.

- Calma, sou só eu. – fala Draco rindo. – O que faz aqui, sozinha, numa hora dessas? Em vez de mim poderia ter sido o zelador Filch a encontrá-la aqui.

- Eu não consigo dormir. Mas o que_ você_ faz aqui? São quase uma da manhã. – ela pergunta cruzando os braços.

- Eu estava fazendo a minha última ronda da noite. E deveria descontar alguns pontos da Grifinória e fazê-la cumprir alguma detenção, ou quem sabe lhe entregar para o zelador? – pergunta ameaçador.

- Pois faça o que você quiser Malfoy. Desde que pare de falar, ninguém te falou que a sua voz, assim como você, é irritante? – pergunta.

- Cheia de gracinhas. – ri Draco– Como foi nos Estados Unidos? Matou quem pra assumir esse corpo? – pergunta irônico.

- Não matei ninguém idiota, mas pretendo te matar se não sair da minha frente. – sussurra ameaçadora ela.

- Não precisa ficar braba. Foi só uma brincadeira. Mas devo admitir que você está muito diferente, quase irreconhecível. Se não fosse os seus olhos e a maneira como você meche as mãos quando está nervosa, eu não a reconheceria. – ele fala a fitando.

Hermione fica sem ação. Ninguém nunca tinha reparado na maneira como ela meche as mãos quando está nervosa, ela fica 'brincando' com os dedos. Ele estava se aproximando ou era impressão dela? Sua respiração estava ficando acelerada, o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- É melhor você voltar ao seu quarto. – ele fala segurando a mão dela e logo em seguida soltando. – Se o zelador te ver não a nada que eu possa fazer.

Hermione acena positivamente com a cabeça e vai para o seu quarto.

"_O que foi aquilo? OMG! Eu vou acabar ficando louca desse jeito."_

Ela deita-se na sua cama e novamente tenta sido realmente muita coisa para um dia só:

A despedida das primas e dos tios.

O último beijo com Dean.

A viajem de avião (que foi realmente cansativa, causou enjôos nela)

A conversa com Hagrid (Por incrível que pareça, aquilo mexeu com ela)

À volta para Hogwarts.

A cena entre Harry e Parvati.

Ter que ver todas aquelas pessoas novamente.

E por último a estranha conversa entre ela e Draco (aquilo mexeu muito com ela).

Agora ela estava decidida a dormir. Demorou mais alguns minutos, mas finalmente ela pegou no sono, agora nada mais importava, pelo menos até abrir os olhos novamente.

Continua...

N/A: Oi amores!!! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. . Eu queria fazer uma coisa melhor na conversa entre a Mione e o Harry, mas como vcs já sabem, minha mente é pequena e preguiçosa então não saiu nada melhor.

A chegada da Pâm e da Thereza ia ser nesse capitulo, mas como eu queria postar nesse final de semana vou deixar para o próximo capitulo.

Prometo TENTAR postar o próximo capitulo ainda esse mês. Acho que vou conseguir, já que este mês não terá muitas provas. Inicio de bimestre, eles deixam pra deixar fazer as provas tudo junto, que é pro aluno se ferrar um pouco mais, vcs sabem né?

Como sempre não posso deixar de dizer: Deixem reviews.

Agradecimentos:

Donna Trash': A relação entre a mi e o draco já começou a dar indícios (pequenos, mas já começou). O Harry foi horrível sim (como sempre xD) mas ele já se arrependeu (muhahahahahaha, bem feito). Q bom q vc amou ( é sempre bom lê isso *-*). Eu tbm já li fic econdida, só q no meu caso era proibido pq era de madrugada kk', parece q a fic se torna mais legal (axo q pq é 'proibido' hehe). Obrigada pela review amore. Beijões ;*

Valentyna Black: Amei a sua review! Sim, o Harry merece umas 20 azarações e quem sabe um pouco mais (hehe). Fico feliz q vc esteja gostando e q a fic já ta nas suas favoritas. Beijinhos amore.

Yuria-Chan: Obrigada pela review *-* Não sei se o cap foi muito emocionante, mas ta aí. Espero q tenha gostado! BeijOOs.

Beijinhos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

**Se adaptando...**

O terminal estava muito tumultuado, pessoas iam de lado para o outro, alguns reclamavam, outros apenas falavam alto para conseguirem serem ouvidos. No meio de toda aquela multidão lá estavam elas, carregando apenas uma pequena mala de mão, já que fizeram um feitiço para que coubesse tudo lá dentro e assim não precisarem segurar muitas malas.

- Ai... que emoção, a gente está quase chegando. – fala Pâm sorridente.

- É. – diz Thereza, ela segurava um livro de runas antigas em uma das mãos. Enquanto andavam ela o folheava interessada com o que via.

- É, será que lá é mesmo melhor que o nosso outro colégio? Porque sabe, eu tenho minhas duvidas... E OMG, será que lá não vai ter muito garoto bonito? Se não tiver vai ser muito difícil pra mim.– fala Pâm sem parar um momento.

- Uhun. – diz Thereza não escutando absolutamente nada do que a amiga dizia.

- Será que lá a matéria é mais difícil? Ah, e espero que tenha vaga para entrar no time de quadribol, senão eu morro morrido sem o meu esporte preferido. E to louca pra gente chegar lá de uma vez. Você acha que a minha roupa está boa? Fala a verdade. – pergunta Pâm sorrindo nervosa.

- Uhun. – responde Thereza sem nem ao menos ter escutado o que ela disse.

- Você nem tá prestando atenção no que estou falando né? – diz Pâm indignada.

- É, e já que percebeu cala a boca e me deixa ler. – fala.

- Você é muito insensível sabia? E onde já se viu ler andando e ainda por cima em um terminal. – diz ela. _" E depois dizem que a louca sou eu" _pensa balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Elas pegam um taxi e vão uma praça conhecida de Londres se encontrarem com o responsável pela chegada delas em Hogwarts.

Logo elas o encontraram, afinal não existia muitos meios gigantes em Londres.

- Olá! – disseram elas para Hagrid.

- Ah... Oi.. sim, sim. Vocês devem ser as meninas da outra escola. Meu nome é Hagrid. – se apresentou.

- O meu é Thereza e o dela Pâmela, prazer em conhecê-lo. – cumprimentou.

- E como iremos para Hogwarts? – pergunta Pâmela direta e na expectativa.

- Oh sim vocês escolhem. Preferem aparatação ou pó de fluo?

- De jatinho! – fala Thereza com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os olhinhos brilhando.

- De que? – pergunta o meio gigante se entender.

- É Tete de quê? – fala Pâm. "É definitivamente, existem pessoas mais loucas do que eu!" conclui em pensamento.

- Ah Pâm! É o meu maior sonho chegar numa escola com um jatinho... Imagina nós duas chegando glamorosas com o vento soprando os nossos cabelos. – suspira Tete.

- Sabe que você tem razão! Isso mesmo, Hagrid eu quero ir de jatinho! – fala Pâmela se animando.

- Onde eu fui me meter? – sussurra Hagrid começando a se desesperar, aquelas garotas eram loucas.

- Vamos! Por favor!– diz Thereza.

- Eu, eu não sei o que dizer. Isso não pode, aquele lago é perigoso.

- Não! A gente não vai atravessar todo o lago. Aparataremos próximo a Hogwarts e dali iremos de jatinho. – explica Pâmela.

- Por favor! Você não teria coragem de desfazer um sonho de uma pobre adolescente, teria? – pergunta Thereza pidona.

- Claro que não! E por isso ele vai fazer o que estamos pedindo não é Hagrid? – pergunta Pâmela persuasiva.

- É Hagrid! Precisamos de emoção! – exclama Tete.

- Eu... Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. – se rendi. "Por Merlin, onde foi que me meteram?" pensa desgostoso. – Mas prometo a vocês que terão emoção!

O vento agitava os cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, era maravilhosa a vista que tinham. Algumas gotas de água tocavam-lhe os rostos.

- Agora você se sente realizada Tete? – pergunta Pâmela.

- Bem... Não era exatamente o que eu imaginava... Mas pelo menos ele tentou. – fala tentando convencer a si mesma.

- NÃO ERA EXATAMENTE O QUE IMAGINAVA? Mil vezes aparatação do que isso! – diz Pâm irritada. – Tete, eu te mato quando chegar em Hogwarts.

- Calma! Poderia ser pior!

- O QUE PODERIA SER PIOR DO QUE ESTÁ INDO TODA EXPRIMIDA PARA A SUA NOVA ESCOLA NA MOTOCICLETA VOADORA DO HAGRID? – grita furiosa.

- Meninas não briguem aí atrás. – fala Hagrid tentando acalmá-las. – E segurem mais firmem que vou aumentar a velocidade.

- Mas nós já estamos tão exprimidas aqui atrás, e a velocidade está ótima não precisa aumentar. – suplica Thereza.

-Ah meninas o que é isso? Vocês não queriam emoção? Então estou dando emoção a vocês. – fala rindo. Sim, Hagrid conseguia ser mau ás vezes.

!

Elas começam a gritar com o aumento da velocidade. E para melhorar a situação, pingos de chuvas caiam do céu, estava começando a chover.

Quando Hagrid aterrissou na frente do portão de Hogwarts elas saíram da motocicleta num pulo.

- TERRA FIRME! OMG! – fala Pâm se ajoelhando e levantando os braços para o céu. – Juro que se você tão suja te beijaria agora mesmo, que nem o Papa.

- Menos Pâmela, bem menos. – fala Tete ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Ok! – fala Pâm respirando fundo. – Agora com o que sobrou da nossa dignidade, vamos entrar com classe em Hogwarts.

- Uhun! Vem a minha maquiagem borrou? – pergunta.

- Não, e a minha?

- Também não.

Elas ajeitaram as roupas e o cabelo, arrumaram os sapatos. Botaram um sorriso no rosto e com classe entraram em Hogwarts. Só foi passar pelo portão a chuva aumentou consideravelmente, da pequena garoa surgira uma forte chuva.

Elas estavam molhadas, com a maquiagem borrada e com o pé na lama (literalmente).

- Odeio minha vida. – sussurra Pâm entre dentes.

- Vamos rápido meninas! Temos que sair dessa chuva. – apressa Hagrid.

- Ok! Já estamos indo. Vamos Pâmela.

- Ta né.

Não havia ninguém nos jardins, estavam todos dentro do castelo refugiados da chuva. Elas entraram no castelos e foram mandadas direto para um quarto tomarem um banho e botarem as vestes da escola, pois antes do jantar elas serão apresentadas para os seus colegas.

- Hermione vamos! – falou Luna.

- Pluft! Só vou mesmo porque a Pâm e Tete estão vindo, senão ia ficar aqui dormindo. – fala Hermione sem ânimo.

Afinal ela passara o dia todo tendo que aguentar perguntas diversas. Isso sem contar nas perguntas infames e cantadas que recebera. Não imaginava que sua volta seria assim tão cansativa, a única coisa que queria agora era dormir.

- Eu sei que o seu dia foi estressante, mas tira a bunda daí e vamos pro salão, estou super ansiosa para conhecer as suas amigas. Será que elas vão gostar de mim? – fala Luna ansiosa.

- Claro que sim. Quem não ia gostar de alguém meiga e simpática como você? – fala. Luna se anima mais.

- É por isso que te amo. – fala abraçando Hermione.

- Eu sei que todos amam! – amorena fala modestamente.

- Como sempre... Modesta! – fala rindo – Agora vamos.

- Ok! Vamos apressadinha. –diz fechando a porta do quarto.

Luna e Gina falavam como foram as suas aulas, mas Hermione nada ouvia.

Ela estava absorta em seus pensamentos, até que os seus olhares se encontraram. Ele estava sentado no outro lado da mesa, não muito distante, ao seu lado estava Rony. O ruivo ainda nem ao menos falara com ela, e isso a instigava. Foi ele quem desviou o olhar. Hermione voltou a sua atenção para a conversa das amigas.

Depois de alguns minutos Minerva pediu a atenção de todos, finalmente iria apresentar as novas alunas.

- Hoje está instituição irá receber duas novas alunas... – começa a falar Mcgonagall. – Elas vieram através de um programa de intercâmbio para terminar de cursar o sétimo ano. As alunas são americanas, então peço que ajudem-nas a se adaptar aos costumes britânicos. Podem entrar Srta. Thereza Morgana Rouge e Srta. Pâmela Montgomery Granger, o chapéu seletor irá definir em qual casa ficarão.

Elas entraram e se encaminharam perto de Mcgonagall, onde estava o chapéu seletor.

- Podemos começar com a Srta. Rouge.

Thereza sentou-se ansiosa na cadeira e Mcgonagall colocou o velho e sábio chapéu na cabeça da garota.

- Hum... Interessante. Determinada, de uma inteligência rara. Extremamente leal, faz tudo que pode para defendê-los. Porém é também persuasiva e sedutora, que juntamente com o seu sangue-puro a faria ter um futuro brilhante na Sonserina. Mas seria um erro, sua coragem e lealdade a faz pertencer á GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da Grifinória se irrompeu de palmas. Thereza suspirou aliviada, por um momento acreditou mesmo que acabaria na Sonserina.

Enquanto andava até a mesa da Grifinória muitos assobios eram direcionados à ela e todos os meninos da Grifinória pediam para ela se sentar ao seu lado.

Thereza com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios ignorou todos os pedidos e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. As amigas se abraçaram, mostrando a todos que já se conheciam.

Mcgonagall pediu silêncio a todos. Colocou o chapéu em Pâmela que estava bem nervosa.

- Hum... Um caso raro, duas trouxas da mesma família e com o parentesco que vocês têm serem bruxas. Não muito diferente da sua prima, muito corajosa e inteligente. Ousada também, e vingativa quando lhe convém. Leal e protetora com os seus amigos. Sem dúvida pertence à GRIFINÓRIA!

Novamente a mesa vermelha e dourada rompeu-se em palmas.

Não muito diferente de Thereza enquanto Pâmela se dirigia até a mesa da Grifinória recebera várias cantadas e assobios.

Pâmela abraçou a prima e festejou com Tetê por estarem na Grifinória.

- Eu senti tantas saudades de vocês, parece que já faz um século que não nos vemos. – fala Hermione.

- É, mas só foi um dia. – diz Thereza rindo.

- Na verdade foram quase dois dias. – corrige Pâmela.

Riram.

- Essas são as minhas amigas Luna e Gina. – diz Hermione apresentando-as.

Elas se cumprimentaram e logo as cinco estavam numa conversa animada enquanto jantavam.

- Vamos para o meu quarto? Conversar um pouco.- pergunta Hermione se levantando da mesa, juntamente com as meninas.

- Por mim tudo bem. – fala Pâmela e todas concordam.

- Hermione me mostra quem é Harry Potter. – pergunta Thereza não contendo a curiosidade.

- Aquele que está sentado ao lado do ruivo alto. – falou Hermione discretamente.

- Ui, ele é um gato. – fala Pâm sem disfarçar.

- Por quê? Pensou que fosse feio? – pergunta Hermione.

- Bem... É. – fala sem jeito.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Bem, eu vou para o meu quarto pegar uma coisa. Encontro vocês no quarto da Mi. – fala Luna saindo correndo para o seu quarto.

- O que ela foi buscar? – pergunta Mi confusa.

- Ah, deve ter sido a caixinha com as fotos dos mais e menos populares da escola. O sonho dela é se reunir com um grupo de amigas que seja nova na escola, roubar sorvete e chocolate na cozinha, e apresentar pelas fotos os alunos que mais populares da escola. – fala Gina.

- Como você sabe? – pergunta Pâmela.

- É que ela me obrigou a ajudá-la a tirar as fotos escondida dos outros.

- Vocês são uma figura. – ri Hermione.

Enquanto elas andavam. Rony chamou Hermione.

- Hermione posso falar com você? – pergunta receoso.

- Claro Rony. Meninas podem ir, depois encontro vocês. – fala indo com Rony para um lugar mais reservado.

- Eu... Eu senti saudades. – fala Rony abraçando-a.

- Oh Rony! Eu também. – diz emocionada.

- Bem, eu queria ter falado com você antes, mas esteve sempre tão rodeada por pessoas, que eu não quis me intrometer.

- Claro.

- Você... ER você mudou muito. – fala hesitante.

- Sabe, você não é a primeira pessoa que diz isso. – fala sorrindo.

- Imagino. Como foi a viagem? – muda de assunto.

- Foi ótima. Me fez um bem impressionante, estou muito melhor agora.

- Você está magoada comigo? – pergunta o ruivo sem se conter.

- Claro que não Rony. O que aconteceu entre mim e o Potter, foi entre eu e ele. Você não tem nada a vê com isso.

Os dois riem. Conversam mais um pouco sobre diversas coisas.

- Tchau. Tenho que ir, as meninas estão me esperando. – se despedi.

- Tchau Mione. Boa noite.

Ela sorri e vai ao seu quarto.

Chegando em seu quarto, vê que já estavam todas ali conversando animadamente. Ficou feliz ao ver que Luna e Gina se deram bem tão rapidamente com Thereza e Pâmela, no fundo ela tinha medo de que elas não se entendessem.

- Voltei! – fala sentando na sua cama.

- Finalmente a margarida chegou. – diz Luna tirando as fotos da caixa e espalhando-as pela cama. – Aham. – pigarreia. – Vamos começar.

Primeiro ela pega a foto da própria Hermione.

- Bem, esta é Hermione Jane Granger... – começa a falar Luna sorrindo.

- Ei, acho que eu todos já conhecem. E onde você tirou esta foto? – fala Mi com horror. – Eu estou de boca aberta e coçando a cabeça. Quem tirou essa foto? – termina ameaçadoramente.

- Bem isso não importa. – fala Luna descartando a foto. – Esse é Harry James Potter.

Ela mostra uma foto em que ele está sem camisa no vestuário masculino, após uma partida de quadribol.

- Oh, não creio que vocês entraram no vestuário masculino! – exclama Hermione. – Eu pensando que eram umas santas. – sussurra só para Tete e Pâm ouvirem.

- Como eu estava falando, este é o Harry Potter. Todos sabem a história do "Eleito". Não é? – pergunta, todas afirmam positivamente. – Ok. Ele é lindo, famoso, rico e popular. Seria perfeito, se não fosse o canalha que mostrou ser com a nossa amiga Hermione, então deixa ele pra lá. – ela descarta a foto, que para em algum lugar no chão.

- Esse é Ronald Weasley. – mostra uma foto do ruivo, também saindo do vestuário. – Ele é lindo, gentil, cavalheiro... – fala suspirando.

- Ok Luna, entendemos. – diz Thereza rindo, pelo visto a loira gostava desse tal de Ronald.

- Tudo bem. – ela se recompõe. – Vamos agora para Parvati Patil. – ela mostra uma foto em que ela está andando pelo corredor, o que foi uma decepção para Hermione. A morena esperava algo aterrorizador, pior do que a sua foto. – Morena, popular, falsa, pisa nos outros como se fossem moscas no palito (?). Apenas uma palavra: vadia.

Pâmela pega a foto da mão dela.

- Alguém tem canetinha vermelha? – pergunta Pâm.

- Serve esta? – diz Mi pegando a caneta de cima da cômoda.

Pâm dá um sorrisinho diabólico e pega a caneta. Cuidadosamente ela faz chifrinhos, barbinha, óculos e pontinhos vermelhos para simbolizar espinhas, no rosto de Parvati.

- Olhem a minha obra de arte. – fala mostrando para as outras.

- Incrível! Parece que eu to vendo ela aqui mesmo. – fala Gina.

Todas caem na gargalhada. Hermione pega a foto e á amassa.

- Pronto assim está melhor, vamos continuar? – fala vendo os rostos assombrados das amigas. – O que foi?

- Nada. – diz Thereza.

- Continuando! Aqui temos Draco Malfoy. – na foto ele estava afrouxando a gravata e olhando para o lado, estava linda, até parecia que tinha pousado para a foto. – Sonserino. Popular e seus pais são comensais da morte. Muito lindo e inteligente, e ainda por cima joga no time de quadribol da Sonserina. Conhecido por ser arrogante e tem fama de 'mau'.

- Uh, que gato. – fala Thereza. – Se eu soubesse que existe beldades assim na Sonserina, nem teria me importado se o chapéu me botasse lá.

- Thereza! Para de ser tarada. – fala Pâm rindo.

- E esse é Blaise Zabine. – a foto de Blaise, ele apenas estava sentado lendo um livro. – Melhor amigo do Malfoy, também é lindo e tem fama de 'pegador'. Dizem que ele não perdoa uma. – Todas riem.

- Continuando. Também temos aqui Nathaniel Woldorf. – na foto de Nate, ele estava sentado pensativo. – Anda com Malfoy e Zabine, ele é lindo como podem ver e também tem fama de 'pegador'.

- Temos ainda Verônica Strait. – na foto Verônica estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore. – Conseguiu a popularidade entrando no grupo da Parvati, mas dizem más línguas que ela a odeia, só a suporta por conveniências. O que acredito, pois agora as amiguinhas estão brigadas.

- Hum... Essa Verônica ainda pode ser útil. – sussurra Tete pra si mesma.

- Essa é Lilá Browm. – na foto Lilá estava tomando suco de abóbora. – Melhor amiga de Parvati e quem sabe a única. Não muito diferente de Parvati, também é vadia.

Ela joga a foto pro lado, Pâmela a pega e faz a mesma obra de arte que fez na foto de Parvati.

- Agora vamos falar da minha casa, a Corvinal. Temos Willian Tunner. – na foto Willian voltava de um jogo de quadribol. – Gostoso, sarado e popular, além de ser o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

Pâmela olha um pouco mais interessada na foto. Willian será mais um alvo para a morena perigosa.

- Também temos David Sammons. – David estava sentado olhando para um ponto fixo. – Melhor amigo de Willian. Lindo, gostoso, inteligente e também muito popular. Um sonho de consumo.

A brincadeira dura por mais algumas horas, depois todas caem no sono ali mesmo, expremidas na imensa (mas agora com tanta gente pequena) cama de casala de Hermione.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

O despertador toca assustando-as. Todas levantam num pulo.

- OMG! Meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e acordo toda a amassada. – fala Pâmela.

- Quem manda dormirem todas no meu quarto. – acusa Hermione rindo.

Elas se arrumam, uma ajudando a outra (menos na hora de se vestir) e saem para o café.

- Meninas eu já vou indo! Vem Tete e Pâm, vou apresentar alguns cômodos de Hogwarts pra vocês. – diz Mi se levantando da mesa.

- Claro. – fala Pâmela.

Enquanto elas andavam Hermione parou abruptamente.

As duas estranharam o inesperado gesto da amiga. Seguem o olhar de Hermione e vê o porquê da reação da morena. Harry estava aos beijos no corredor com Parvati.

- Hermione, você está bem? – pergunta Thereza preocupada, a vontade dela era de ir lá e espancar a cara daquela tal de Parvati e quem sabe do Harry também.

Subitamente Hermione começa a rir descontroladamente.

- Meu deus! Minha prima piro de vez. – sussurra Pâm, olhando assustada.

- Não pirei não Pâm. – fala Mi se recompondo. Com um sorriso perverso, vai até onde o casal estava.

Hermione para na frente deles, e pigarreia chamando a atenção dos mesmos e de quem estava por perto.

Harry olha assustado para Hermione.

- O que você quer? – pergunta Parvati irritada e a olhando de cima para baixo.

- É proibido namoro em Hogwarts. 20 pontos a menos cada um. – fala autoritária.

Harry e Parvati ficam pasmos.

- Como assim? – pergunta Harry sem entender.

- Você escutou Potter. 20 pontos a menos para a sua casa, cada um. E me agradeçam, eu poderia fazer pior.

- Ei. Mas quando era VOCÊ se agarrando com o meu namorado pelos corredores, você não falava nada, não ganhava falta nenhuma. – diz Parvati, praticamente gritando.

- Patil _'querida'_ eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – fala se fazendo de indefesa.- Até parece que eu faria...

Ela puxa um garoto qualquer (e bonito) pelo colarinho e o beija ferozmente.

- Isso. – ela fala depois de soltar o tal garoto, que tava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Sua... – ruge Parvati, e Harry a segura pelo braço.

Hermione manda um beijo pra ela e sai elegantemente. Logo Pâmela e Thereza vão atrás dela.

- Aprendeu rápido, garota! – fala Pâmela ainda meio besta.

- Minha menina! – diz Thereza se fazendo de emocionada.

- Oh! Também não é pra tanto. – fala Mi modestamente.

Elas saem rindo para a primeira aula do dia.

- Sabe o que a gente pode fazer, pra comemorar? – pergunta Thereza.

- O que? – indagam as duas.

- Uma super festa! – ela fala abrindo os braços.

- Oh! Eu estou mesmo precisando de uma festa. – fala Pâmela animada.

- Como nós vamos fazer isso? – pergunta Mi.

- Oh, sempre se dá um jeito. – diz Pâmela.

- Pelo visto Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma com vocês aqui. – diz Mione.

- Não mesmo, e nem com a nova Hermione. – fala Thereza.

- O que você fez com o Harry foi muito mau, sabia? – fala Pâm. – Eu tava me vendo em você.

- Ah! Isso só foi o começo, a vida do Potter ainda vai ser um inferno, o meu inferno!

Continua...

N/A: Oi amores! Desculpa a demora, mas enfim o capitulo está aí. Espero q gostem, e comentem viu?

Agradecimentos:

Donna Trash': Oi! Daqui pra frente o jeito como a Mi vai tratar o Harry será ainda pior. Muhahahahahah, deu parei. O Draco ta mesmo a fim da Mi, mas o rooolo deles vai ser mais a gente, quem sabe mais uns três ou dois capítulos. Bem, eu não att muito r[apido, sério não sei oq deu em mim, a inspiração foi fazer uma longa viagem e nem me avisou (hehe). E como sempre muito obrigado pelo seu coment, incentiva muito. Beijinhos ;*

Yuria-Chan: Oiiiiii! Bigadu por comentar a sua opinião sobre a fic, amo quando fazem isso *-* E concordo com vc, as vezes aquele q tem cara de anjinho só te machuca. Beijux flor.

P.S: Quando vc vai att a sua fic? Tô quase morrendo aqui, de curiosidade.

Jane Malfoy 182: Bigado pelo coment, amei*-* Q bom q alguém ri com essa fic (auhuahauhauhauahauhaua). Não postei muito rápido, mas ta aí. Beijokas ;*

Mariaelisabezerra: Hehe, foi quase dois meses, mas eu postei. Ério não sei o q aconteceu, eu tava muito sem inspiração, não saia nd. Beijuuuux ;*

Beijinhos a todos ;*


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

**Preparação**

- Não! Eu não quero saber, _EU_ vou escolher as músicas e ponto. – diz Pâmela irritada.

- VOCÊ? Você nunca, _**never**_, jamais, _**jamé**_. EU vou escolher as músicas, nega. – retruca Thereza.

- Meninas, por favor! Parem de agir como crianças. – fala Mi se metendo na conversa. – Pra não dar mais briga _EU_ vou fazer a relação de músicas. E vou botar de todos os tipos, ok?

- Mas... – as duas começam falar em vão.

- Mas nada. Está decidido.

- Ok, então _pelo menos_deixa a decoração por minha conta? – fala Pâmela.

- Ei, eu também quero fazer a decoração! – diz Thereza. – Porque Pâm convenhamos, se deixar tudo por você, a decoração vai ser toda rosa com desenhos da Barbie girl. – fala dando um risinho.

- O QUÊ? Eu nem gosto de rosa, pra começar. E nunca nem sequer vi os filmes da Barbie. E se euzinha aqui deixar tudo por VOCÊ, vai ser tudo preto, estilo gótico, argh! – retruca Pâmela.

- Chega! Merlin! As _duas_ podem cuidar da decoração, e eu fico com as músicas e iluminação - fala Mi enfatizando a palavra 'duas' –. Ta bom assim?- pergunta estressada.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Por mim também. Mas quem vai cuidar das bebidas e comidas? – pergunta Pâm.

- Eu posso arranjar as bebidas. – diz Tete.

- Ok, e eu cuido dos aperitivos. – fala Mi.

- Uhun, então ta tudo pronto. Mas então a nossa festa vai ser normal ou a fantasia? – pergunta Pâmela, pegando uma revista de moda e começando a folheá-la.

-Que tal a fantasia? – fala Mi.

- Ótimo. Eu vou de coelhinha ninguém me imita. – avisa Pâm.

- Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho que ver com qual fantasia eu vou. – fala Tete pensativa.

- Ainda falta fazermos a lista de convidados. – fala Mi pegando um bloquinho e uma pena. – Começando... Nós três, a Luna e a Gina... Hum... Quase todos do sétimo e sexto ano da Grifinória... Alguns da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa um pouco mais da Corvinal.

- E Sonserina? – pergunta Thereza.

- Tem que convidar eles também? – fala arregalando os olhos.

- Mi, não seja anti-social ok? Claro que tem que convidar alguns da Sonserina. – fala Pâmela.

- É, principalmente aquele loiro gostoso e os amigos dele. – completa Tete.

- DRACO MALFOY? – se aterroriza Mi.

- Qual o problema?

- Sabe que nem sei. – fala depois de pensar um pouco. – Magoas passadas. - _"Pensando bem... Agora eu nem tenho nada contra o Draco, digo Malfoy..."_

- Você vai convidar a Parvati? – pergunta Thereza curiosa.

- Ainda não sei, talvez. – fala com um sorriso irônico.

- Hum... O que Hermione Granger está aprontando? – pergunta Pâm.

- Logo iram saber. – falando isso ela sai, deixando as duas curiosas.

Zabine procurou por Hermione em basicamente todos os cantos de Hogwarts, mas não a achava em lugar nenhum. Não ele não podia perder a aposta, seria o seu fim. O fim da sua dignidade, os outros garotos iriam perturbá-lo até o final do ano, e além do mais Blaise Zabine nunca perdia uma aposta.

- Ei Blaise? O que está pensando? – pergunta Nathaniel vendo que os pensamentos do amigo estavam longe.

- Em como fazer para a Granger me beijar. – fala se desanimando.

- Haha. Até parece, essa você perdeu amigo. – diz rindo. – To até visualizando a cena... Você de cuequinha rosa... Deve ser uma gracinha.

- Não achei a menor graça.– fala com cara de pouco amigos. Nathaniel engole em seco.

Quando saiu do quarto, ela foi à biblioteca, afinal velhos hábitos nunca mudam. Procurava por livros que tivessem algo a ver com a matéria que perdeu durante a última semana que esteve fora. Não era muita coisa, e tudo que os professores passaram ela já sabia. Desapontada por não ter nada para ler, pega um livro qualquer, senta-se em uma mesa e começa a lê-lo.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, não é Granger? – diz uma voz conhecida. Hermione estava tão absorta em sua leitura que se assustou jogando o livro para o lado.

- MALFOY! Nunca mais faça isso, me assustou. – fala se recuperando do susto e fazendo um feitiço de levitação pro livro não cair.

- Você se assusta fácil demais. – fala sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Hermione. Pegou o livro que ela estava lendo, e começou a folheá-lo. – Isso é um livro para professores Granger... Como eu disse algumas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?

- Talvez. – fala evasiva pegando o livro de volta da mão dele. – Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Em lugar nenhum só estou dizendo que você mudou... – ele a olha de cima para baixo, Hermione sem jeito cora. – Mudou fisicamente, mas que continua sendo a mesma Hermione de sempre.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – pergunta estranhando essa conversa com Draco.

- O que você me diz Granger? – pergunta misterioso com um sorriso torto.

- Eu... Simplesmente não sou mais a mesma. Agora com licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – fala ríspida se levantando e pegando a sua mochila para sair.

Draco a viu saindo da biblioteca. Teve vontade de segui-la, não sabia o porquê, por impulso talvez. E foi o que fez, foi até ela.

- O que quer Malfoy? – pergunta estranhando o loiro segui-la.

- Quero apenas conversar. Como foi a viagem? – tentou puxar assunto. Estranhou o porquê dessa necessidade tão grande de querer simplesmente falar com ela. Afinal o que Draco Malfoy iria querer com Hermione Granger, horas mais tarde ele se fez essa mesma indagação.

- Foi significativamente boa, me ajudou muito com a minha auto-estima. – falou sorrindo de lado.

- Que bom, então. Mas... – ele hesita em falar.

- Mas o que? – o incentiva.

- Mas... Eu tava começando a me acostumar com você, então...

- Eu entendi. E sinceramente acho que você não está em seu perfeito estado mental... Mas deixa pra lá, tenho que ir agora. Tchau Malfoy, - se despede deixando-o sozinho.

Draco fica parado por um tempo, estava confuso com os seus próprios sentimentos. Talvez ele estivesse começando a nutrir algo pela Granger, e isso o assustava.

- Vocês vão fazer o que? - pergunta Luna pensando não estar ouvindo direito.

- isso mesmo que você escutou, uma festa. – explicou Hermione.

- Nossa Mi, que legal. – fala Gina.

- Aqui em Hogwarts? – indaga Luna ainda incrédula.

- Não na casa da vovó da chapeuzinho vermelho. – fala irônica.

- Atá... Você quase me assustou, pensei que era aqui. Onde fica a casa dessa vovó de sei lá quem? – a loira pergunta animada. Hermione apenas bufa revirando os olhos.

- Luna deixa de ser burra. É claro que é aqui em Hogs. Chapeuzinho vermelho é um conto infantil, contado para crianças. – diz Gina calmamente como se estivesse falando para uma criança. O que não é inteiramente mentira, considerando o estado mental de Luna.

- Ata, entendi. Onde vai ser essa festa?

- Na sala precisa, é o lugar mais adequado para uma festa meio que 'ilegal'. – responde Hermione.

- Claro! Todas as festas que tem aqui são lá. – fala Gina obviamente.

- Festas? Aqui? – pergunta Mi incrédula, desde quando Hogwarts tinha festas? E por que ELA nunca foi convidada pra nenhuma? – **Porque nunca me convidaram? **– fala de forma fria.

- Ah Mione, você é monitora. E francamente, super certinha, estragaria qualquer festa proibida. - Diz Gina como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Mas eu não sou monitora e mesmo assim nunca me convidaram para festa nenhuma. – fala fazendo beicinho.

- Ah Luna! Você... Er... Você é você, entende? – fala Gina hesitante.

- NÃO! Não entendo! Só por causa do meu jeito, talvez um pouco diferente, todos me tratam como uma aberração, até você que diz ser minha amiga não é Gina? –grita Luna em um ataque de raiva, saindo do quarto abruptamente.

Gina fica boquiaberta. Nunca viu Luna daquele jeito, a loira era sempre tão calma...

- O que foi aquilo? – pergunta num sussurro para Hermione.

- Ela se revoltou. – responde também um pouco chocada.

- Revoltou com o que? Eu só falei a verdade. – fala voltando ao normal.

- Exatamente Gina. Você gostaria de ficar ouvindo por toda parte pessoas dizendo que você é estranha, a maioria nem ao menos a chama pelo seu nome, colocaram aquele apelido idiota de D'lua. Eu meio que a entendo.

- Você tem razão. Depois eu vou lá e peço desculpas. – fala cabisbaixa.

- Uhun. Agora vamos, tenho aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas daqui a pouco.

Hermione se despediu de Gina e foi em direção da sala de DCAT. Enquanto andava percebeu que as pessoas ainda a olhavam intrigadas. Pelo jeito eles não iam se acostumar tão fácil, isso fez Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Oi Mi! – falam Pâmela e Thereza aparecendo do nada.

- Oi. De onde vocês vieram? – pergunta surpresa.

- Nós estávamos conversando com algumas pessoas da Grifinória... Te chamamos quando você passou, mas pelo visto não escutou. – explica Pâm.

- Hum... Venham, vou mostrar para vocês onde fica a sala de DCAT.

- Estão dizendo que hoje vem o novo professor de DCAT. – fala Thereza.

- Sim Tete, hoje iremos conhecer o nosso novo professor. Espero que nessa vez dure mais de um ano.

- Mais de um ano? Por quê? – pergunta Pâmela curiosa.

- Dizem que é uma maldição. Nenhum professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas fica mais de um ano lecionando em Hogwarts. Mas isso foi antes de Voldermort morrer... Acho que agora as coisas mudarão... – explica.

- Hum... Interessante.

Elas foram às últimas a entrarem na sala. A aula era junto com a Sonserina. Pâmela e Thereza sentaram-se na última mesa totalmente vaga. E como Hermione é a garota mais sortuda na face da Terra, o último assento vago era ao lado de Harry Potter.

"_Minha sorte me fascina!"_Pensou indo até lá

Hermione senta-se sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de dirigir o olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado. Ela tira alguns livros da mochila, cruza as pernas e brinca com uma mexa do seu cabelo, totalmente entediada, enquanto o professor não chega.

Harry olha perplexo para ela. _"Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim!"_pensa frustrado.

- O-olá Mione! – fala o moreno tentando puxar assunto.

- Srta. Granger pra você. – fala lançando um olhar frio e um sorriso irônico de lado.

- Tudo bem, _Srta Granger_. – retruca ele emburrado. Se ela não queria falar com ele, pois bem. Ele também não lhe dirigiria mais a palavra.

- Ta um clima tenso na mesa na Mi. – fala Pâmela. As duas observavam a mesa em que Hermione estava. Cogitaram a idéia de uma delas trocar de lugar com Hermione, mas pensaram melhor e resolveram não se intrometer. Afinal Hermione Granger sabia se cuidar, e muito bem.

- Uhun. – concordou Thereza. – Esse novo professor ta demorando, você não acha? – completou mudando de assunto.

Só foi falar e a porta começou a se abrir. Um homem alto, aproximadamente 1,90 de altura, suas roupas eram todas pretas juntamente com a capa, exalava um ar de superioridade e perigo. Alguns alunos só de o verem temeram.

Ele tirou a capa e se virou para os seus alunos. Seus traços eram perfeitos junto com os seus olhos castanhos, e cabelos negros. Aparentava ter aproximadamente trinta anos. _Um homem másculo e muito bonito_, foi o que pensaram quase todas as meninas da sala naquele momento. O medo inicial do tal professor foi substituído pela fascinação das meninas e inveja ou raiva dos meninos.

Sua face que até então estava inexpressiva, assumiu um ar mais alegre.

- Bom dia! Vocês já devem saber que sou o novo professor de DCAT, meu nome é Brendon Murray. – com a sua varinha ele escreveu o seu nome no quadro e a disciplina que lecionaria. – As minhas aulas serão teóricas e práticas. Vou fazer de tudo para que as minhas aulas não sejam desgastantes e chatas, mas para isso vou precisar que todos vocês participem das aulas. Acho que pra começar é só isso. Alguma pergunta?

- Você é casado? – pergunta uma aluna da sonserina.

- Não, não sou casado. - fala dando um pequeno sorrindo. – Estou solteiro no momento. – completa percebendo que viriam mais perguntas do gênero.

- Quantos anos você tem? – pergunta uma voz de uma garota do fundo da sala.

- Seja quem for que perguntou, saiba que não é muito educado perguntar a idade dos outros. – fala um pouco sério. – Tenho 32 anos, se é isso que querem saber. - completou

- Você já lecionou em outras escolas? – pergunta Thereza curiosa com o novo professor.

- Sim. Morei durante alguns anos na Bulgária, sendo assim trabalhei algum tempo em Durmstrang, mas quando Voldermort ressurgiu fui exercer a minha função de Auror longe de Durmstrang. Agora estou aqui em Hogwarts. – respondeu aliviado, por não ser uma pergunta sobre sua vida íntima.

- Por que veio para Hogwarts e não para Durmstrang? – pergunta Thereza curiosa, o certo seria ele voltar para o país em que residia.

- Porque fui convidado para lecionar aqui e aceitei. – responde um tanto ríspido. – Mais alguma pergunta Srta...

- Rouge, Thereza Rouge. – responde magoada com o tom de voz do professor. Havia algo misterioso nele, ele escondia algo. Isso é obvio, mas o que? – Sem mais perguntas. – completa.

- Eu estive olhando os conteúdos dados para vocês, e me espantei com o quanto estão atrasados. – fala o professor Murray, encerrando todas perguntas que ainda estriam por vir. -Teremos que nos apressar um pouco, abram o livro na página 254, começaremos...

Ele deu uma breve introdução sobre o que iriam estudar durante o ano. Acabando de falar o sinal tocou, anunciando a próxima aula.

- Então é isso. Vejo vocês na próxima aula.

Hermione saiu de perto de Harry, e foi para a mesa das amigas.

- Vamos?

- Calma Hermione, to arrumando os meus livros. – fala Thereza.

As três foram às últimas que sobraram na sala. Quando elas iam sair o professor pediu para que Thereza aguardasse um pouco. Pâm e Mi trocaram um olhar com a amiga, e saíram da sala para esperá-la no corredor.

- Sim Professor Murray? - fala se aproximando de sua mesa. Ele estava arrumando alguns pergaminhos que estavam espalhados na mesa.

- Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ter sido rude com você. – diz um pouco envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. – fala sorrindo.

Eles ficam em um silêncio incomodo por alguns segundos.

- Se era só isso. Estou indo, tchau professor. – fala se despedindo.

- Tchau Srta. Rouge, tenha um bom dia! – diz Brendon sorrindo.

- Obrigada! – fala se retirando. _"Que sorriso foi aquele? É de amolecer o coração de qualquer um."_pensa suspirando.

- O que ele queria? – pergunta Mi e Pâm ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele só me pediu desculpas por ter respondido grosseiramente a pergunta que fiz a ele.

- Que bom que ele pediu desculpas, porque eu achei muito horrível da parte dele ter feito isso. – fala Pâmela enrolando uma mexa do seu cabelo.

- Eu também achei. – concorda Mi.

- Então Mi, como foi se sentar ao lado do Potter? – pergunta Pâmela.

- Como você acha que foi? – revida irritada.

- Ai Mi, foi só uma perguntinha.

- É, Srta. Hermione, não precisa ficar irritadinha, deu aloka na santa. – diz Thereza rindo fazendo Hermione e Pâm rir também.

- Não foi nada agradável. – responde Hermione.

- O que não foi nada agradável? – perguntam Pâmela e Thereza ao mesmo tempo.

- Sentar com o Potter. – fala como se fosse obvio. – É um tédio mortal sentar com alguém que você não troca uma palavra.

- Só se torna um tédio mortal se você não fazer nada para irritar o Potter. – fala Thereza com um sorriso travesso.

- Você tem razão, mas é que hoje não estou com a cabeça muito boa para ficar pensando em mil e uma maneiras de irritar Harry Potter. – fala suspirando.

- Posso te dar algumas dicas se você quiser Mi. – diz Pâmela.

- Talvez uma outra hora, agora só quero um remédio para dor de cabeça. – fala massageando as têmporas.

- Eu tenho um lá no quarto, se quiser vou buscar para você. – fala Pâmela.

- Você é um anjo Pâm. – agradece Hermione. – Vou para o meu quarto com a Tete, te espero lá. – completa puxando Thereza pelo braço.

Pâmela seguiu um caminho diferente indo para o seu quarto. Enquanto andava viu um aglomerado de alunos vendo alguma coisa que estava colada na parede.

Curiosa, esperou que um pouco daquelas pessoas se dispersassem e foi ver o que era. Havia um cartaz na parede anunciando que na tarde seguinte seriam feitas as escolhas para uma vaga que estava em aberto uma para artilheiro e uma para batedor.

Pâmela se animou. Ela era artilheira na sua outra escola, e não perderia essa chance de ouro que lhe apareceu. Amanhã de tarde ela seria uma das primeiras a estar lá para disputar essa vaga, ela sabia que ia ganhar. Sempre fora muito boa com o quadribol, era um dom.

Ainda pensando em quadribol ela foi para o seu quarto pegar o remédio, antes que esquecesse.

Já estava no fim do dia. O sinal anunciando o final da última aula tinha tocado a pouco tempo. Hermione se despediu das amigas e disse que as encontraria depois. Ela tinha um problema a resolver, Luna. Hermione sabia como a loira se sentia, já tinha passado pela mesma coisa. Queria ajudá-la de alguma maneira, só não sabia como.

_Estou cansada! Cansada de ser tão diferente, tão estranha, tão... D' Lua. Todos me julgam tanto, só porque talvez eu seja um pouco... Diferente. Já tentei ser outra pessoa, mas não consigo, essa sou eu e não tem como mudar. Mas às vezes é tão cansativo ter conviver com pessoas que falam mal de você toda vez que vira as costas. Pelo visto, até a minha melhor amiga é assim. Às vezes..._

- Luna! – alguém a chama.

Ela colocou a pena no lado e fechou o caderno rapidamente.

- O que você estava escrevendo? – pergunta Hermione se sentando ao lado da amiga. Elas estavam no salão comunal da Corvinal.

- Como entrou aqui? – pergunta sem coragem de encará-la.

- Entrei com uma menina do sexto ano. – fala suspirando. –Luna eu... Eu sei como é se sentir assim, te entendo...

- Não Mione, você não sabe. – interrompe olhando para ela. – Você não sabe como é ser chamada de estranha por todo lugar que passa.

- Luna não se preocupe tanto pelo que os outros dizem de você. Eles não te conhecem, não sabem o quanto você é inteligente, gentil e amiga.

- Você diz isso, mas quando começaram a te julgar você mudou radicalmente. – fala com um tom de voz frio.

- Talvez... Mas não fiz isso pelos outros, fiz por mim. – fala Hermione igualmente fria.

Um silêncio incômodo invade o local, até que Luna finalmente cede e a abraça soluçando. Hermione retribui o abraço emocionada.

- Que se dane o mundo! - fala Luna desfazendo o abraço e limpando as lagrimas, dando lugar a um sorriso.

- É assim que se fala. – fala sorrindo, levantando do sofá. – Agora tira a bunda desse sofá, e vem me ajudar com os preparativos da festa, toda ajuda é bem vinda!

Hermione, Luna, Pâmela e Thereza estavam no quarto começando com os preparativos da festa. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi o modelo do convite, depois discutiram como iria ser a decoração. A lista de convidados só aumentava a cada minuto.

- Mione? Você vai convidar a Parvati? – perguntou Pâmela enquanto anotava alguns meninos da Corvinal.

- Vou. – fala sorrindo de lado.

- Mione que sorrisinho é esse? – pergunta Thereza curiosa com o que a amiga estava aprontando.

- Pelo o que eu conheço da Parvati, ela não vai querer ir a minha festa.

- Mas se ela não vai querer para quê convidar? – fala Luna abrindo uma barra de chocolate.

- LUNA! – berra Thereza.

- O que foi? – pergunta Luna assustado, olhando para os lados procurando alguma coisa de errado.

- Pode ir me dando um pedaço de chocolate. – fala estendendo a mão.

- Pedindo com tanta educação não tem como negar. – fala irônica dando um pedaço para ela. – Alguém mais quer?

Pâmela e Mi avançaram no chocolate da loira, que por milagre conseguiu salvar um pedaçinho.

- Vocês são magras de ruim, isso sim. – fala colando o que sobrou do chocolate na boca

- Obrigada Luninha! – fala Mi mandando um beijinho. – Mas continuando o assunto de antes da Tetê ter gritado histericamente, eu vou convidar a Parvati porque sei que o Harry vai mesmo ela não indo.

- Como você sabe se o Harry vai? – pergunta Pâmela descrente.

- Não discuta Pâm. Eu sei que ele vai. – fala com tanta convicção que ninguém teve coragem de questioná-la.

- Tudo bem, e a festa vai ser quando? – pergunta Luna.

- Sábado! – respondem Pâmela e Thereza ao mesmo tempo.

- O quê? Sábado que vem não é? – pergunta Hermione assustada.

- Não Mi, nesse sábado. – respondeu Thereza rindo da expressão de susto que Hermione fez.

- Vocês acham que eu sou o que? A mulher maravilha? Como é que vou conseguir organizar uma festa em menos de uma semana, por que se não me engano hoje é terça-feira. E a festa vai ser sábado, SÁBADO! – diz Hermione numa crise histérica.

- Calma Mi. Você tem a mim e a Tete, nós duas já organizamos uma festa de um dia pro outro e foi um sucesso. – fala Pâm tentando acalmá-la.

- Tudo bem, eu vou confiar em vocês dessa vez. – fala Mi tomando um copo da água. – Amanhã temos que começar a distribuir os convites.

- Uhun. Eu vou fazer um feitiço para replicar varias vezes, e também para que só os alunos convidados possam ver o que está escrito nele, assim não tem risco de nenhum professor descobrir.

- Ok, pode começar a fazer os convites agora. – fala Mi.

- Já? Ma seu to com preguiça. – reclama Pâm insinuando que iria deitar na cama, mas para ao ver o olhar diabólico da Mi. – Ta eu vou, mas a Tetê vai me ajudar.

- Por que eu?

- Por que sim, agora vamos. Tchau Mi, amanhã começaremos a entregar os convites.

Quando as duas estavam saindo Gina estava entrando.

- Oi Mione, Luna. – fala Gina entrando.

- Oi, senta Gina. – diz Mi.

- Luna... Eu... Me desculpa... – fala Gina hesitante se aproximando de Luna.

- Tudo bem Gina, ta perdoada. – a loira fala se levantando para abraçá-la.

Depois de quinze minutos Gina e Luna vão para os seus quartos. Hermione arruma mais algumas coisas da festa e vai dormir.

No dia seguinte a notícia sobre a festa que Hermione Granger e as novas alunas estavam preparando para sábado se espalhou rapidamente entre os alunos de Hogwarts, o que não é uma grande novidade, em Hog as noticias se espalhavam em questão de segundos, principalmente quando envolviam alunos populares.

Os alunos que já tinham recebido o convite estavam ansiosos pela festa, e os que não haviam recebido, torciam para receberem. Ninguém queria perder a maior festa do ano.

Hermione, Pâmela e Thereza só entregavam os convites pessoalmente para um grupo seleto de pessoas, os outros convidados recebiam pelas mãos de um grupinho de meninas do sexto ano que a partir daquele dia começaram a seguir as meninas por todo lugar.

Na quarta, as aulas eram só no período matutino, deixando o resto do dia livre. Era um belo dia de sol, todos os alunos estavam nos jardins curtindo a paisagem.

Quando eles viam algumas das meninas se aproximarem sabiam para o que era e ficavam na expectativa para que fossem com eles e não com o amigo do lado.

Mi, Tete e Pâm deram o ar da sua graça no jardim principal.

- Então Mi pra quem vai ser primeiro? – pergunta Thereza.

- Hum... Que tal o Malfoy e depois o Potter, que por sinal esta atracado com a vaca da Parvati. – fala observando.

- Por que primeiro os Sonserinos Mi?

- Para causar impacto? – responde brincando. – Não sei, me deu vontade.

- Meninas, vocês vão ir me ver hoje não é? – pergunta Pâmela do nada.

- Te ver onde Pâm? - perguntam as duas sem entender.

- Não acredito que ainda não falei para vocês? – fala perplexa consigo mesma. – Eu me escrevi para concorrer à vaga de artilheira do time da Grifinória.

- Claro que nós vamos! Estaremos lá torcendo por você. – fala Hermione sorridente.

- Nem precisa torcer Mi, ela vai ganhar de qualquer jeito. Ela é ótima como artilheira, era considerada a melhor na nossa antiga escola. – fala Thereza.

- Obrigada Tetê, mas é melhor eu não contar vitória antes do tempo. – fala Pâmela apreensiva. – E se eu ficar muito nervosa.

- Pâmela querida, apenas monte naquela vassoura e faça o seu melhor. Estaremos lá para te apoiar. – fala Tetê a tranqüilizando.

- Amo vocês. – fala Pâm abraçando as duas.

- Eu sei Pâm, quem não me ama? – fala Mi se achando.

- Cala a boca Hermione. – fala Pâm rindo. – Agora vai entregar os convites para o Malfoy e os amigos dele. Eu e a Tetê iremos entregar convites para aqueles garotos gostosos da Corvinal. – fala com um olhar malicioso.

- Pâmela sua pervertida! – fala Tetê.

- Olha quem fala? – fala abismada com a cara de pau da amiga.

- Ah, mais eu prefiro homens mais velhos. – fala rindo.

Hermione deixa as duas discutindo sobre quem é mais pervertida e segui em direção ao grupinho de Sonserinos que estavam encostados numa arvore rindo de alguma coisa. Desta vez Draco não estava rodeado de sonserinas oferecidas, como acontecia na maior parte das vezes que o via. Estava só ele, Blaise e Nathanel. Por coincidência ou não os três seriam convidados.

Draco estava só com uma camisa branca, os primeiros botões em aberto e os cabelos desalinhados. "_Ele está realmente muito sexy"_ pensa Hermione com um sorriso bobo, mas logo desfaz o sorriso. _" Que é isso Hermione? Ele é o Malfoy, não importa o quão sexy, gostoso, sensual, bonito... Para! Ele é o Malfoy e eu não posso pensar nele assim, ou posso?"_

- Olá Malfoy! – fala Hermione. Todos os que estavam no jardim a olhavam atentamente não acreditando que ela estava prestes a convidar Draco Malfoy para a sua festa.

- Oi Granger, a que devo a honra da sua visita? – fala irônico se levantando.

- A honra é toda sua. – fala irônica. – Sua e desses seus amiguinhos. – ela olha para os dois sorrindo. – Estão convidados para a minha festa privada.

Ela entrega os convites para os três que a olhavam abismados.

- Não percam os convites, porque não entraram sem eles. – continua se divertindo com a reação deles.

- E porque você está nos convidando? – pergunta Draco sem entender.

- Porque me deu vontade Malfoy. – fala Hermione. – Conto com a presença de vocês, e não se preocupem não serão os únicos Sonserinos por lá. – completa.

- Pode contar com a minha presença gata. – Nathanel sorrindo sedutor.

- Com a minha também. – fala Zabine lançando um olhar zangado para o amigo.

- Estarei te esperando sábado loiro. – fala Mi saindo, deixando Draco abismado. Era impressão sua ou ela o chamara de loiro, LOIRO?

Hermione riu da expressão de Draco. Procurou com as vistas o casalzinho 'apaixonado'. Parvati estava grudada em Harry, que por sua vez estava olhando atentamente para ela. Hermione retribui o olhar, com um sorriso ela foi em passos lentos até a sua próxima "vítima". Hermione ria da expressão de Harry, que estava como um ratinho assustado.

_Continua..._

**[N\B] amo essa fique! COMENTEM MACACADA DA MINHA VIDA =*.***

**N/A: **Oi amores! O capítulo ta meio água com açúcar, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado um pouquinho. Como demorei anos pra postar esse capitulo, vou tentar postar o next ainda esse mês, pra tentar me redimir um pouco kk'

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, principalmente a Rouge que aceitou ser a nova beta da fic, Thanks flor!

Agradecimentos:

Yuria-Chan: Obrigada por continuar lendo a fic. Sei que demorei para postar, mas não vou desistir da fic tão cedo kk'. A partir desse cap o Draquinho vai aparecer mais sim. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo flor, Beijão ;*

Love Anime Love: Obrigada flor. Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando. Sim, o Harry merece coisa pior, e vai ter. Beijuuuuuuux e obrigada por comentar.

Valentyna Black: Obrigada por comentar e que bom que está gostando *-* E pode deixar que o Harry vai sofrer sim, e a Mi e o Draco vão ficar juntos. Beijinhos ;*


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**E que começe a festa...**

_Hermione riu da expressão de Draco. Procurou com as vistas o casalzinho 'apaixonado'. Parvati estava grudada em Harry, que por sua vez estava olhando atentamente para ela. Hermione retribui o olhar, com um sorriso ela foi em passos lentos até a sua próxima "vítima". Hermione ria da expressão de Harry, que estava como um ratinho assustado._

Um silêncio até mesmo assustador tomou conta do imenso jardim. Todos estavam vidrados na cena que se presenciava, será que Hermione Granger iria dar o convite que ela estava nas mãos para Harry Potter? Mas por quê? O que ela tinha mente?

- Olá Potter. – fala com um falso sorriso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – diz Parvati se pondo na frente de Harry, como se quisesse proteger o que é seu.

- Desculpe queridinha, mas eu falei com o Potter não com você. – fala docemente. Nesta Hora ele tira Parvati da sua frente com dois dedos como se tivesse nojo da garota que fica pasma com a atitude dele.

- O que você quer Hermione? – ele pergunta estranhando a atitude dela. Afinal na sala ela o ignorou completamente e agora vinha com: _Olá Potter_.

- Ai, essa doeu. Nem um _tudo bem_? – coloca a mão no coração e faz cara de dor, cena mais falsa impossível.

- Fale logo. – diz impaciente.

- Já que insiste. – fala rindo e lhe entregando o convite. – Você está convidado para a minha festa particular, você e essa daí. – aponta para Parvati que a olhava com horror.

- Eu... – ele começa a falar.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – fala o interrompendo. – Te convidei de coração, pelos velhos tempos.

- Por que isso me soa irônico? – pergunta ele descrente.

- Por que talvez seja. Mas estou falando sério Potter, te espero nessa festa. Não me decepcione novamente. – o sorriso debochado se foi, ela fala séria, o fitando intensamente.

Vendo a reação dele, que ficou sem falas e sem reação, sem se despedir deu meia volta e com a cabeça erguida deixa o jardim começando a se incomodar com os vários olhares que a perseguiam.

XXX

- Ai Harryzinho, ela é uma oferecida mesmo, não liga. – fala se grudando nele de novo. - Você não vai à festa dela, então...

- Cala a boca Parvati. – fala Harry rude se desgrudando dela.

- E-eu... – tentou falar, mas nada saia, estava atônita.

Cansado da chatice da namorada, seguiu em direção do castelo a deixando sozinho. Estava cansado dos chiliques da Parvati, parecia que a garota não se tocava. Foi para o dormitório masculino que estava vazio. Deitou-se na sua cama, e ficou olhando para teto, submerso em seus pensamentos.

Hermione o convenceu a ir à sua festa após a última frase, o convenceu e o deixou se sentindo culpado. Afinal estava claro o que ela queria dizer com o: _"Não me decepcione novamente"._Talvez antes ele não fosse á festa, mas agora iria de qualquer jeito, com ou sem Parvati.

"_Por que ela mexe tanto comigo? Pensei que era coisa momentânea, uma simples confusão de amizade com algo a mais. Mas quando ela voltou me arrependi no mesmo instante que a reconheci, na verdade me arrependi quando conversamos no corredor. Vi que tinha feito burrada e agora é tarde demais para me arrepender, ela não iria me querer de volta, nem como amigo. E ainda tem a Parvati que está tão grudenta desde que a Mione voltou, está ficando insuportável. Eu não devia ter voltado com ela, nunca a amei; disso eu sempre soube. Eu só sinto atração por ela, mais como uma paixão. Mas do jeito que ela está chata não sei quanto tempo essa paixão irá durar. Sim, fiz besteira, aliás só faço besteiras... Quer saber? Vou é dormir um pouco, quem sabe quando acordar não vejo que isso é só um pesadelo."_

Ele se vira para o lado e não demora muito para cochilar.

XXX

Draco ficou abismado com o que Hermione acabara de fazer. Ela o chamou de loiro, LOIRO! Desde quando ela o chamava assim? E ainda o chamou para a sua festa, coisa que ele pensava que não iria acontecer. Afinal ela o odiava, ou será que não? Talvez esse ódio não exista mais, eles não se menosprezavam e discutiam toda vez que se viam como era antigamente, ás vezes até conversavam civilizadamente.

- Draco... DRACO! – gritou Zabine estalando os dedos na frente de Draco, já que o garoto parecia estar em outro mundo.

- O que? Hã... Quem morreu? – pergunta assustado, saindo do seu transe momentâneo.

- Ninguém morreu idiota. – revira os olhos. – Estou te chamando á horas e você nada. Pensando no que, ou melhor, em quem?

- Não estou pensando em nada Zabine, agora não enche ta? – fala sem paciência.

- Ei, olhem o chilique que a Parvati está fazendo. – fala Nathaniel interrompendo a 'conversa' entre os outros dois.

- É uma garotinha mimada mesmo. – fala Zabine não se importando com a cena.

- Mas é gostosa. – fala Nathaniel.

- Pode até ser, mas tem outras muito mais gostosas que ela. – fala Draco.

- Quem Malfoy? A Granger? – pergunta Zabine com um sorriso típico de um sonserino.

- Não sei o que você acha? – retruca entendendo o jogo dele.

- Ah, não começa vocês dois. É claro que a Granger é mais bonita, não só ela, tem aquelas duas amiguinhas da Granger, e claro que também tem umas sonserinas que não é de jogar fora. – fala Nathaniel, interrompendo o joguinho dos dois. Ele sabia que os dois estavam começando a se interessar pela Granger, e aquilo não daria nada certo.

- Eu vou para biblioteca. Preciso rever algumas coisas. – fala Draco se despedindo.

Na verdade ele não tinha nada para rever na biblioteca só queria ficar um tempo sozinho. Pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

XXX

Vendo o seu Harryzinho indo embora e a deixando tão... Humilhada, como ele pode fazer isso com ela? Na frente de todo mundo, será que ele ainda não entendeu que ela tem uma reputação a zelar? Lágrimas de raiva teimavam em sair, descontou toda a sua raiva em suas amigas que viam lhe consolar e em pequenos gritinhos histéricos.

- Parv chega! – grita Lilá. – Você está fazendo um vexame, isso não é nada bom para a sua reputação querida. – completa baixinho só para ela ouvir.

- Você tem razão. – sussurra se lembrando que vexame + reputação são duas palavras que não combinam. – Vamos embora.

Elas saem e todos que ainda estavam no pátio comentam sobre o que aconteceu, ou vão correndo espalhar a fofoca para os que estavam dentro do castelo.

XXX

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro resolvendo os preparativos da festa, nunca organizou algo desse e tipo e assustou-se ao perceber que dava muito mais trabalho do que imaginava.

Ela estava indo convidar algumas meninas da Corvinal, que eram as últimas que faltavam, mas quando ia atravessar o salão dos monitores, viu um sofá que parecia tão convidativo. Hermione olhou para os lados e se jogou no sofá.

"_Como é bom..."_pensa quase dormindo. Até que escuta alguém gritando o seu nome. Deve ser um sonho, constatou, mas porque não paravam de chamá-la?

- HERMIONE ACORDA CARAMBA! – grita Pâmela a sacudindo.

- AAAAAAAAH. – grita Hermione assustada, finalmente acordando. – O que houve? – pergunta se recuperando do susto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aí? –fala Pâmela rapidamente e em tom de censura. - Sabe quantas coisas faltam para nós fazermos? Isso sem contar que temos que arranjar as nossas fantasias, você já sabe com qual fantasia vai? Porque não sei se você sabe, mas a festa é pra tipo sábado...

- Cala a boca, eu sei ok? – interrompe Mi revirando os olhos. – E já que você está aqui, vem me ajudar a acabar de entregar os convites.

- Não posso Mi, eu tenho que treinar um pouco. – fala sorrindo. – Afinal hoje vai ser a seleção, e você vai, não é?

- Claro que vou. Agora vai treinar que estou mandando. – fala em tom de brincadeira.

- Claro mamãe! – sai mandando um beijinho.

Hermione ri e vai convidar os últimos convidados que ainda faltavam.

XXX

Hermione finalmente a encontrou, ela estava sozinha escutando música num canto mais escondido dos jardins, era a última que faltava ser convidada. E não é apenas para entregar o convite que ela a procurava, a nossa Mi tem mais coisas em mente.

- Olá! – fala Hermione se sentando ao lado dela.

- Oi. – fala Verônica estranhando a aproximação repentina da garota.

- Vim te convidar pra minha festinha. – fala rindo entregando o convite.

- Obrigada. – fala surpresa. – Mas porque você está me convidando? – completa desconfiada.

- E por que não convidaria? –revede.

- Não sei, talvez porque você nunca falou comigo, ou quem sabe por que até pouco tempo atrás eu era do 'grupinho' da Parvati.

- Como você falou, você _**era**_do _**'grupinho'**_ daquela **vadia**, agora não é mais. – fala Mi sorrindo angelicalmente, na opinião da Verônica tal sorriso não a agradava nem um pouco. – Eu sempre tive uma dúvida, por que você discutiu com a Parvati? – completa curiosa.

- Você sabe como ela é, tem uma hora que não dá mais para aturar o jeitinho dela. – fala suspirando cansada.

- Te entendo.

- Hermione, o que você quer? – indaga por uma vez.

- Você é rápida. – fala abrindo um sorriso malicioso. – Nós duas temos algo em comum, não suportamos a vaca da Parvati. Apenas te proponho juntar-se a mim.

Verônica começa a rir subitamente.

- Não acredito que você falou isso. – fala se recuperando.

- Pois acredite meu bem, apenas diga sim ou não. – fala Mi perdendo a paciência.

- Não. – fala parando de rir. – Não quero me juntar a ninguém, não quero me vingar de ninguém, apenas quero paz. Será que é difícil? – completa.

- Não vou insistir. – fala Mi calmamente, ela já esperava tal resposta. – Você que sabe, mas não se esqueça que agora que você saiu do 'grupo' daquela lá, você é uma ninguém, a sua popularidade não existe mais, as pessoas só te reconheciam porque você andava com _**ela**__._Eu sei que você está mais sozinha que nunca. – fala tentando persuadi-la. – Mas, se por acaso você se juntar a mim, essa 'popularidade' vai vim em dobro honey. Mas como já falei, não vou insistir.

- Você é uma cobra igual ou pior que à Parvati. – fala Verônica indignada se levantando. – Tentando me persuadir com esse joguinho de popularidade, pois saiba que a garotinha que se convencia com esse tipo de coisa não existe mais, não sou mais assim. – termina quase gritando.

- Como quiser. – fala Hermione fria se retirando.

Lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Será que estava mesmo se tornando igual a garota que mais detestava? Não! Ela nunca vai ser igual à Patil, afinal ela **é**e sempre serámelhor que aquela lá. Com esse pensamento as supostas lágrimas desapareceram e deram lugar a um sorriso vitorioso.

XXX

O seu nome finalmente foi chamado, estava um pouco nervosa, mas assim que avistou as amigas torcendo por ela, o nervosismo se dissipou. Não havia muitas pessoas na ressacada, _melhor assim_ pensa Pâmela.

- Pâmela Granger. – chama Harry mais uma vez, surpreso por vê-la ali, até então achava que era apenas mais uma patricinha mimada que odeia quadribol.

Ela pega a sua vassoura e se posiciona.

- Serão dez investidas contra o gol, como você é a última que concorre a vaga de artilheiro terá que ultrapassar a marca de seis gols que o Lucas Mustaf fez, para conseguir a vaga. Boa sorte! – fala dando inicio a partida.

Rony, o goleiro, se posicionou e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para começar o jogo.

Um pouco nervosa, mas confiante ela deu inicio a partida. Tacou a primeira vez e conseguiu marcar o seu primeiro gol. Suspirou nervosa, e tacou de novo, desta vez Rony conseguiu agarrar a bola, tacou mais uma vez e errou de novo. Estava mais nervosa que nunca, olhou para as amigas e viu incentivo, respirou profundamente buscando a calma que necessitava. Com táticas infalíveis, e mais calma, marcou gol nas últimas sete vezes.

- Parabéns! – falou Rony surpreso com o modo de como ela virou o jogo.

- Parabéns Srta. Granger, você é a mais nova integrante do grupo de quadribol da Grifinória. –O próximo treino será no domingo, às quatro da tarde. – fala Harry.

- Estarei pronta. – fala sorridente se despedindo, pega a sua vassoura e vai em direção das amigas.

- Parabéns! – fala Mi a abraçando. – Você foi demais.

- Parabéns Pâmela! – diz Thereza a abraçando. – Guria, que virada foi aquela?

- Obrigada meninas, encontrei o incentivo que precisava em vocês. – fala emocionada, quase chorando.

- Ah Pâm, não vai começar a chorar né? – fala Tetê dando um tapinha de leve no braço da amiga.

- Eu não estou chorando, é só um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

- Ata, e eu sou o Papai Noel. – fala Hermione irônica.

- Mi, é sério. Porque ninguém acredita em mim? – pergunta incrédula.

- Por que será? – fala Tetê rindo. – Agora vamos. Temos muitas coisas para fazer.

XXX

- Aquela vadia da Granger vai me pagar, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! – fala raivosa jogando um vaso de vidro com flores contra a parede. O barulho do vidro se espatifando assustou Lilá.

- Você está doida Parv? Essa raiva toda não vai te levar a nada, você não percebe? – fala Lilá perdendo a paciência.

- Você tem razão. Tenho que ficar calma. – fala pegando a varinha, e com um _reparo_o vaso volta a ser como era antes.

- Até que enfim você está me escutando. – fala fazendo um gesto de aleluia com as mãos. – Mas conhecendo você do jeito que conheço, o que pretende fazer contra a Granger?

- Por enquanto nada. Tenho que acertar com outra pessoa, primeiro. – fala com um sorriso maroto.

- Posso saber quem? – pergunta curiosa.

- Verônica Strait, ou você pensou que aquela traição ficaria impune? – fala com um olhar malicioso.

XXX

Hermione e Pâmela estavam conversando sobre como iria ser a decoração da festa e tudo mais, até que escutam um grito vindo do banheiro.

- AAAAAAAAAH. – fala Thereza saindo correndo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

- Calma Tetê, o que aconteceu? – pergunta Hermione assustada, tentando reconfortar a amiga.

- Eu pensei que eles tinham ido embora... Eu pensei que... – fala ofegante.

- Eles quem? – pergunta curiosa, não entendendo nada do que a amiga falava.

- Fantasmas. – fala Pâmela que diferente de Hermione, não estava assustada com a reação de Thereza, afinal a longa amizade com a garota a acostumou com esse tipo de coisa. – Ela vê fantasmas, não os fantasmas, que nós vemos. Os fantasmas bruxos, ela vê espíritos trouxas que a procuram por algum motivo.

- Às vezes eles querem ajuda, outras só perturbam a paz dos outros, são realmente agressivos. – completa Thereza. – Já te falamos sobre isso.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Quando nós estávamos na casa da Pâm, você falou com um... Fantasma. – fala tentando convencer a si mesma dessa história, era tão... Irreal, mas quem é ela para dizer o que é real ou não. Se bruxos existem, porque almas trouxas não podem ficar perambulando por aí? – Mas uma coisa que você nunca me explicou direito, é o que você faz com esses fantasmas que 'perturbam a paz'.

- Bem, eu exorcizo. – fala Thereza tranquilamente, o que assustou Hermione. – Não se assuste Mi, eu não exorcizo com sangue de galinha, nem nada. É como se fosse uma magia, apenas prendo a alma perturbada num circulo, falo umas palavras em latim e essa alma vai para algum lugar melhor ou pior do que o mundo em que vivemos.

- Mas você já fez isso muitas vezes? – pergunta curiosa, este assunto estava começando a lhe interessar.

- Não muitas, acho que só umas três vezes. Tem muitos como eu por aí, e por incrível que pareça a maioria das pessoas iguais a mim são bruxos também.

- E vocês são o que exatamente?

- Não sei ao certo, é como se fossemos mediadores.

- Nossa, isso é fantástico. – fala entusiasmada.

- É fantástico pra quem houve, mas quem vive... – fala de modo cansado.

- Não exagera Thereza, você até que gosta. Aposto que já estava sentindo falta, quase uma semana sem os seus fantasminhas. – fala Pâm rindo.

- Idiota. – retruca jogando uma almofada nela.

- Mas Tete o que esse fantasma que você viu queria? – pergunta Hermione.

- Bem. Er... Ele, parece ter tipo uns 30 anos e tava... Er... Sabe, eu tava... Er... Tomando banho, e ele... Er... 'Tava me vendo tomar banho, deu pronto, falei. – fala hesitante, ficando na cor de um tomate.

Pâmela e Hermione estavam ingerindo a informação, olharam uma para a cara da outra e começaram a rir histericamente.

- Ei, eu não estou achando graça nenhuma. – fala Thereza emburrada.

- Claro que você não... Mas nós estamos... E muita. – fala Pâmela em meio às risadas.

- Ok, riam a vontade. Mas do mesmo jeito que ele me viu nua no banheiro, ele também pode ter visto vocês duas enquanto tomam banho, a única diferença é que EU posso ver ele VOCÊS não. – fala de modo vingativo. As gargalhadas das duas param como num passe de mágica.

- Você precisa exorcizar ou sei lá o que esse fantasma imediatamente. – fala Hermione desesperada.

- Haha, desesperaram é? – fala rindo.

- Thereza, não estamos brincando, é sério! Isso não pode, é errado. – fala Pâmela.

- Eu sei, mas primeiro tenho que saber o que ele realmente quer, e depois ele só vai aparecer novamente quando quiser ser encontrado, já que ele sabe que tem pessoas aqui que pode vê-lo. – explica pegando uma almofada e se deitando nela.

- Hum, então quer dizer que ele não vai mais ficar aqui? – pergunta Mi.

- Provavelmente não.

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim não me conformo sabendo que até pouco tempo atrás tinha um fantasma no meu banheiro, logo no meu banheiro. – fala Mi num muxoxo.

- Te entendo, mas vamos esquecer a cena do fantasma, e vamos à organização da festa. – fala Pâmela.

- Eu já arranjei as bebidas. – fala Thereza se animando.

- Já? Mas como? Você nem saiu de Hogwarts. – estranha Mi.

- Tenho meus contatos. – fala com um sorrisinho de lado e uma piscadela.

- Ok, então. Já fiz a relação do que vai ter de comida. – fala Mi. – E tenho dois modelos de decoração, quero a opinião de vocês...

XXX

Sábado finalmente chegou, todos que foram convidados estavam ansiosos pela festa. As garotas desde cedo começaram a se arrumar, já os garotos estavam convictos que essa noite a coisa prometia. Já os que não foram convidados procuravam afazeres para se distraírem.

O quarto de Hermione estava uma bagunça, havia roupas e fantasias por todos os lados. Gina, Luna, Pâmela e Thereza decidiram se arrumar no quarto dela, sem nem ao menos perguntarem se podiam ocupar o seu quarto, já foram entrando. Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, estava entre a sala precisa e o seu quarto.

- Calma Hermione, está tudo sob controle. – fala Thereza a tranqüilizando. – Agora nós iremos nos vestir, e a Senhorita vai deixar tudo por nossa conta, ok?

- Tudo bem, eu sei que só vou entrar depois e com isso vou ser obrigada a deixar por conta de vocês. Mas estou tão nervosa. – fala Mi nervosa.

- Se desanervosa e vai se arrumar.

- Desanervosa? Essa palavra existe? – pergunta Pâm que acabara de sair do banho.

- Não interrompe. – fala Tete não ligando colocando a mão estendida num sinal imperial.

XXX

Hermione se maquiava quando viu Thereza e Pâmela postadas a sua frente, ambas já arrumas.

- Como estou? – pergunta Thereza. – Gostou da minha fantasia?

- Combina muito com você. – fala Hermione rindo.

- Eu sei. – diz dando um sorriso diabólico.

Thereza estava vestida com um vestidinho vermelho com preto, dois chifrezinhos, uma diabinha perfeita.

- E eu? Gostou da minha fantasia de gatinha? – fala Pâm animada.

Um vestidinho preto com detalhes em rosa, orelhas de gatinho e um típico rabinho compunham a fantasia.

- Vocês estão lindas amores. – fala Mi sorrindo e pegando a sua fantasia que estava em cima da cama. – Agora EU vou colocar a minha fantasia. – fala piscando indo para o banheiro.

Em poucos minutos Hermione volta, vestida com botas pretas, vestido preto com detalhes em vermelha, uma pirata sexy.

- Mi! Você está quase mais bonita que eu. – fala Pâmela com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Está linda Mi, agora nós já estamos indo para receber os convidados. – fala Thereza dando uma ajeitada no cabelo.

- Mas, o que eu vou ficar fazendo até ir para lá? – pergunta desolada.

- Ah, tira uma sonequinha, leia um livro, se vira meu bem. – fala Thereza mandando um tchauzinho e puxando Pâm pelo braço.

Já arrumada e sem nada para fazer, Hermione começa a ler um livro de aritmância. Só foi tempo de ler o primeiro parágrafo, Luna e Gina entram fantasiadas.

- Ora, o que vejo aqui? Uma abelha e uma sei lá o que. – fala Mi brincando.

- Haha engraçadinha. – fala Luna sorrindo.

O vestido era listrado, amarelo com preto, e claro as asinhas de abelha.

- E eu estou de Moulin Rouge. – fala Gina dando uam risadinha.

Seu vestido era dourado, um luxo.

- Vocês estão lindas meninas. – fala Mi guardando o livro.

- Você também está linda Mi. – fala Luna. – Nós só viemos aqui ver como você está. Já estamos indo para a festa.

- Vocês já vão? – pergunta desanimada.

- Mais ânimo Mi, nos vemos na festa. – fala Gina se despedindo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e já estava na hora. Hermione se animou e sorrateiramente entrou na sala precisa. A música alta e as luzes coloridas ajudaram-na a passar despercebida. Um palco apareceu no centro do salão, a música parou e com um sorriso Hermione aparatou até o palco. Todos a olhavam curiosos, estava na hora do show começar.

XXX

N/A: Oi amores! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Esse cap já está pronto a mais de uma semana, mas deu uns probleminhas no modem da net, então estou postando só agora. Next capitulo a fest, mas o next só sai com incentivos, gente deixem reviews não custa nada e não cai o dedo não (pode acreditar kk')

Agradecimentos:

Love Anime Love: euri muitocom a sua review, aushuahsus. Hoho, Harry vai pagar sim, e pode deixar que vai rolar muita confusão ainda. Obrigada pela review (amei) e espero que vc continue acomphando a fic ;) Beijinhos ;***

Yuria-Chan:Muito Thanks pela review *-* Ai, eu tbm amo fics depois da guerra com eles em Hog, mas não tem muitas, por isso quis escrever uma. E esse novo professor, hoho, vai rolar muita coisa com ele ainda. O Draco é lindo lindo lindo sim *-*. A festa começar no next capitulo, não sei se irei fazê-la em apenas em um cap ou irá se estender em dois. Beijinhos ;*

Zizinha: Que bom que está gostando *-* O Draquinho ta um amor msm (amo ele). Obrigada pelo toque, eu nem sabia que tinha isso (desatualizada, eu sei). Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijinhos ;*

Beijinhos a Todos ;*******


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

The Party – Parte 1 

"_Faltam poucos minutos para começar a festinha daquela sem sal. Realmente foi muita cara de pau dela convidar o meu namorado e eu. Ah! Mas pelo menos o Harry não vai!" _pensa enquanto penteava os seus cabelos em frente ao espelho. "Vou lá fazer uma surpresinha pro Harry"

Ela deixa a escova de lado e animadamente vai ao dormitório masculino.

Sem se importar em que estado estivem os garotos ela entra no quarto e vê algo que não lhe agrada.

- HARRY POTTER! Pode me explicar que roupa é essa? – fala cruzando os braços.

Harry que até então estava conversando animadamente com Rony sobre a sua fantasia se assusta com o grito da namorada.

- O que foi Parvati? – fala se mostrando impaciente. Enquanto ajeitava o cinto.

- Como o que foi Parvati? Que fantasia é essa? Não me diga que você que você vai à festa daquela... Daquela pessoa. – fala histérica se postando na frente do namorado. Os poucos garotos que estavam no quarto saem de fininho, pressentindo que coisa boa dali não sairia.

- Pelo visto você não é tão burra assim. – fala irônico enquanto ajeitava o espelho.

- Você... Não vai a festa dela. – sussurra tremendo de raiva e humilhação. Como ele pode agir assim com ela? Ela é a sua namorada, NAMORADA! Ele não tem o direito de humilhá-la indo à festa_ dela _sem a sua companhia. – Você não pode!

- Tanto posso, que irei. – fala pegando o pequeno extintor de incêndio que fazia parte da sua fantasia de bombeiro.

- Cansei dos seus chiliques Parv. Sonhe com os anjinhos. – fala dando um beijo na bochecha da garota e se retirando do quarto, deixando-a estática e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Potter. – sussurra para si mesma engolindo o choro.

XXX

- Harry o que foi aquilo? Você esnobou a sua namorada! – fala Rony surpreso indo ao encontro de Harry.

- Sinceramente Rony, ela 'ta muito chata. – fala suspirando. – Mas que fantasia é essa?

- Gostou? – fala Rony dando uma voltinha.

- É um terno. – fala sem entender.

- Não é um simples terno, é um terno com uma arminha de brinquedo. – fala com um sorriso bobo mostrando a arminha. – Isso não te lembra nada? – completa desanimado com a falta de reação do amigo.

- Ah sim! Você é está representando um agente da CIA ou do FBI. – fala entusiasmado.

- Não. Vai lá, ele é famoso entre vocês trouxas.

- Ah... Já sei! – fala sorrindo. – Um cafetão! – Fala Harry sorrindo achando que acertara.

- Um o quê? – Rony perguntou sem entender.

- Você falou que era famoso no mundo trouxa então... Ah esquece. – fala meio sem graça.

- Prazer. Sou Bond, James Bond. – fala engrossando a voz.

- De onde você ouviu falar de James Bond? – pergunta Harry se segurando para não cair na gargalhada.

- Da Hermione, ela estava me falando um pouco da cultura dos trouxas e acabou falando desse James Bond, que na verdade foi a única coisa na qual eu prestei atenção. – fala enquanto iam para a sala precisa.

- Hum... Quem sabe hoje como James Bond você se declara pra Luna de uma vez. – fala Harry entregando os convites e entregando juntamente com Rony.

- Quem sabe depois de umas doses de firewhiskey. – fala engolindo em seco.

- Você é um caso perdido mesmo. – fala caindo na gargalhada.

- Por que 'ta rindo? Não vejo nenhuma graça. – diz começando a ficar vermelho.

- Mas eu vejo, e muita...

XXX

- Rápido Nathaniel, vamos! – fala Blaise impaciente. Se soubesse que o amigo demorava tanto assim para se arrumar não teria se comprometido a esperá-lo. – Demora mais que uma mulher. – resmunga se sentando em uma poltrona.

- Não precisa me elogiar. Eu sei que estou praticamente um deus grego. – fala nada modesto acabando por fim de se arrumar.

- Nathaniel você está de vestido. – diz rindo freneticamente.

- Isso não é um vestido é uma túnica! – fala com um ar de sabe-tudo. Estava vestido de um deus grego.

- E você está de... Cigano? - pergunta estranhando.

- Que por sinal é muito gostoso, obrigado! – fala Zabine arrumado o colar e se levantando.

- Agora vamos de uma vez.

- Mas... E o Draco? – pergunta Nate.

- Ele vai com a Pansy. – fala dando um sorrisinho de lado. – Você acredita que a Granger a convidou? Não é estranho? A Pansy sempre odiou a Granger e ainda odeia.

- Ela odeia a todos que não sejam Sonserinos. E quanto a Granger convidá-la, ela convidou praticamente todo o sétimo ano da Sonserina, não vejo a surpresa.

-Você está certo. – diz se dando por vencido. – Vamos! Tenho que beijar alguém. – completa rindo.

- Estou ansioso pra te ver pagar o mico Zabine, é claro que a Granger não vai aceitar beijá-lo.

- É o que veremos meu caro, é o que veremos...

XXX

Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho para ver como tinha ficado aquela fantasia em si. Não estava mal, tinha que admitir. Sua fantasia de arqueiro-verde lhe cabia muito bem.

Draco Malfoy esperou por Pansy no salão comunal da Sonserina. Estava começando a se arrepender por ter aceitado ir com ela.

- Draco querido, estou pronta, vamos! – fala com uma fantasia de enfermeira.

- Está linda! – fala por educação, nem ao menos reparara nela.

- Acreditaria em suas palavras se ao menos tivesse reparado em mim. – diz sem demonstrar emoções dando o braço para ele.

- Claro que reparei em você, está bela como sempre com essa fantasia. – tenta reparar.

- Vou fingir que acredito. – diz séria enquanto ele a conduz à sala precisa. – De um tempo para cá, você não repara mais em ninguém a não ser a sangue-ruim da Granger. – Draco abre a boca para contestar, mas ela o impedi voltando a falar. – Não tente negar, vejo como olha para ela. Sou Sonserina Draco, mas também sou sua amiga, toda essa história de sangues ficou para trás, pelo menos para mim. Não vejo problemas você... _**Namorar**_ a Granger, mas aconselho que faça isso rápido antes que outro faça, porque não sei se reparou, mas tem vários garotos que matariam por um singelo beijo dela.

Draco ficou sem reação mediante as palavras de Pansy, ela se mostrara sua amiga como nenhum outro. Há tempos ele nutre algo mais que a pequena e confusa amizade que tinha com a Granger, ele se apaixonara pela sangue-ruim que na infância tanto desprezava. E agora que finalmente admitiu tal paixão para si mesmo, decidiu conquistar o coração de Hermione antes que outro o fizesse.

- Você está certa. – fala com um singelo sorriso.

- Eu sempre estou certa. – fala com superioridade , típico de um Sonserino. E por fim entram na festa.

XXX

_Alguns minutos se passaram e já estava na hora. Hermione se animou e sorrateiramente entrou na sala precisa. A música alta e as luzes coloridas ajudaram-na a passar despercebida. Um palco apareceu no centro do salão, a música parou e com um sorriso Hermione aparatou até o palco. Todos a olhavam curiosos. _

_Estava na hora do show começar._

- E então? Estão curtindo a festa? Que tal deixarem a cara de bobo ao me verem e se animarem? – fala em tom de brincadeira, risadas ecoaram e tudo ficou em silêncio novamente. – Bem, como uma das anfitriãs dessa festa, quero apenas dizer para vocês se divertirem. Dancem, bebam e se comportem como loucos. Então que comece a festa pra valer. – todos ovacionam. Alguns garotos a elogiam como "linda", "Gostosa", "Maravilhosa" e afins. A música volta e com ela a animação triplicada.

Com um sorriso de satisfação Hermione deixou o pequeno palco e se juntou a Thereza e Pâmela.

- Hey Girls! – fala pegando uma taça de firewiskey e tomando um longo gole.

- Vai com calma garota, você não quer ficar bêbada logo na sua primeira festa não é? – diz Pâm rindo com a atitude da outra.

- Claro que não, é só para aquecer. – diz piscando. – Mas eu ainda não me conformo. Vocês me obrigaram a aparecer depois que a festa tivesse começado só para falar _Dancem, bebam e se comportem como loucos. _– completa um pouco revoltada.

- Não Mi, a festa não tinha começado antes de você dizer que tinha começado, olha como estão agora. – fala Thereza mostrando ao redor. – Estão mais animadinhos e loucos do que nunca.

- Pensando por esse lado, até que você tem razão. – fala se animando.

- É claro que tenho. Sempre 'to certa.

- Bem garotas, a conversa está muito boa, mas um garoto gostoso não para de me fitar e agora 'ta me chamando, então... Até depois. – fala Pâmela olhando pro tal garota, ela pega o copo da mão da Mi, dá um leve gole e vai até o garoto com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Rápida ela. – comenta Mi.

- Você não sabe da missa metade. – diz Thereza rindo. – Vem, vamos dançar Mi.

Thereza a puxa para a pista de dança, e as duas começam a dançar ganhando muitos olhares cobiçosos.

XXX

Tédio era uma palavra que não existia ali. Todos estavam cada vez mais animados. Todos menos um. Draco Malfoy estava encostado numa parede totalmente imóvel, os olhos fixos apenas para ela que dançava de uma maneira provocante.

_Ela está brincando, _pensa vendo-a sozinha pela primeira vez, deixou a bebida que estava em suas mãos em um balcão e foi até ela.

Hermione se deixava embalar pela música, estava tão distraída que só percebeu que havia alguém atrás dela, quando ele a envolveu pela cintura. Começaram a dançar. Ela se deixou levar, aquela dança estava tão boa que nem ao menos se importava em quem estava por trás.

Draco estava cada vez mais fascinado e ousado com ela, beijou o seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu, ele riu e a beijou novamente no mesmo local. Por fim ela se virou, não havia surpresa nos olhos dela como ele imaginou que teria. Havia apenas um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar indecifrável.

Ele acariciou levemente a face dela, que fechou os olhos com um sorriso encantador na opinião de Draco. Quando ele finalmente ia beijá-la, ela o parou colocando as mãos em seu peito.

- Desculpa, mas acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – fala acariciando os cabelos do loiro. – Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas... Eu realmente gosto de você e... Vamos esperar um tempo.

- Já esperei muito tempo. – diz em se ouvido. – Mas não vou te pressionar Granger, só saiba que não desistirei até tê-la para mim. – dá um beijo no canto dos seus lábios, a fita intensamente e sai sem mais palavras.

O coração de Hermione estava cada vez mais descompassado. Ela não entendia ao certo o que aconteceu. Era realmente Draco Malfoy? O Draco que ela odiava e vice-versa? Oh, estava confusa, mas teria que se obrigar a pensar nisso mais tarde, agora tinha mais coisas a fazer.

- Hermione que cara de besta é essa? – fala Thereza espantada chegando do nada.

- Ah você está aí. – fala desinteressada. – Onde estava?

- Eu 'tava na área dos pufes conversando com a Gina e a Luna. – fala estranhando a atitude de Hermione.

- Elas ainda estão lá?

- Estão sim, vamos.

XXX

Draco bebeu mais uma dose de wiskey, estava frustrado, não tinha como negar.

- Uh, pra que tanto mau humor Draquinho? Uma festa é pra se divertir, não ao contrario. - fala a ruiva se sentando ao seu lado.

Draco se espantou ao ouvir aquela voz novamente, ela tinha ido embora. O que estava fazendo ali novamente?

- O que você quer? – pergunta se recompondo do susto e encarando-a pela primeira vez. Espantou-se ao perceber que a garota tinha tingido os cabelos de vermelhos, mas tinha admitir que ela ficava melhor assim, combina mais com a sua personalidade. Há um ano não a via.

- Você. – fala sensualmente enquanto bebe um copo de firewiskey.

- Sem joguinhos Caroline. Por que voltou? – fala suspirando pesadamente.

- Eu não esperava nenhuma festa de boas vindas, mas pelo menos um _"Tanto tempo Caroline, como você está?"_ era o mínimo.

- Irônica como sempre. – fala fitando-a. – Não estou com ânimo para os seus joguinhos estúpidos Caroline, por que voltou? – completa impaciente.

- Saudades. Saudades de Hogwarts, da minha querida Sonserina; e um pouco mais de um ano naquela maldita clinica de reabilitação vendo pelo noticiário bruxo as pessoas sendo massacradas na guerra, foi o suficiente. – fala amarga.

- Foi para o seu bem e você sabe disso. – diz cansado. – Como entrou aqui?

- Tenho os meus contatos Draquinho. – fala se aproximando cada vez mais do loiro. – 'To com saudades. – diz manhosa em quanto se senta no colo dele e beija o seu pescoço.

- Mas eu não. – fala tirando a nova ruiva do seu colo e se afastando.

- Qual é Draco? Pelos velhos tempos. – fala rindo irônica.

- Me esquece Caroline. – fala e se afasta da ruiva.

Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela voltaria, mas não estava preparado para essa volta, nunca estaria. Caroline foi e sempre será uma pessoa marcante em sua vida, mas se pudesse mudar o passado, preferia nunca ter se envolvido com ela e o seu modo doentio.

Tentando esquecer as tensões que o inundavam, Draco deixou-se levar pela música. Em menos de cinco minutos estava dançando sensualmente com uma morena da Sonserina, cujo o nome ele não se lembrava e nem ao menos fazia questão de lembrar. Em poucos segundos ele já estava aos beijos com ela. Mas não era ela que ele queria estar beijando, não eram aqueles lábios que ele queria explorar.

- Ai Malfoy, nem acredito que eu você estamos juntos. – fala entre os beijos de um modo abobalhado.

Escutando as primeiras palavras da tal garota, ele se sente de certo modo enojado. Não deveria ficar com aquela garota pensando _nela. _Isso nunca foi problema para Draco Malfoy, intitulado um dos maiores pegadores de Hogwarts, isso o deixou confuso. Talvez estivesse mesmo apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

- Eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- Mas você já me conhecia. – fala um pouco chocada.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la _melhor_. – reformulou a frase rapidamente e antes que desse tempo dela responder ele saiu deixando a garota confusa com o que acabara e acontecer.

Para Draco Malfoy o que acabara de acontecer só constatava uma coisa: Ele queria Hermione Granger. E queria o quanto antes, seu corpo ansiava por descobrir qual o sabor daqueles lábios convidativos. E ele saberia, ainda essa noite.

XXX

- Tive uma idéia! – grita Thereza. Ela, Hermione, Luna e Gina estavam dando um tempo, conversando algumas amenidades.

- O que essa mente perversa está pensando? – indaga Gina rindo.

- Quero fazer uma aposta. – fala sorrindo diabólica.

- E que aposta seria? – pergunta Luna temendo o que viria pela frente.

- Ah sei lá, qualquer coisa! Vamos fazer o jogo da verdade ou conseqüência. Se não quiser responder terá que pagar um mico. – fala rindo e pegando uma garrafa.

- Vem coisa ruim por aí. – fala Mi formando um circulo com as outras. – Mas vamos rápido que quero dançar e fazer alguma maldade.

- Srta. Certinha, querendo fazer maldades? – fala Thereza imaginando o que pretendia a amiga.

- Um pouquinho. – fala marota.

Thereza ri e roda a garrafa.

Thereza pergunta para Hermione.

- Muhahahahahaha. – risada diabólica de Thereza.

- Ok, isso foi estranho. – constata Hermione.

- Concordo. – admite. – Então vamos lá Srta. Mi,é verdade que ainda é virgem?

- Verdade. – fala sorrindo.

- Quem é virgem aí? – diz Pâmela surgindo do nada.

- Já 'ta aí? E o boy que estava com você? – pergunta Thereza estranhando a amiga aparecer tão rápido.

- Ah ele é muito chato, só falava sobre quadribol. Eu amo quadribol, mas ele conseguia tornar até isso chato. – fala desanimada se sentando no circulo. – Amo verdade ou conseqüência. – fala quando olha para a garrafa animada. – Mas e aí? Não desconversem quem é virgem?

- Meu Merlin Pâmela! Você fala como se isso fosse um grande problema. Não porque você não é mais, que os outros não sejam, ok? – completa dando uma piscadela.

- Ei Hermione Granger, não precisa se alterar tanto. Sei que você vai se guardar para depois do casamento. – fala sorrindo ironicamente. – Vamos Mi, rode a garrafa.

- Às vezes você irrita Pâm, mas mesmo assim te amo. – fala rodando a garrafa.

- Quem não me ama? – diz convencida. – Oh parou em mim.

Pâmela pergunta para Gina.

- Hum, me deixe pensar. – fala fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. – Deu, pensei! É verdade que você era apaixonada por Harry Potter antes da guerra terminar?

- Para tudo! – fala Thereza exaltada. – Você demorou tanto pra fazer essa pergunta besta? Cadê a sua genialidade para fazer perguntas constrangedoras Pâmela Granger?

- Não interrompe Tetê. – diz amuada esperando a resposta de Gina.

- Verdade. Eu tinha sim uma quedinha pelo Potter. Mas foi coisa passageira, amor platônico infantil. – diz rodando a garrafa.

Luna pergunta para Thereza.

- É verdade que você Srta. Rouge tem uma quedinha por homens mais velhos? – pergunta achando a sua própria pergunta meio ridícula.

- Verdade, garotos da minha idade são enjoativos.

- Isso 'ta muito sem graça, ninguém vai pedir conseqüência não? – pergunta Pâmela entediada enquanto a garrafa é girada por Luna.

Hermione pergunta para Pâmela.

- Srta. Pâmela, é verdade que você cortou o cabelo da sua coleguinha de classe quando tinha 7 anos, só por que ela te chamou de feia? – pergunta Mi rindo.

- Verdade. – confessa perante os olhares assustados de Gina e Luna. – Que foi ela me irritou profundamente me chamando de feia, coisa que eu não sou. Isso prova que ela era invejosa e aquele cabelo dela? Eu fiz um favor cortando aquilo, não me olhem como se eu fosse um monstro ela nem ficou careca. – tenta se explicar.

- Pâm, ela só tinha sete anos. – diz Thereza rindo.

- Não fala nada Tetê, sei muito bem que foi você que contou a Mi essa historia. – fala acusadora.

- Não Pâmela, foi você. – diz Mi rindo ainda mais.

- Então... O assunto morre por aqui. – fala rodando a garrafa.

Thereza para Luna.

- Srta. Lovegood, escutei boatos e quero saber que é verdade que nas férias você ficou tão bêbada numa festa que foi com o seu primo que fez um strip-tease ficando só de lingerie vermelha, não completamente nua por causa do priminho que a arrancou do palco morto de vergonha? – fala Thereza sorrindo triunfante.

- Conseqüência. – diz imediatamente, Vermelha.

- Espera aí? Luna eu te perguntei se os boatos eram verdades e você negou! – diz Gina acusadora, assustada com a revelação assim como Hermione e Pâmela. Quem iria imaginar que Luna, toda avoada e certinha seria capaz de algo tão constrangedor e louco.

- Isso é muito constrangedor Gina, prefiro não comentar. Anda qual vai ser a conseqüência? – pergunta querendo desviar do assunto.

- Você Luninha do meu coração. – logo Thereza começa a falar Luna já teme o que a espera. Vindo de Thereza, algo nada bom com certeza. – Vai ter que subir naquele palco e cantar Not Myself Tonight, conhece a música?

- Meu Merlin, sim conheço a música. Não acredito que você é tão má a ponto de me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo. – fala ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Luna, sem estresse, já ouvi você cantar. Vai lá e arrasa!

- Não! Você nunca me ouviu cantar, no máximo cantarolar é diferente sabia?

- Pra mim é a mesma coisa, vou anunciar a sua entrada no palco, e você canta essa musica que tem super a ver com você hoje. – diz Thereza correndo até o palco.

- Ela é louca! – fala desesperada.

- Sempre foi, mas com o tempo parece que o nível de loucura só aumenta. – constata Pâmela. – Vai girl, pense positivo que vai dar tudo certo.

Enquanto Luna se dirigia para perto do palco, Thereza começou a falar.

- Hey pessoas! – quando a música parou todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam curiosos para o palco. – Vamos receber uma amiga minha, que pro azar dela está sendo obrigada a vim cantar uma músiquinha pra vocês, na pior das hipóteses apenas não falem nada. Luna querida, não precisa ter vergonha, vem!

Vermelha como um pimentão Luna sobe no palco, com um feitiço Thereza muda a roupa dela para uma parecida com a cantora da música, Christina Aguilera, usa em seus shows.

- Você tem o dom de piorar tudo. – sibila para Thereza, enquanto esta descia do palco. Thereza apenas dá de ombros rindo.

- Oi. – fala nervosa. – Olha vocês não precisam prestar atenção em mim, podem fazer o que faziam antes. Não? – pergunta.

Ninguém responde. Silêncio perturbador demais para Luna.

- Acho que não. – constata.

- You know tonight – começa a cantar completamente desafinada. – Ai eu não consigo. Ok vou começar tudo de novo.

Algumas vaias são direcionadas a ela, que continuava travada na mesma frase. As zombarias aumentavam, e com elas o nervosismo de Luna, estava fazendo papel de palhaça ali na frente de todos, como se já não bastasse os tempos de D'Lua.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Ela ta pagando o maior mico da vida dela. – fala Thereza nervosa.

- O que você pensou que iria acontecer? – pergunta Mi irônica. – Que ela ia subir lá em cima e arrasar?

- É – fala sem graça. – Vai lá Luna! – grita tentando animar a loira que tremia.

Luna sorriu mediante a tentativa de animação de Thereza. Ela era louca se achava que Luna a perdoaria tão cedo. As zombaria, aumentavam, mas com elas vieram também os incentivos, um que particularmente chamou a sua atenção.

- Canta pra mim Luna. – pede Rony se aproximando do palco. – Por favor.

Com olhos nele ela finalmente começa a cantar.

You know tonight

I am feeling a little out control

Is this me

You wanna get crazy

Because I don't give a...

_Você sabe que essa noite_

_Estou me sentindo um pouco fora do controle_

_Essa sou eu?_

_Você quer ficar louco?_

_Porque eu não dou a (mínima)..._

Sorri para o ruivo e encara a multidão, que se surpreendeu com a sua voz. Para quem pensou que a D'Lua iria pagar mico com uma voz estridente se enganou.

I'm out of character

I'm in rare form

And If you really knew me

You'd know its not the norm

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do

The old me's gone I feel brand new

And if you don't like it f*** you

_Estou fora do caráter_

_Estou em forma rara_

_E se você realmente me conhecesse_

_Você saberia que não é a norma_

_Estou fazendo coisas que normalmente não faria_

_Meu antigo eu se foi, me sinto nova em folha_

_E se você não gosta disso, foda-se_

A letra era contagiante para Luna. Aos poucos se soltava cada vez mais.

The music's on and I'm dancing

I'm normally in the corner just standing

I'm feeling unusual

I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots and I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and the girls

Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind

_A música está tocando e eu estou dançando_

_Eu normalmente fico no canto, só esperando_

_Estou me sentindo incomum_

_Eu não me importo, porque essa é a minha noite_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

_Estou dançando muito, tomando doses, me sinto bem_

_Estou beijando todos os garotos e garotas_

_Alguém chame o médico, porque eu perdi a cabeça_

Enquanto cantava, dançava como uma louca. A garota certinha e controlada se fora, se fora como na noite em que se embebedara e fez um stripper. Mas agora ela não estava bêbada, apenas feliz. E essa euforia crescia.

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do

The old me's gone I feel brand new

And if you don't like it fuck you

The music's on and I'm dancing

I'm normally in the corner just standing

I'm feeling unusual

I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl

_Estou fazendo coisas que normalmente não faria_

_Meu antigo eu se foi, me sinto nova em folha_

_E se você não gosta disso, foda-se _

_A música está tocando e eu estou dançando_

_Eu normalmente fico no canto, só esperando_

_Estou me sentindo incomum_

_Eu não me importo, porque essa é a minha noite_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

Com um sorriso maroto, enquanto cantava Luna desceu do palco e para a surpresa de todos puxou Rony pelo colarinho, levando-o até o palco. Ronald a olhava surpreso e fascinado.

In the morning

When I wake up

I'll go back to the girl I used to be

But baby not tonight

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

_De manhã_

_Quando eu acordar_

_Eu voltarei a ser a garota que eu costumava ser_

_Mas, amor, não esta noite_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

_Eu não sou eu mesma hoje à noite_

_Essa noite eu não sou a mesma garota, mesma garota_

Luna dançava sensualmente na frente de Rony, algumas pessoas perguntavam se aquela era mesmo Luna Lovegood. Rony estava embasbacado com a beleza de Luna, nunca a vira tão bonita, tão solta. Sua voz era a mais bela de todas em sua opinião.

Yah, that feels good

I needed that

Get crazy

Let's go

That's right

Come on

Give it to me now, don't stop

_É, isso é bom_

_Eu precisava disso_

_Fique louco_

_Vamos lá_

_É isso aí_

_Venha_

_Me dê isso agora, não pare_

Todos aplaudiam quando Luna parou de cantar, ela sorriu para Rony. O puxou pelo colarinho e o beijou na frente de todos, que vaiaram animadamente.

- Será que sempre terei que dar o primeiro passo Ronald Weasley? – pergunta sorrindo enlaçando seus braços em seu pescoço.

- Não mais Luna Lovegood, pelo menos não agora. – diz beijando-a novamente. Com uma alegria que só aumentava Ronald a pegou no colo, fato que a assustou um pouco, e saiu do palco.

- Me ponha no chão Rony! – exigiu envergonhada.

- Só quando formos para um lugar mais discreto. – fala com um sorriso maroto.

Ele a leva para um canto do salão, onde não havia tantas pessoas.

- E o que você pretende me trazendo para esse canto, com meia dúzia de pessoas? – pergunta fingindo inocência.

- Você nem imagina. – diz marotamente a beijando.

XXX

- Eu sou demais. - se vangloria Thereza. – Além dela arrasar cantando, acabou dando o primeiro passo na relação dela com o Rony. Sou ou não sou demais?

- Sim Thereza, você é demais. – fala MI em tom de desdém.

- Sou mesmo. Sabe o que eu preciso Hermione?

- Um ego maior? – fala irônica.

- Engraçadinha. Preciso fazer alguma loucura. – fala se sentindo tediosa.

- Toma um porre e exorcize um fantasma. Quer mais loucura que isso? – fala rindo

- Não quero nada que envolva fantasmas e bebidas alcoólicas. – diz desanimada. - Vou dar uma chance pro loiro gostoso que não para de flertar comigo. Quem sabe passa um pouco do tédio. – completa esperançosa.

- Vai lá garota!

Tediosa. Hermione avista Harry sozinho bebendo cerveja amanteigada. Como ela imaginara, ele veio à festa sem a namoradinha. Provavelmente eles iriam brigar pela manhã, mas seria uma briguinha que não duraria um dia. Não, ela não queria que fosse tão passageira assim. E além do mais, por que não humilhar um pouco Parvati?

Pegando um copo de cerveja amanteigada Hermione anda em passos leves e decididos à mesa do Potter.

XXX

Cansado Harry pega um copo de cerveja amanteigada e se senta em uma mesa. Estava feliz por Rony e Luna, finalmente o amigo estava com a garota que amava. Olhou para Hermione que conversava com Thereza.

Relembrou de quando eles ainda eram amigos, melhores amigos. Como tudo mudou tão rapidamente? Num ano eles tinham derrotado Voldemort juntos e no outro nem ao menos conversam civilizadamente. A queria de volta, ao menos como amiga, mas sabia que não a teria tão facilmente. E por mais que o seu relacionamento com a Parvati fosse de certo modo fútil e sem amor, ele lhe transmitia instabilidade se assim Harry desejasse. Já com Hermione havia uma certa insegurança, porém havia paixão. Como fora tolo em deixá-la partir, a trocar pela Parvati. Agora era tarde e ele já não mais se lamentava.

- Olá Potter. – fala Hermione se sentando ao seu lado. Harry que estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que se assustou ao vê-la ali.

- Oi Hermione. Como vai? – pergunta um pouco sem graça com a situação. Era como se nunca tivessem sido amigos inseparáveis.

- Um pouco tediosa. – fala sorrindo enigmática. – Vejo que não trouxe a sua namoradinha.

- Ela não quis vim, e você já sabia que isso ia acontecer. – fala cansado. Por alguns instantes ele realmente pensou que teriam uma conversa civilizada, sem joguinhos e nada mais.

- Também sabia que você viria. – diz tomando um gole da sua bebida e a colocando em cima da mesa. – Por que veio Potter?

- Porque tive vontade. – ele não se entregaria tão fácil. – Por que está aqui?

- Porque estava com tédio e você é o meu passatempo. – fala com um sorriso irônico se aproximando cada vez.

- Quando vai parar de me torturar? – pergunta suspirando. Hermione era imprevisível, numa hora o insultava, noutra o convidava para festas, isso sem contar as ironias que eram frequentes.

- Quando você estiver com o coração totalmente despedaçado. – diz o fitando.

- O que quer que eu faça? – pergunta perdido naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Me beije. – ordenou.

Continua...

[N\B] se serve de consolo, eu tbm qro matar a Tamara. Sem problemas.

Eu adorei esse capítulo e adorei a música tudo haver com a nossa Luninha. E Amo essa Hermione . kkk

Bjs, e comentem!

**N/A: **Hey peoples, exagero da beta, ninguém q me matar não né? Kkkkkk', se lembrem q se eu morrer não tem mais fic ;) Espero q tenham gostado do cap, e quem será essa nova personagem? Caroline? Kk', adoro fazer suspensizinho, mas já deu pra ver q boa coisa não vai dá. A segunda parte só ano [como se fosse demorar muito -'] **Feliz Natal e um Ótimo Ano Novo pra vcs!**

Agradecimentos:

**Love Anime Love:** kk' espero que tenha gostado da primeira parte da festa até q já rolou bastante de coisa (ok,mais ou menos). Obrigada por continuar comentando, adoro as suas reviews *-* Beijinhos e até ano q vem

**Julianaaliz:** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando *-* Obrigada pela review flor. Bijinhux ;*

**Carol:** Ah minha Mi é prefeita [nãomeachei]. Os momentos Draomiones vão começar pra valer no next cap, e provavelmente terminará com esse casal :D Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando a fic! BeijOOs ;*

**Karen lily Potter:** Claro que o Harry vai sofrer mais um pouquinho, muhahahaha [ignore a risada] Ah, os ciúmes só vão piorar daqui pra frente kk', mas sabe 'to até começando a ficar com peninha dela kk' [nem tanto]. Obrigada pela review! Bijux ;*

**Beijinhos a todos e espero reviews ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**The party – parte 2**

_- O que quer que eu faça? – pergunta perdido naqueles olhos castanhos._

_- Me beije. – ordenou._

Ele não pôde se conter e ri.

- Não vejo a graça Potter. – fala sem humor, estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Você é uma incógnita Hermione. Nunca sei qual será o seu próximo passo. – fala sério, parando de rir. Ela o fascinava, mas ao mesmo tempo o irritava. Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto de uma hora para outra? Ele não via mais a menina sonhadora e ingênua. A sua amiga. Agora ela estava muito mais confiante e sexy. Não parecia a mesma pessoa. Ela queria destruí-lo, ele sabia. E o pior de tudo, é que estava cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

- Não Potter. Não sou tão difícil assim de decifrar. – discorda – O que está pensando? – completa ao vê-lo em devaneios.

- Você mudou tanto. – diz num sussurro fitando-a.

- Você me fez mudar. – sussurrou em resposta, enquanto alisava a face do moreno. Beijou a nuca de Harry sensualmente, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido. – Me beije Potter, agora! – ordenou num sussurro em seu ouvido.

Harry não pôde mais resistir. Já que ela tanto queria, ela teria. Puxou-a pelos cabelos de modo violento, ela ri vitoriosamente enquanto ele invade os seus lábios com fome. O beijo era cada vez mais faminto mais cheio de luxúria. O beijo se cessou apenas porque o ar era necessário.

- Está ficando bom nisso Potter. – fala ofegante.

- Eu preciso de você. – diz enquanto beija o pescoço da garota. – Preciso de você agora. Vamos para outro lugar.

- Pare! – fala o afastando. – Não vou para lugar algum com você, eu queria um beijo e tive um. – completou mediante o desentendimento na face de Harry.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Potter. – diz rindo fria. – Até mais. Divirta-se. - se despede depositando um beijo na bochecha do moreno ainda confuso.

Hermione se levantou e se perdeu na multidão. Harry nunca se sentiu tão frustrado. Hermione o seduziu e depois, simplesmente o abandonou. Ela o estava enlouquecendo. Deus, ele tem uma namorada. Nunca traiu Parvati antes. Até que se deu conta, Hermione planejou tudo, apenas o beijou para Parvati ficar sabendo que ele a traiu. Afinal nada era mantido em segredo em Hogwarts, a notícia do seu beijo com Hermione iria se espalhar. E ele teria que se ver com a namorada, ou melhor, ex?

XXX

- Me dê a foto. – fala ao encontrar a loira do sexto ano da Corvinal.

- Aqui Hermione, como me pediu. – diz entregando a foto com um sorriso radiante. Hermione sorri satisfeita ao olhar a foto.

- Obrigada Spencer. Se assegure que a notícia se espalhe rapidamente. – fala guardando a foto.

- Claro. Já vou contar para as minhas amigas; me chame quando precisar. – diz deixando Hermione sozinha, afinal tinha uma fofoca fortíssima para espalhar.

XXX

Hermione tomava o seu copo de cerveja amanteigada com um sorriso no rosto. Estava feliz. No dia seguinte Parvati seria taxada de corna, assim como ela foi um dia. A vingança realmente era doce, mas... Isso só está começando. Harry Potter e Parvati Patil não se livrariam dela tão facilmente.

- Hermione! Onde você estava? – pergunta Thereza com um tom fingido de seriedade.

- Resolvendo alguns assuntos. – fala evasiva e rindo da amiga.

- E posso saber o que é? – pergunta curiosa.

- Amanhã todos estarão sabendo. – fala com um sorriso maroto.

- Fico até emocionada, você é a minha melhor aluna. – diz fingindo emoção recolhendo uma lágrima imaginária. – E como minha aluna. Conta logo. – completa séria.

Hermione ri e lhe mostra a foto a guardando logo em seguida.

- Nossa! Como eu queria ter uma capa da invisibilidade, só pra ver a cara da Parvati ao receber essa foto. Você vai mandar a foto para ela, não é? – pergunta entusiasmada.

- Leu os meus pensamentos.

- Eu sabia. Vou contar a novidade pra Pâmela. – fala saindo saltitante.

XXX

Blaise se despediu da loira com quem dançava e foi até uma mesa, onde estava Nathaniel.

- Já dispensou a loira Zabine? Você está mesmo bem? – pergunta estranhando o amigo só dançar e não fazer mais nada com uma pessoa do sexo feminino.

- Estou ótimo. Tão ótimo, que vou agora mesmo ganhar a minha aposta. – fala sorrindo abertamente.

Nathaniel olha seriamente para o amigo no máximo dois segundos, depois cai numa gargalhada.

- É sério, eu tenho um 'plano'. Vamos chamar o Malfoy. – diz puxando o amigo.

- Só quero ver onde isso vai dar. – sussurra Nathaniel para si mesmo.

XXX

Blaise vai em passos lentos até onde Hermione estava. Draco e Nathaniel iam ao seu encalço, ansiosos pelo sonoro NÃO que ele levaria.

- Oi Granger. – fala Blaise chamando a sua atenção.

Hermione que no momento estava sozinha, divagando em seus próprios pensamentos. Olha com surpresa para Blaise, e para Draco e Nathaniel que estavam um pouco mais atrás.

- O que vocês querem? – fala Hermione desviando os olhos de Draco, ainda estava confusa com o beijo.

- Bem, Granger. Vou falar a verdade. Draco disse que eu não conseguiria ganhar um beijo seu, então apostamos. Apostamos ficar apenas de cueca rosa com florzinha na sua frente, pagando assim um grande mico. Então como eu sei que você não gosta muito desse meu amigo. Que tal você me beijar, e ele pagar o mico? – diz rapidamente um pouco nervoso. Hermione olha atônita para eles.

- Ei! Não era pra você falar nada! Eu te mato Zabine! – fala Draco enraivecido. Nathaniel, segura o amigo, dizendo para ele se acalmar.

- Draco querido não combinamos nada em relação a isso. – fala Zabine sarcástico. – Então, o que me diz Granger? – completa

- Vocês são loucos. – diz tentando parar de rir. – mas vou fazer esse bem a você. Um beijo rápido e sem emoção. – completa seriamente.

- Te amo. – fala a beijando rapidamente.

- Blaise Zabine, seu filho da mãe, você vai me pagar! – fala Draco se libertando de Nathaniel, que até então o segurava.

- Mas até lá, vou ter o prazer de ter ver de cuequinha rosa. – fala rindo saindo para qualquer lugar.

Draco olha com raiva para o 'amigo'. Nathaniel vendo a expressão do loiro, por auto preservação se afasta, indo para a pista de dança.

- Por que fez isso Granger? – pergunta raivoso para a morena.

- Ah Malfoy, é só uma brincadeira. – fala se sentindo intimidada com a raiva do loiro.

- Ah confessa, que é só pra me ver de cueca. – fala rindo. Hermione se sente aliviada, então ele não estava com raiva dela. – Você deveria ver a sua cara com medo de mim. – completa rindo ainda mais.

- Eu não estava com medo de você. – fala corando, dando um tapinha de leve no braço dele.

- Você fica linda quando cora. – fala colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás. Como já estavam tão próximos?

- Er... Eu tenho que ir. – diz se esquivando do loiro.

"_Você não vai ficar fugindo de mim por muito tempo, Granger" _pensa com um sorriso maroto.

XXX

Gina Weasley não sabia se ria ou chorava. Desde quando tinha amores platônicos? Bem... Para ser mais exata desde o quinto ano e pela mesma maldita pessoa. Ele nem ao menos sabia que ela existia, as únicas poucas vezes que dirigiu o olhar para ela, nem ao menos a notou. O que ela tinha de diferente das outras? Não era feia, sabia disso. Talvez fosse um pouco tímida.

Mesmo se ele correspondesse a sua 'paixonite', não poderiam se envolver. Seria loucura, ele era sonserino e ela grifinória. Rony iria enlouquecer. Sua família iria enlouquecer. Bem... Ele nem ao menos a nota, quem dirá terem um romance.

Agora ele está lá, conversando com uma garota. E ela ali, bebendo sem parar. A vida era mesmo uma merda. Por que, pelo amor de Merlin, ela foi se 'apaixonar' ou sei lá o que está sentindo, por justamente ninguém menos que Blaise Zabine?

Agora ele está beijando uma garota. E a garota é a Hermione. Hermione? Oh, ela realmente jogou pedra na cruz, só pode.

- Acho que vou beber mais. – sussurrou para si mesma, se afundando na bebida.

XXX

A festa estava quase no seu final, mais da metade dos convidados já tinham se recolhido. Alguns por estarem bêbados demais, outros para 'conversar melhor' com a sua companhia e alguns apenas por estarem cansados.

Hermione estava exausta, os pés latejavam. Não via a hora de tirar aquela bota. Em passos lentos foi até ao toalete, a essa altura o seu cabelo devia estar um desastre. Ficou surpresa ao ver Pâmela e Thereza socorrendo Gina.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

- A Gina bebeu demais. Estava até agora vomitando. – explicou Pâmela enquanto passava um pano molhado no colo da ruiva.

- Vem. Vamos levá-la para o meu quarto. – fala Hermione pegando Gina pelo braço.

- Me solta sua vadia – diz repelindo o toque da morena e começando a rir freneticamente.

- Gina, o que houve? – pergunta assustada com a reação da amiga.

- Efeito da bebida. Não liga Mi. – diz Thereza.

- Que efeito da bebida! – fala grogue, continuando a rir. – Você Hermione Granger é uma vadia traiçoeira. Com tantos homens no mundo por que justamente ele? – completa acusadora.

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando. – diz atônita.

- Porra Hermione, até os sonserinos você não deixa livre! – fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu... – tenta em vão explicar. Nunca imaginou que ela gostava tanto assim do Draco, se soubesse não teria deixado ser beijado. Mas... Nunca passou em seus pensamentos que ela gostava dele, justamente DELE. – Eu não sabia que você gostava do Malfoy. – completa suspirando.

- Malfoy? – fala sem entender. – É mesmo uma vadia, não basta o Zabine não? – completa gritando.

- Zabine? Eu não gosto do Zabine. – seu semblante aderiu compreensão. Finalmente começou a entender. Gina viu o beijo rápido que deu no Zabine. – NÃO! Eu não fiquei com o Zabine, era só uma brincadeira. Ele apostou com o Draco que me beijaria, quem perdesse pagaria o mico de ficar vestido apenas de cueca rosa na minha frente. Eu não pude deixar de implicar com o Malfoy.

- Ai, ai. Isso 'tá melhor que novela das nove. – fala Thereza rindo.

- Concordo plenamente. – diz Pâm rindo junto com a amiga.

- Ah. Então o beijo que você e o Zabine deram foi insignificante? – perguntou Gina ficando cada vez mais tonta. Hermione acenou positivamente com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ah Mi! Porque eu estou apaixonada por alguém que nem sabe que eu existo? – diz caindo no choro ficando vermelha e quase caindo de novo.

- Oh Gi! – fala abraçando a amiga.

- Já perdeu a graça. – sussurra Pâmela indo abraçar a ruiva, junto com Thereza.

Ficaram alguns minutos, sentadas no chão do banheiro num abraço coletivo.

- Ok. Chega de ficar se lamentando. – fala Pâmela. – amanhã quando você estiver sóbria Gina, iremos te ajudar a ser notada E MUITO por esse tal de Blaise Zabine.

- Isso mesmo! Se demos um jeito na Mi, que convenhamos era quase uma missão impossível. Vamos dar um jeito em você. – diz Thereza.

- Mas não se preocupe que não te deixarei sozinha com essas loucas. Vou ficar supervisionando tudo. – sussurra no ouvido da ruiva a fazendo rir.

- Vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo. – fala sorrindo. - Olha! O mundo ta rodando, que engraçado. – completa rindo escandalosamente.

- OMG! Vou levar ela pra cama. – fala Pâmela se levantando. – Me ajuda Thereza.

- Já voltamos Mi. – fala Thereza.

- Não querem ajuda?

- Não!

Elas saem levando Gina completamente bêbada.

XXX

Todos já haviam ido embora. Só restaram Hermione, Pâmela e Thereza. Elas limparam tudo com magia, levaram cerca de trinta minutos para acabar com a limpeza. Jogaram-se no chão e ficaram sentados olhando para o teto.

- Essa festa foi demais. – fala Pâmela quebrando o silêncio.

- Não vejo a hora de fazermos outra. – diz Thereza ansiando por mais festas.

- É, mas por enquanto vamos apenas às festas dos **outros**. Já falei que essas botas estão me matando? – fala enquanto tira as botas, sentindo um alívio. – Ah, como é bom!

- Vou para a minha cama antes que eu durma aqui mesmo. – fala Pâmela se levantando.

- Eu também estou indo. Boa noite Mi!

- Tchau meninas. – se despede.

Hermione fica mais alguns segundos na sala precisa e vai à passos lentos para o seu quarto.

XXX

Draco Malfoy saiu da festa quando todos já estavam indo. Foi para o seu quarto tirou a fantasia e botou apenas uma bermuda confortável. Desceu para a sala dos monitores, sentou-se num sofá perto do retrato que dá acesso à entrada da sala dos monitores.

Tinha um livro jogado no canto do sofá. Um romance, Orgulho e Preconceito. Ele já tinha ouvido falar desse livro. Sem sono, começa a ler.

Em poucos minutos Hermione adentrou para a sala. Fica surpresa ao ver Draco a vontade, lendo o seu livro que provavelmente esqueceu ali, mais surpresa ainda ao constatar que ele estava sem camisa. Céus, porque ele tinha que ser tão atraente?

- Ótimo livro. – fala sorrindo para ela. Um sorriso encantar. Respirando fundo Hermione se recompõe.

- Nunca imaginei que você se interessava por livros trouxa. – fala sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Já li alguns, devo confessar que são bons. E eu não sabia que gostava de romances. – fala, deixando o livro de lado.

- Por quê? Pensou que a sabe-tudo aqui, só lia livros não-literários?

- Na verdade, achei sim. – confessa fazendo Hermione rir.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas desfrutando da companhia do outro.

- Vou dormir, boa noite Malfoy. – quando levando uma foto cai de um pequeno bolso que havia na roupa.

- Deixou cair a sua... Foto. – fala desfazendo o sorriso ao ver o que continha na foto. – Então é isso que andou fazendo na sua festinha. – completa ríspido entregando a foto para a morena, que a pega rapidamente.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – fala um pouco envergonhada de si mesma. Ela estava com vergonha de Draco Malfoy, apenas por ele saber que ela beijou o Harry? Desde quando se importava com o que o loiro achava dela?

- Granger, Granger. Só não vai muito longe com essa sua vingançinha contra o Potter. – alerta se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Só estou começando, essa "vingançinha" como você mesmo diz. – fala mais confiante e fria.

- Bobinha. – diz colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo para trás. Estavam com os corpos quase colados. A respiração de Hermione estava cada vez mais descompassada. – Acha que já não percebi que você quer se vingar do Potter. E você está certa, eu também me vingaria dele. Ele foi um idiota com você.

- Foi sim. – concordou extasiada enquanto ele beijava o seu pescoço.

- Você tem um gosto tão bom, quero beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo. – provocou num sussurro, deu uma leve mordiscada no seu queixo, a fazendo soltar um leve gemido.

- Me beija Draco. – pede entregue. Ele mordicou o seu lábio inferior e invadiu os seus lábios. Ambos necessitavam daquele beijo. O que começou explorador, tornou-se pura luxúria. O ar não era necessário, nada mais importava.

Ela enlaça as suas pernas na cintura de Draco, enquanto ele a prensa na parede. Suspira contrariada quando ele separou os seus lábios, ele ri e beija o colo da morena, enquanto as suas mãos exploravam as coxas dela.

Ela levanta o queixo dele e desta vez ela que dá leves mordidinhas no queixo do outro, e o beija novamente. Ele subiu o vestido de Hermione, acariciando a sua barriga, chegando perto dos seios, o que a despertou. Estava cada vez mais quente e excitante, era melhor parar antes que fizesse algo que se arrependeria mais tarde.

- Acho melhor parar. – fala ofegante se separando dele, e sentando-se no chão.

"_Droga, vou ter que tomar um banho bem frio"_ pensa rabugento, e se senta ao lado da morena.

- Isso foi tão... Bom. – sussurrou Mi recuperando o fôlego.

- Bom? Confessa que foi o melhor beijo da sua vida. – fala convencido.

- Convencido. – sussurra lhe beijando brevemente os lábios.

- eu quero você, Granger. – fala acariciando o seu rosto. – Nunca desejei ninguém como eu te desejo.

- Malfoy, eu... Não sei o que falar. – confessa. – Isso é tão novo, um ano atrás nos odiávamos e agora...

- Shhh. Isso é passado, eu sei que eu era um garoto arrogante e preconceituoso. Mas tente entender, eu fui criado pra ser daquele jeito, o meu pai... O meu pai me ensinou a ser assim, e a minha mãe também. Eu era mimado, tinha tudo que queria e aprendi a ser superior. Eu achava que por ser puro-sangue era superior que os outros. Mas me enganei, precisei presenciar uma guerra para finalmente me dar conta de que não sou melhor do que ninguém. – confessa tristonho. Hermione o abraçou.

- Obrigada por se abrir comigo. – diz sorrindo. – Acredito em você.

- Mas não se engane, continuo sendo Draco Malfoy. Sem preconceitos, mas arrogante como sempre. – fala a beijando. – Eu quero você ,Hermione, e quero que todos saibam de nós dois.

- Então... Tem um nós dois. – fala sorridente. – Concordo em mostrar para Hogwarts que fisguei o coração do loiro mais cobiçado. Mas não amanhã, vamos dar uns dois dias.

- Como quiser. Sabe Hermione eu realmente não gosto do Harry, e não quero que você saia por aí o beijando tudo bem? – fala Draco.

- Draco! Você me chamou de Hermione, ótimo quero que seja assim.

- E você me chamou de Draco, agora não fuja do assunto.

- Prometo não beijar o Harry enquanto estiver com você, mas ainda vou torturá-lo psicologicamente. – diz sorrindo sadicamente.

- Claro morena. E eu vou adorar te ajudar nisso. O Potter ainda me odeia, me olha atravessado sempre que passa por mim. – fala com um olhar malicioso. – Imagine, o que ele vai achar quando vir a ex-namorada com o pior inimigo? – fala rindo malicioso.

XXX

___**N\B:**____ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah eu aqui de novo. Cof cof, meu casal predileto se ajeitando,, maushuahua quero que chege minha vez, [ falo pulando]. Harry vai se fu*** no next capitulo, bom se ele naum se fu*** eu faço isso (6) kkkKK, bom gente que amo por que comentam... mentira.. mentira de nvo. Adorei esse capítulo, Tams! Quando vou ter meu bofe, to seca nessa fic u.u -.-'..._

___Ah comentem, que ai, a tams vai parar de torturar a gente... ehehehehhe, mas no final, depende de mim, mauauauuua [ risada maléfica]_

_COMENTEM!_

_Beijos xoxo_

___**N/A: **____Finalmente o draco e a Mi estão juntos, mas será que o namoro deles vai durar muito? O que vcs acham? 'To até ficando com pena do Harry, o draco e a Mi contra ele, tadinho._

___Next capitulo só vem com coments, como a beta disse, comentem que não vou torturar taaaaaaaanto vcs kk'_

_Agradecimentos: _

Love Anime Love: Ameeeeeeeei a review, obrigada! Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse tbm *-* Beijinhos ;*

Debs: Thanks por comentar *-* Nossa, terminasse de ler a fic rápido hein [se fosse eu demoraria no mínimo em 3 dias]. E não se preocupe, farei um final alternativo H/H como eu tinha dito. Continue acompanhando. Bijuux ;*

nixax-granger: Outra que lê rápido [to me sentido excluída hoho]O draco teve alguma com ela nesse cap, esopero que tenha gostado. E siiiiim a Caroline vai ser um grande problema no namoro da Mi e do Draco, as primeiras brigas vão ser por causa dela. Obrigada pela review. BeijOOs ;*

Alice Hale: É, eu já imaginava que iria receber algumas amaeças de morte por parar naquela parte, kk'. Obrigada! Beijinhuux ;*

Mari Caseli: Não vou abandonar a fic nunca, posso até demorar em postar, mas deixar de escrevê-la não. A minha Mi é demais msm kk'. Muito obrigada pela review, adorei *-* Beijokas ;*

Carol R. Malfoy: The party- parte 2 demorou, mas chegou [coomo sempre, é uma desculpa tosca]. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e fico feliz que seja uma das suas fics favoritas *-* Beijinhux ;*

Liliane: Demorei um pouco, mas o próximo vai vim mais rápido ;) bijuux ;*

P. Kitsune: Ele obedeceu kk'. Obrigada pela review, amei *-* Next cap vem mais rapidinho. Beijinhux ;*

Beijinhos a todos ;***


	15. Chapter 15

N/A1: hey! Bom eu estava relendo alguns capítulos anteriores e me horrorizei :S Além dos erros gramaticais horríveis e algumas palavras comidas, to muito misturado o passado com presente, portanto aescreverei a fic somente no presente. Vou dar uma arrumada na fic. Se alguém souber como posso mudar algumas coisas dos caps anteriores sem excluí los me avisem como se faz? Já tentei isso aqui e não consegui. Help me.

Capítulo 14

Joguinhos, ressacas e inconveniências

_- Prometo não beijar o Harry enquanto estiver com você, mas ainda vou torturá-lo psicologicamente. – diz sorrindo sadicamente._

_- Claro morena. E eu vou adorar te ajudar nisso. O Potter ainda me odeia, me olha atravessado sempre que passa por mim. – fala com um olhar malicioso. – Imagine, o que ele vai achar quando ver a ex-namorada com o pior inimigo? – fala rindo malicioso._

(...)

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto Hermione se espreguiçou, tomando assim coragem para sair da cama. Já passava das onze da manhã, nunca dormia até tão tarde. Geralmente levantava antes das sete. Olhou-se no espelho e nem ligou para o estado caótico que se encontrava os seus cabelos. Estava feliz, como não se sentia há algum tempo.

Nunca cogitou a idéia de que justamente Draco Malfoy, o garoto arrogante e esnobe da Sonserina, a faria tão bem. Passaram a noite se beijando, se acariciando, se conhecendo. Ele a acompanhou até o seu quarto, onde ficaram algum tempo deitados juntos, apenas abraçados. Sem malícia, ou então, uma malícia contida. Quando Hermione pegou no sono, ele voltou ao seu quarto, alguém poderia entrar e vê-los assim, algo remoto, mas que poderia acontecer.

Arrumou-se e feliz, saiu do seu quarto. Encontrou Draco no mesmo sofá onde estiveram ontem a noite.

- Me esperando Draco? – fala se sentando no lado dele.

- Claro, princesa. – diz a puxando para si. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou beijando-a gentilmente nos lábios.

- Como um anjo. – fala acomodando-se no colo do loiro.

- Aposto que sonhou comigo. – fala convencido beijando o pescoço da morena.

- Idiota. – diz dando um leve tapinha no braço dele. – Acho melhor descermos.

- Mas já? – fala voltando a beijar o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – A brincadeira mal começou. – completou malicioso.

- Seu tarado. – diz rindo gostosamente se afastando dele. – Tenho que ir, depois nos vemos.

- Espera! – ele fala segurando seu braço. – Nem um beijinho? – completa fazendo beicinho.

Rindo, ela o segurou pelo colarinho e o prensa contra a parede. Mordiscou o lóbulo da olheira do loiro e beijou o seu queixo. Nunca fora tão ousada e estava gostando disso.

- De noite continuamos de onde paramos Malfoy. –sussurrou provocadora no ouvido do loiro e saiu da sala sem esperar repostas.

"_Ela ainda vai acabar comigo."_Pensa rindo de si mesmo. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy, o pegador da Sonserina, cairia de quatro por uma Grifinória sangue-ruim, ele que no passado tivera tantos preconceitos. Arrependia-se de ter se comportado como um idiota na infância com ela, mas isso não importava mais. Ele não era o mesmo Draco Malfoy preconceituoso e frio, agora ele não passava de um garoto um tanto arrogante e completamente apaixonado pela pessoa mais improvável.

(...)

Ela se arrependia de ter deixado Draco, estava tão bom com ele, mas tinha que resolver aquele pequeno probleminha.

- Ei! Você! – fala Hermione chamando uma garotinha da Grifinória do segundo ano.

- Her-Hermione. – diz impressionada com Hermione Granger estar falando com ela.

- Sim, você poderia me fazer um favor? – pergunta gentilmente.

- claro. – diz prontamente, afinal a garota mais popular estava falando com ela.

- Conhece Parvati Patil, não?

- Sim, todos a conhecem. – fala meio óbvio.

- A procure e entregue está carta a ela. – falou entregando um envelope rosa nas mãos da garotinha. – De preferência, na hora do almoço.

- Entregarei para ela.

- Obrigada. – fala dando um beijo na bochecha da garota, que saiu correndo, provavelmente estava atrasada para fazer o que pretendia antes de Hermione a interrompê-la.

Com um sorriso malicioso, continuou o seu percurso.

(...)

Ela não entendia os olhares que lhe lançava, não era de admiração, mas sim de... Curiosidade. Fofocas, cochichos. Aquilo a estava irritando cada vez mais.

Acordou decidida a ter uma séria conversa com Harry Potter. Claro que ela não cometeria o mesmo erro de terminar com ele, só para vê-lo se arrastando pedindo perdão. Não deu certo da última vez. E Parvati Patil dificilmente cometia erros, e quando os cometia, nunca eram repetidos. Os cochichos só aumentavam a deixando confusa.

- Olá Parv. – diz Lilá estranhando a amiga parecer tão calma.

- Oi Lilá. Dormi mais que a cama hoje. Vamos almoçar, estou morta de fome! – Ela não havia dormido demais, mas sim de menos. Mal pregara os olhos à noite inteira, ficou tentada em comparecer a festa. Mas não iria se humilhar a tal ponto. Preferiu esperar. Pegou no sono quando estava amanhecendo, tinha acabado de levantar e imediatamente fez um feitiço para encobrirem as olheiras horríveis que se formou.

- Claro. – diz receosa. Então a amiga ainda não sabia do par de chifres que a enfeitava a cabeça. Bem... Não seria ela a contar, Parvati era um tanto 'agressiva' quando recebia noticias... Desagradáveis. Obrigaria Elisa a contar a verdade a Parvati. Era nesses momentos que Verônica fazia falta, era sempre ela a contar as coisas desagradáveis e se entender com Parv.

- O que está pensando? – indaga impaciente com a demora de Lilá. – Estou com fome, vamos!

(...)

Ele andava de um lado para o outro. Era o único que ainda estava no quarto e foi o primeiro a acordar. Dormiu por menos de duas horas. Insônia? Insegurança? Expectativa? Que diferença faz? A essa altura Hogwarts inteira sabia da sua traição, e quem sabe Parvati também?

Tudo bem que ele á achava pegajosa e irritante, mas ainda tinha um sentimento por ela. Talvez pelo fato da morena ter sido a sua primeira namorada, um relacionamento comentado, eram e é o casal mais popular da escola. Sim, Harry Potter mudara após a guerra. Antes ele não ligava para fama e riqueza agora adorava os prazeres da vida, por assim dizer. Não que tenha se tornado um garoto esnobe, ele apenas se comporta como um adolescente normal. Um adolescente popular e rico, como deveria ser. Antes da guerra, desde criança tinha responsabilidades de um adulto, estava farto daquilo. Queria ser um adolescente que como todos cometem erros, não apenas acertos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, fizeram um pacto silencioso de apenas recomeçarem do zero e assim fizeram.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço, penteou os cabelos, o que foi inútil, e desceu para o almoço. Uma hora ou outra teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

(...)

Todas as casas se encontravam no salão comunal. O almoço já havia começado, enquanto alguns comiam esfomeados, outros mal tocavam no prato. Havia ainda aqueles que não compareceram para o almoço, a ressaca que veio após a festa na noite seguinte, não permitia que saíssem de seus quartos.

- Onde está Gina? – indaga Hermione sentando-se no entre Pâmela e Thereza.

- Com uma ressaca horrível, não saiu do quarto hoje de manhã. – diz Luna pegando um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Não sei por que, mas imaginei que isso iria acontecer! – comenta irônica.

- E você Luninha? Passou a noite acompanhada ontem? – pergunta Thereza com um olhar malicioso.

- Sim... Quer dizer não desse jeito. – fala corada até o último fio de cabelo.

- Se não foi desse jeito, o que aconteceu então? – indaga Pâm rindo da timidez da loira

- Foi romântico. Apenas ficamos juntos, nos beijando,nos conhecendo. – suspira olhando para Rony no outro lado da mesa, que lhe mandou um beijo.

- Acho que vou vomitar. – fala Thereza com cara de nojo.

- Ah, cadê o romantismo Tetê? – pergunta Mi achando graça. Ela olha para a mesa da Sonserina, e lá está ele, seus olhares se encontram, ele pisca o olho e sem graça Hermione volta a sua atenção para as amigas.

- O romantismo foi comprar cigarros e nunca mais voltou. – diz comendo o seu purê de batatas.

- Só você mesmo. – fala rindo.

Enquanto terminava de comer, Hermione viu a garotinha, com quem falara a pouco, entregando a carta para Parvati.

- E o jogo começa. – diz rindo maliciosamente. – Olhem para onde Parvati está meninas, não querem perder o show, querem?

(...)

Ele nem ao menos a olhou, apenas se sentou o mais distante possível junto com o Weasley. Ah, mais ele ainda teria uma boa conversa com ela.

- O que tanto pensa Parv? – pergunta Rebeca.

- Não é dá sua conta. – fala friamente. Fazendo Rebeca abaixar a cabeça e comer em silêncio. Parvati adorava ter seguidoras, mas odiava quando elas começavam a fazer perguntas demais.

- Com licença. – fala uma garotinha.

- O que você quer? – pergunta a olhando com cara de poucos amigos. Já não bastava as _amigas_a perturbando, agora crianças também?

- Me pediram para lhe entregar isso. – Diaz a garota lhe entregando o envelope e saindo.

Intrigada ela abre o envelope, era uma foto e um bilhete. Lê primeiro o bilhete.

_Querida Parvati,_

_Essa foto é apenas uma cortesia especial, fiz tudo pensando em você._

_Beijinhos._

_H.G_

Hermione Granger? Por que imaginava que coisa boa não vinha dali? Pegou a foto receosa, e seus temores da noite passada se confirmaram. Segurou-se para não fazer um escândalo ali mesmo. Ah, mas Hermione Granger iria pagar! Quem ela pensa que é para humilhá-la de tal maneira? Faz o namorado traí-la e ainda por cima manda uma foto de cortesia. Mas pensaria na sua vingança mais tarde, agora iria se entender com o Harry, claro que ela não iria fazer o que a Granger queria. Não iria terminar com o Potter, pelo menos não definidamente. Iria apenas dar um tempo, afinal agora ela entendia os fuxicos que eram feitos sobre ela. Por esse motivo não voltaria logo com ele, não iria ficar com fama de corna que não liga para a traição do namorado.

- O que tem nessa foto? – pergunta Elisa curiosa.

- Por que não me contaram que o Harry me traiu? – pergunta furiosa, afinal seria bem menos humilhante saber pelas ditas amigas, do que pela foto e o bilhete debochado de Hermione.

- Nós... Nós iríamos contar, só estávamos esperando você terminar de comer. – tentou justificar Lilá.

- Não digam nada, pensem em algo que afete Hermione Granger. Agora tenho um assunto a resolver. – diz entregando a foto para Lilá. Nesta hora seus olhos se encontram com os de Hermione, sarcasticamente a outra manda um beijinho para Parvati, que fica mais irritada ainda.

(...)

Harry observou atentamente as feições de Parvati, quando esta recebeu o envelope rosa, primeiro surpresa e depois raiva. Agora a morena vinha em sua direção, por que tinha quase certeza que o que continha naquele envelope era obra de Hermione?

- Precisamos conversar. – fala Parvati direta.

- Sim, mas não aqui. – diz se levantando.

- Certo, me siga.

Tenso, Harry segue Parvati para fora do salão. Alguns curiosos olhavam o casal, muitos decepcionados por não presenciarem mais uma briga do casal 20.

Eles vão para a primeira sala de aula que encontram vazia.

Parvati se sentou numa cadeira enquanto Harry permaneceu em pé.

Estava tudo acabado, constatou Harry. Ela iria terminar com ele, mas ele não se sentia triste por isso, percebeu que nem ao menos tentaria uma reaproximação.

- Pelo visto você já sabe do que aconteceu. – diz Harry quebrando o silêncio. – E mediante tudo que está acontecendo, acho que o melhor é nos separarmos.

Parvati tenta em vão disfarçar a surpresa. Não cogitou a ideia de Harry querer o término do namoro.

- Não Harry. É isso que ela quer. – fala persuasiva se levantando e acariciando a face do moreno. – Ela quer acabar conosco, ela quer acabar com _você_, não vê isso? Tudo não passa de um joguinho... E o pior é que ela está conseguindo. – ela o abraça.

Tudo que Parvati falou é verdade, Harry soube disso na festa. Mas... Por que é tão difícil de acreditar? Oh, como queria sua melhor amiga de volta. Como queria que tudo fosse como antes só ele, Rony e Hermione. O trio inseparável. Que não existisse Parvati, nem a nova Hermione, nem esses joguinhos, e muito menos que estivesse apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

- Você está certa. –sussurra tristemente.

- Claro que estou. – fala o beijando levemente nos lábios. – Mas não podemos aparecer juntos por enquanto, vamos dar pelo menos uma semana.

- Sim, afinal o que Hogwarts irá pensar não é? – fala ressentido. – Nosso namoro nos dá popularidade e respeito, não é o que sempre diz? As aparências em primeiro lugar, um namoro por conveniências.

- Como ousa falar isso. – fala com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu te amo Harry. Te amo mais do que tudo. Pena que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas não faz mal. Com o tempo você aprenderá a me amar. – completa o beijando.

Parvati estava certa, ele não a ama. Mas ela o ama, um amor de posse, que pode se tornar doentio com o tempo. Mas Harry não sabe disso, a única coisa que sabe é que namora Parvati, mas quem realmente quer para si é Hermione.

(...)

- Nessa a Parvati me surpreendeu. – fala Thereza, todas já haviam almoçado e estavam no quarto de Hermione. – Pensei que ela ia dar um de seus típicos chiliques.

- Ela é fútil, mas não burra. Estamos desvalorizando-a, e numa guerra subestimar o inimigo é o que te faz perder. – diz Pâmela enquanto faz uma trança em seus cabelos.

- Não exagere Pâm, não estamos numa guerra. Mas já pensei isso, eu a subestimei, fato, porém isso não irá se repetir. – fala Hermione se deitando na cama.

- Vocês falam, como se a reação da Parvati fosse boa. Não sei se vocês viram, mas ela ficou branca quando viu a foto. Aposto que gastou o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava não demonstrando muita reação. – diz Luna.

- Isso é verdade. Mas não quero mais falar no assunto Harry Potter e Parvati Patil. – fala Hermione cansada de pensar em Harry Potter.

Nesta hora a porta é aberta e por ela entra uma ruiva irritada.

- Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível. – diz emburrada se sentando na poltrona.

- Do jeito que você bebeu nem por um milagre você não estaria com ressaca. – fala Pâmela terminando a sua trança e se sentando na cama.

- Eu sei. – sussurra ela se encolhendo. – Estou morrendo de vergonha! – completa se lembrando do vexame no banheiro.

- Te entendo, se eu fosse você também estaria morrendo de vergonha. – diz Thereza. - Na verdade não apareceria nas frentes das pessoas que me viram vomitando até as tripas por no mínimo uma semana, isso sem contar que você falou sobre o Zabine o que...

- Já entendi. – diz se encolhendo mais ainda.

- É uma pena que eu tenha perdido essa cena. – fala Luna rindo.

- Mi, me desculpe – diz Gina sem jeito se levantando da poltrona e se sentando na frente de Hermione. - Eu fui uma idiota completa.

- Já estava perdoada. – fala a abraçando. – Mas na próxima vez que me chamar de vadia traiçoeira não vou ter essa calma. – sussurra ameaçadora.

- Vou me lembrar.

- Agora que todos já estão felizes, precisamos falar sobre o que iremos fazer com a Gina. – fala Pâmela.

- Já demoramos. Ela é um caso urgente. – concorda Thereza.

- Que emocionante, agora falam de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. – sussurra para si mesma.

- E o que vamos fazer para a nossa ruivinha aqui se fazer notar por certo moreno? – fala Mi se lembrando de si mesma nos Estados Unidos, claro que a situação era muito diferente.

- Regras básicas que você precisa saber querida Gina. – Pâmela começa a falar. – Primeiro – levanta o dedo indicador - nunca desvie um olhar do garoto que você gosta ou de ninguém, isso demonstra insegurança. Segundo- levanta o dedo do meio -, um pouco de ousadia não significa que você seja uma vadia, seja ousada até um certo limite. Terceiro –levanta o dedo anelar -, finja não notá-lo, se mostre interessada por outros garotos, não faça com que ele perceba que você está caindo de amores por ele. É basicamente isso.

- pâ

- Boa ideia Thereza, vou criar um blog.

- Claro, porque em matéria de amor você só sabe dar conselho, não é Pâm? – diz Tetê recebendo um olhar zangado da amiga.

- Não tem graça. – fala emburrada. – mas como eu estava falando Gina, é basicamente isso que você tem que fazer entendeu? – completa um pouco ainda ressentida.

- Entender eu entendi, mas nunca vou conseguir ser mais ousada. – fala corando apenas de pensar.

- Você não precisa ser muito ousada, só um pouco mais desinibida. – diz Hermione. – Faça um feitiço para o seu uniforme ficar um pouco mais apertado, porque convenhamos, ele está muito largo. Isso sem contar que o seu cabelo clama por um bom corte.

Gina arregala os olhos na menção cabelo/corte. Ela não deixaria aquelas loucas mexerem no seu cabelo, isso nunca.

- Oh não, não, não! Vocês não vão cortar o meu cabelo. – protesta se levantando da cama.

- E quem disse que nós iremos cortar o seu cabelo? – pergunta Thereza fingindo indignação.

- Que bom. – diz aliviada.

- Iremos usar um feitiço para não ter erro. – completa Thereza rindo da surpresa de Gina.

- Tudo bem. – sussurra se dando por vencida, afinal o que adiantava relutar? As amigas iriam ganhar de qualquer jeito. – Vocês venceram, mas agora eu vou deitar na minha cama e passar um tempo me despedindo do meu cabelinho. Até mais. – completa saindo tristemente do quarto.

- Acho que ela ficou triste mesmo. – diz Luna quebrando o silêncio que se instalou no quarto.

- Você acha? - pergunta Pâmela irônica. – Nunca vi alguém tão triste por ter que cortar o cabelo.

- Depois ela vai nos agradecer. – diz Thereza despreocupada.

- Bem... Vou ir ver o meu Roniquinho, até mais. – fala Luna saindo com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

- Pelo menos uma de nós tem sorte no amor. – fala Pâmela suspirando.

- É, uma de nós. – repete Mi com um sorriso bobo se lembrando de Draco, queria contar para as amigas que estava com o Malfoy, mas constatou que seria melhor esperar mais uns dois ou três dias. Estava acontecendo tudo tão rápido, rápido demais, e isso a assustava. Pensou na possibilidade de Draco está apenas brincando com ela, mas logo tirou a possibilidade da cabeça. Não queria pensar em possibilidades que fizessem o que eles terem ser falso, apenas quer aproveitar o momento. A paixão que lhe invadira.

- Pensando em que Mi? – pergunta Thereza a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Em bobagens.

E assim elas passaram boa parte da tarde.

(...)

- Então Draco? Que cara de bobo é essa? Está pensando no seu mico de amanhã? – pergunta Zabine tirando Draco de seus devaneios, onde pensava em Hermione.

- Cala a boca Zabine. – fala rude jogando uma almofada nele.

- Pra que tanta agressividade? – pergunta rindo ironicamente.

- Vai ser amanhã que horas? – pergunta se preparando psicologicamente para o maior mico de sua vida. Oh, mais Blaise ainda iria pagar por ter 'trapaceado'.

- A qualquer hora depois das seis da noite. E como sou uma pessoa do bem, não terá muitas pessoas presenciando a cena.

- Oh, grande alma bondosa! – fala irônico, elevando os braços aos céus.

- Assim você me emociona Draco. A conversa está boa, mas já está na minha hora. – diz se levantando do sofá, enquanto olha para o relógio. – Combinei de me encontrar com uma gata da Corvinal, até mais. – completa saindo do salão comunal da Sonserina.

Logo Blaise saiu, Nathaniel apareceu.

- Onde está Zabine? – pergunta se sentando no mesmo sofá que Draco.

- Foi a um encontro. – diz se lembrando que até há pouco tempo atrás ele era assim. Saia com várias garotas, mas nunca se comprometia.

- Eu a vi Draco. Caroline voltou. Você já sabia isso? – pergunta preocupado, tentando ser delicado no assunto. A garota, agora ruiva, infernizara a vida de Draco por um bom tempo. E Nathaniel, assim como Zabine, também já foram alvos da garota. A única diferença entre eles e Draco, era que Caroline se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy.

- Ela apareceu ontem à noite na festa. – fala entendendo a preocupação do amigo, ele mesmo está assim. Conhecendo Caroline ele sabia que quando seu namoro com Hermione viesse à tona, teria que alertá-la sobre a ruiva.

- Talvez ela tenha mudado. Afinal ela ficou um ano naquela clinica. – diz esperançoso.

- Talvez. – fala não acreditando nas suas próprias palavras.

(...)

Ele olhou uma última vez para a foto antes de guardá-la. Saudades. Remorso. Por mais que tente a saudade não lhe abandona, e o remorso continua intacto. Decidiu nunca mais voltar para Bulgária, o país em que suas dores são mais fortes. Por isso ficou em Londres, Hogwarts representa um recomeço, ele estava recomeçando. E isso já era bom sinal, não era?

Vestiu sua capa preta e com um suspiro cansado saiu do quarto. Minerva agendou uma reunião de última hora com ele para tratar de algumas coisas que ficaram de fora na primeira reunião sobre o seu novo posto de professor de DCAT.

(...)

Por fim terminou de fazer as cópias dos panfletos. Verônica não sabe o que a aguarda. Agora só falta Hermione Granger. Ah mas para a Granger faria algo especial.

- Lilá, amanhã entregue esses panfletos para todos os alunos que encontrar. – ordena com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vai mesmo fazer isso? – pergunta receosa. Se distribuíssem aqueles panfletos a vida social de Verônica estaria acabada.

- Você já me viu desistir de algo? – pergunta saindo sem esperar resposta.

(...)

A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts já estava em seus quartos, havia poucas pessoas perambulando pelo castelo. E Hermione é uma delas, como velhos hábitos nunca muda, ela está indo para a biblioteca. Decidiu adiantar seu trabalho de Aritmancia, sempre odiou fazer as coisas de última hora.

- Olá. – cumprimentou a bibliotecária e adentrou a biblioteca.

Já se passaram alguns minutos e ela não conseguiu achar o livro que queria, se frustrou.

- Procura algum livro específico? – fala uma garota de repente a assustando um pouco. – Desculpe se te assustei.

- Não foi nada. – fala lhe dando um sorriso. – Estou procurando um livro para o trabalho de Aritmancia.

- Oh, eu adoro Aritmancia. É uma das minhas aulas preferidas.

- É uma das minhas também. – fala surpresa - É realmente difícil encontrar alguém que goste de Aritmancia nessa escola, que bom que não a única.

- É mais acho que só somos nós duas mesmo. – fala rindo, junto com Hermione.

- Você é nova aqui? – pergunta curiosa, nunca tinha visto a garota antes.

- Na verdade não, apenas me ausentei por um tempo. Mas já estou de volta. – diz pegando um livro da prateleira. – É este aqui?

- Sim, como adivinhou? Nem ao menos te falei o nome do livro. – diz surpresa aceitando o livro.

- É que Minerva me passou alguns livros que terei que ler e trabalhos para fazer. E esse livro estava na lista. –explica.

- Nossa! Muito obrigada! Acho que eu não acharia nunca. – fala rindo de si mesma. – A propósito me chamo Hermione Granger, mas pode chamar só de Hermione.

- Eu sei, quem não conhece Hermione Granger? Chamo-me Caroline Mansen, também não quero formalidades viu? – fala a cumprimentando. – Sabe Hermione, tenho a intuição de que seremos ótimas amigas.

_**Rouge: Esperem os próximos capítulos...**_

_**Que saber¿ ñ queriam esperar, comentem oras!**_

**N/A2:** O cap não ta dos melhores, mas... O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Quero coments, me digam oq estão achando da fic, assim me animo e escrevo um pouquinho mais rápido ;)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Mari Caseli:** Ah, eles tão se ajeitando, só que o namoro deles vai ser bem turbulado. Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, o que achou desse? Thanks pela review! Bijinhux ;*

**Virginnia**: Eu também amo a minha Mi *-* Não se preocupe ela não virar uma vadia, pelo menos não completamente auhsuhsuhsuh. KK' Nem eu sei com quem o Harry vai ficar ainda ['trágico] Nem, a Gina teve uma paixonite de criança com o Harry, agora ela ta afim do Zabine [improvável, mas em fic td vale né? Kk']. Eu amo o Draco a Mi *-* Muito obrigada pela review *-* xoxo ;*

**Love Anime Love:** Nossa, fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da Mi e do Draco juntos na fic [ para alguém que não gosta desse shipper, é muita coisa]. Há, ele ainda vais er torturado mais um pouquinho asuhuhsuhsuh. Thanks pela review! BeijOOs ;*

**Lolipop's forever xD:** Muito obrigada *-* Fico muito feliz que estejas gostando da fic [e achando ela engraçada kk'] A Mi é muito irônica sim, acho que até mais que o Malfoy hoho. Ah, a Mi não é tão má assim, só um poquinho, mas no final ela deixa a vingança de lado sim. Adorei a review! Beijos ;*

**Debss:** Vou fazer os dois finais sim, tem algumas pessoas que gostam mais de HH, e como esse seria o shipper inicialmente então vou fazer um final com eles tbm. Thanks pela review *-* beijinhos ;*

**Taynah:** kkkkkkk' o Harry é um canalha sim. Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando *-* Adorei o coment, beijoooooos ;*


	16. HIATUS

Desculpem a demora por noticias. Vou deixar a fica em hiatus por tempo indefinido, mas volteaei a escrevê-la. Nesse meio tempo que deixarei em hiatus pretendo escrevê-la, só que em menos capítulos do que teria anteriormente. Peço desculpa a todas as minhas leitoras (leitores) , principalmente as que deixam reviews.

Me desculpe.


End file.
